Within Reach
by whiteroar
Summary: this is a story on the development of Magus and Schala's relationship when he is sent back to Zeal after being defeated by Crono and everyone else. A Magus/Schala relationship. Mild violence later, maybe other stuff even later. Dunno yet. Turns out my idea of mature is actually T. So everyone understands the rating change.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Within Reach

Crono Trigger is not owned by me, and neither are the characters. If they were, Magus would be mine forever and ever and ever...umm. Yeah. I own absolutely nuffin.

If you do not appreciate the Magus/Schala relationship that will evolve over time, please do not read it. Your anger will be ignored seeing that you read something you know you would hate. Forewarning over. Mature rating over time...maybe.

Magus had been waiting a long time for this. Decades. He was almost thirty, but it was worth it. Revenge was worth it. The monster that had taken him from his home and his sister would be destroyed at last.

His hatred swelled, and pushed his power further. He could almost taste his victory. In the highest tower of his castle, he summoned _it_. The destroyer. Lavos. His hate is what let him survive this cold and lonely time. This era filled with misunderstandings and death. He had changed himself to survive. He was now the monster he would have feared as a child, and was ashamed of because of his memories of his sister.

_Schala_, whispered his mind, and he could almost see her. His resolve weakened. Then strengthened again. He resumed his chanting. He had been there for hours, chanting in the darkness, summoning. He had been there days preparing. He had been waiting a lifetime for this opportunity. And then finally, he could rest. Knowing that what had killed his sister was finally dead.

Then _they_ came. The pesky children. With their new magicks and tricks. And the frog who had hindered him for years. The frog who would not leave him be to seek revenge.

But even worse. They came with the Masamune. That hated blade, that whispered in his mind, distracting him. Flitting images from times past. Those children he could swear he had seen before. It was all just so jumbled, though, in his mind. His memories had faded over time, to be replaced by new ones. And skills that had almost killed him to acquire.

He was beaten. The sword had been the thing that allowed it. The damned blade drained his power.

_How can I lose after all this time?_ Ran through his brain. It could not be. He could not allow it to happen. Then a rift opened.

The children screamed, and bewailed their fate. He laughed at them, and scolded. He had not created Lavos, and they had ruined their one chance to destroy it once and for all. He laughed and laughed before finally, they were all sucked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings, Old Places

Within Reach: New Beginnings, Old Places

Don't own Chrono Trigger. One day though...I still won't. Still the bestest game in the world, though. Personal opinion, folks. =) 

Magus woke up to the musky warmth he remembered hating as a child. The scent brought memories back, and he could almost feel soft fingers stroking his forehead. He nuzzled the hand reflexively. But the hand wasn't very soft he realized, as he slowly woke up.

This realization snapped him back to awareness, and as his eyes opened and he looked, it was an earthbound checking his temperature. He thought that it might be female, if it could be considered such. He recoiled in disgust. It had been touching him. Worse, he had mistaken it for his sister. While feeling pathetic, he was angry at himself, and at the girl.

"Don't touch me, filth!" he snarled. He was sore, still, and his pride hurt. He felt his defeat even now. Of course, he wasn't sure how much time had passed exactly. He had blacked out in the maelstrom that was the rift. And the scream, that horrible screeching roar that had come with it.

His rest had not been easy. Nightmares abounded. Pain and loss accompanied his sleep. It still affected him even now.

The earthbound was apologizing. And bowing, and had backed up considerably. He had that effect on people. Even people as primitive and stupid as the earthbound.

"What are you still here for?" he asked, threat barely tinging his soft, deep voice. And that was all it took to send her, it, running. She was gone, and he could inspect himself.

He was surprised to find himself actually rather clean. Everything was. His clothing, his skin, and his hair as well. It was dirtier before he had gone through the rift. It was almost funny. Magus found himself chuckling ironically at this fact. For the earthbound themselves were quite filthy, and lived in squalor, yet had bothered to make sure he was spotless. He wondered where his cloak was. His appearance tended to stick out like a sore thumb, no matter where he was. Not that his cloak helped much, but it was better than people staring up at him and his pale skin and red eyes. A quick inspection of the room yielded it's secrets to his trained eye. He found it quickly, and it was also very clean. It was in a rough yet sturdy cupboard.

The cupboard strangely mirrored the people who inhabited this cave system. Roughly hewn yet built to last. They had even lasted longer than Zeal, as unadvanced as they were. But he remembered, the people of his home were elegent, yes, but also fragile and delicate. The most delicate of all, Schala. And he sighed. Until he realized.

An earthbound human had been taking care of him. And he stumbled over to the bed and sat down. Hard. This meant something, but it was taking his brain longer to process than usual. He couldn't quite grasp it. He was afraid to.

_I could be home._ Whispered his brain tauntingly. But no. _I could be too early_, was another thought, teasing him. He wasn't sure anymore. He had to find out. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, after putting his armor on, and boots, then put his scythe into negative space where it belonged when he wasn't using it.

His gloves were being adjusted as he walked out the door, and he almost trampled an elderly man who looked familiar who had been lurking outside his door. Not that he cared, these people were all so hirsute and short. Magus towered over them.

The room hushed as he entered it. Well. That was to be expected. It always happened. Since he had been a child. It was for other reasons now, though. He smirked, before frowning at the old man.

"What year is it?" he asked roughly, no compromise in his tone.

"Year?" gabbled the old man, panicked by him.

"Yes, year. Are you daft as well as ugly?" he snarled, having no patience whatsoever, and in dire need to know what he wanted to **now**.

"Well...um...," and the old man coughed sheepishly. "The enlightened have not bestowed what their years are upon us..."

"Wonderful..." and Magus sighed. This should have been expected. These people were barely better than cattle, after all.

"Of course, the royal family have recently found a power source in one of the caves nearby," said the old man, trying sincerely to be as helpful as he could be to his rude new guest.

"Power source?" the old man had his attention now. "What power source?"

"The princess has told us it has been called Lavos, but that is all we know of it," the old man told him. He acted as if it was some sort of rock, like the dreamstone that everyone in all times desired. And then the old man had made his dreams come true. He could almost have hugged him, but contact with anyone other than his sister had always disgusted him. He mentioned the princess.

"Is it Queen Zeal on the throne now?" he asked carefully, making sure not to mention his sister.

"Yes, it is indeed sir," nodded the old man.

"That will be all I require of you. I will be leaving shortly," Magus informed him, and he turned, looking around. He missed the relieved look the old man had. He wouldn't have cared anyways. "Now, how do I get out of this hovel?"

"We can show you out immediately if you like," the old man said immediately, jumping at the opportunity.

And that was that. He was almost out. He put up his hood, readying himself for the everlasting blizzard outside, old habits coming back to him. And it was in the entryway he was stopped in his tracks. It was as if the sun had come out from behind dark clouds. As if the long night he had been living in had finally ended. His dawn had arrived. But he held himself back. He knew his sister wouldn't recognize him anymore.

"My lady," said the old man, smiling. Everyone loved his sister. He was smiling from the depths of his hood, and was suddenly glad it hid his face.

"Hello," Schala said back, softly, in her sweet voice. "And who is this?" she asked, curious, and looking at him.

"He is a drifter, my lady, we rescued him from the blizzard a few miles southwest," responded the old man, as honestly as he could, and hiding his distaste.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir?" and Schala left the question hanging. She was trying to request his name, and she was shy.

As much as he wanted to tell her who he was, he knew he couldn't. She was only 16, if he was anywhere close to remembering correctly. He would be three around now. "I am Magus, my lady," is what he said instead, as gently as he could, not wanting to startle her.

"Magus?" said Schala, her nose crinkling slightly in confusion, as it was more of a title than a name.

"Indeed, my lady," he said pleasantly, basking in her company. He was getting surprised looks, for his brusquness had disappeared, and it was as if he was someone else suddenly. "And you are?" he decided to ask for good measure.

"My name is Schala, Sir Magus," Schala said.

"Just Magus, please," Magus corrected softly. "I am a mage, no knight." This earned him another confused look. There were no knights yet. "Not a guardian," he corrected, remembering the term used in Zeal for the warrior class.

"Oh," said Schala, weakly, overwhelmed by his presence, which still radiated from him, even when concealed and unknown.

"I am trying to reach Zeal, my lady, could you point me in the correct direction?" he asked, knowing he had to leave her presence.

"I can take you there," offered Schala, as polite and helpful as ever.

"I would be honored by that, my lady, but you don't have to cut short your visit for me," he offered, hoping she would anyways. And she did. She bid farewell, and promised to come back as soon as she could to the villagers. And they left, and there wasn't much conversation on their trek to the Skyway. She was shy, and he was still dumbfounded at his luck to be taken back home. And a few years before the completion of the Ocean Palace, at that. Maybe even before the Mammon Machine. He was excited. He was thinking of ways to make himself useful, so he could stay in Zeal, and not have to move on. And then they were there. 

a/n: thanks for the review, it was lovely. And I am trying to remember to post often. Gotta get this outta my head fast. squeekers.


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Don't own it, can't own it...but one glorious day, I shall conquer the world and take it as mine own. Heehee. Your day is coming, Squaresoft...just you wait... 

The Skyway that led to Enhasa was cold and elegant. And the trip there was as instantaneous as ever, with the weightless feeling that accompanied being turned to energy for a moment.

His breath was taken away when they disembarked, the difference in air temperature and quality completely changed. Zeal was still beautiful, and Enhasa, the city of dreams, was just a minor facet of the entire jewel. He could see Zeal Palace in the far distance, breathtaking and pearlescent in the light of the sun. It was midmorning, judging by the position the sun was in the sky.

Magus felt his hand trying to stray towards Schala's, which was tantalizingly close, drifting by her waist. He refrained, although it almost hurt to do so.

"We have one more Skyway trip back to the bound continent before we reach the main island," Schala said suddenly. She was trying to make conversation. Magus was clumsy at it. He hadn't really had to actually talk with anyone in years.

"Yes, my lady," he said, staring intently at her as she walked. Schala looked back, as if she could feel his scrutiny, and was blushing slightly when she saw the intensity of his eyes glittering in the depths of his hood. Her head went back to looking forward, and down. And she stumbled in her anxiety.

Magus caught her quickly, before she managed to go down. His hands were gentle, and he noticed he was holding her shoulder and hand. She did as well, and he let go of her slowly, relishing the feeling. "Are you okay, my lady?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to fully embrace her.

"I am fine, thank you," she said, almost whispering, not making eye contact.

"Do you wish to proceed, or do you want to take a break?" Magus asked, conscientous of her, and remembering that she had probably been walking all morning.

"We can keep going," is how she answered, hurriedly walking towards the Skyway awkwardly. Or as awkwardly as she could manage, while still being graceful. Magus smiled to himself, and followed at a respectful distance. Still close enough to catch her if she decided to trip again, which he wouldn't really mind.

Of course, life wasn't quite that perfect. The rest of the trip was uneventful in that regard. Schala was trying to make small conversation with him still after the second Skyway. No one spoke much when travelling through the blizzard.

Eventually, the reached the main island of Zeal, and it was on the edge of a forest that they exited the Skyway. And Magus remembered taking walks there with Schala. He had loved the forest as a child. There had been no one there to shun him, and he could be alone with Schala. It had been his one respite, besides his room. Even libraries weren't safe for him.

When Magus had been Janus, he had either been shunned, or teased. He didn't play well with others. Schala was waiting for him, though, not saying anything, yet. He shook his head, banishing the memories for now. He was forming the end of his plan.

The walk was quiet and peaceful. Enjoyable. "What brought you to Zeal, anyways?" Schala asked suddenly, breaking the silence. It sounded as if it had taken everything she had to ask him.

"I am here to learn," Magus responded, gently, trying not to make Schala feel any more awkward than she did already. Apparently it didn't work. She blushed as he spoke.

"Learn what?" she asked, anyways, curiousity overcoming any doubts she had.

"Everything and anything," he said, laughing. "Knowledge is power, my lady." And that quieted her down for a while, processing what he had said. They were on the path to the palace already, when she finally decided to speak again.

"Power?" and it was a sudden burst, this question.

"Hmm?" was his surprised noise. He wasn't sure what she was asking him. He looked at her.

"What type of power?" she asked again, clarifying sheepish in her not clarifying.

"Power to do anything one desires, of course," he said, not truly lying to her, just not explaining the entire purpose.

"Why do you need power to do that? You seem powerful enough already?" Schala said, shaking her head.

"Power is more than strength of body, but also of the mind,"he elaborated for her. "Knowledge is the base for being successful in one's endeavors."

"Oh," was the response to his explanation. Schala looked thoughtful now. "I thought you just wanted power of force."

"There is a place for that as well, as everything has it's place in life," he continued. And he realized he had almost been lecturing her. But he had been speaking more freely than he had in his entire life. Magus stopped talking. He couldn't lose his resolve now. But it was so hard with Schala this close.

"Thank you, Magus," Schala said, less shy now. And then they were at the palace. "You may call me Schala if you like."

"If that is your desire, my lady Schala," Magus said very quietly, looking at his sister seriously. She quialed under the intensity of his scrutiny.

"It is," she said, hesitantly, eyes large.

"Then I shall see you again, Schala," he murmured, and he took her hand and kissed it. She fled. And he smiled. He could tell she enjoyed his company, but he wasn't sure if he would see her again anytime soon.

Magus frowned. It might be better for his plan if he didn't see her so often. After all, he had to learn all that he couldn't as a child, and then make himself indelible. He sighed. There was much to do.

He entered the palace, and surveyed his surroundings. The palace was almost like a city in itself. Huge, with libraries within it as well.

The people of Zeal, the enlightened, coveted knowledge above all. But power as well. Power and knowledge is what had led them to the life they now enjoyed. Magus needed to find a place to stay, and remember, as well.

He wandered around, not really aimlessly, until he found a nu. They were always helpful, if you could manage to keep them awake long enough.

He poked at it with a finger, and it woke up startled, as most nu's seemed to be perpetually.

"Are there any spare rooms for me to stay in?" he asked it, once it had finished waking up, after trying to go back to sleep again, and he had it's attention.

"A room? Why do you need a room?" it asked him.

"I am new to Zeal, and having a place to stay would be welcome," he answered, knowing he would get nowhere with a nu without explaining things.

"All rooms, guest quarters and permanent, are located at the east end of the palace. Ask there," mumbled the nu, and then it became incoherent, babbling in it's sleep. Magus sighed. But at least he had gotten what he needed out of it first.

He headed towards the eastern part of the castle. And he saw another nu, sleeping at it's post. He readied himself mentally for the frustration that usually followed. Walking up, he poked it firmly, but not violently. And it started, and finally, after thrashing a bit, looked at him.

"I was wondering if there were any free guest rooms available?" he asked it. The nu squinted at him, started to answer, then twitched. Magus raised his eyebrows, unsure of what was going on.

"Scratch my back, please," begged the nu, surprising him.

"Could you answer my question first?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself for the first time in a while. He had forgotten this part about nu's.

Meanwhile, the nu had shook it's head violently, and was doing a little dance. Magus sighed, and realized it would be useless to ask it anything until he scratched it's back. So he moved behind it's mass, and started to scratch, and noticed that when he scratched a certain area, it made happier noises than when he scratched other areas of it's back. Finally the nu pulled away, and Magus moved back in front of it, staring at it's utterly contented look.

Finally, after realizing it would go back to sleep if he didn't get it's attention again, he asked again. "The rooms?"

The nu, looking surprised again, looked at him, and finally answered after a minute. "Straight down the hall, up two flights of stairs, and third room from the end to the left." And it went back to sleep, exhausted from the effort of answering him.

Magus refrained from wanting to kick it. It wouldn't help him any. So he followed the directions, and found the uninhabited room, which had a beautiful view of the island and the sun keep. He collapsed on the bed after going through everything, and checking it all. Paranoia had served him well in the past, so a little caution shouldn't hurt now.

He was tired after the trek, still in pain from the battle he had lost. From being nearly frozen to death on the continent below. From walking all morning even though he hurt. Mentally exhausted from being home. And soon enough, he fell asleep, healing his damage through rest. And he slept well for the very first time in a long, long time.

a/n: Thank you for the review. I am glad you like it. Hope you don't mind the introductions. More will happen, just gotta get the setting right.


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons for Being

Within Reach Chapter 3: Reasons for Being

I don't own Chrono Trigger, sadly enough. Otherwise I would have remade it beautifully. Well, sumfin' like that, anyways. Anywho, you should know enough by now for other warnings.

* * *

><p>Magus woke up suddenly. His door was unlocked, and his brain making that realization jolted him from sleep. Of course the door was still shut, but it irked him that he had forgotten that detail. He <em>never<em> forgot in that dreary time he was sent to. Then again, he doubted that anyone would attempt to kill him here.

He locked the door anyways. Then decided to go over what had happened yesterday.

_It feels like a dream_ he thought. Looking around him, feeling the chair he was now sitting in, smelling the sweet air. _But it will be gone soon_ ran through his head next. And he shook that thought away, trying to enjoy the feeling of home. It was too late. He couldn't relax anymore.

Magus decided to see if he could remember where the outside gardens were.

Leaving the room, he didn't really notice the strange looks he received from people he passed by. He did notice that he was taller than all of them as well. _Strange, I always thought everyone was so tall, but I was a child then_. He sighed. Even home wasn't as he recalled. Nothing seemed quite as bright, not even as bright as yesterday. _Yesterday Schala was here_. And that was all the explanation he required. Home wasn't home without Schala nearby. _I doubt I will see her again anytime soon_. And he sighed yet again, as he continued down halls.

Until finally, after going around a library and several relaxing areas, he found a glass door out, into the gardens, which were always in bloom. Winter never touched Zeal. He walked, and after a while, the walk was a pace. Continuous pacing around the perimeter of the garden.

_Zeal will be gone soon, and with it, Schala once more_ kept going through his head. _Why be sent back to a place that will be destroyed?_ Kept circling with it. Until finally, another thought came. _Why should it have to be destroyed? _Whispered through his mind. And there was a glimmer of hope, shining through all of his despair. But he wasn't used to hope, so he ended up only lightly disheartened.

_I need to learn everything I can while I can_ was his next thought. He had to become fully knowledgeable on the magics of the time, and remember the politics. Magus only truly remembered the mania that accompanied Lavos. The way Zeal was after Lavos tainted it. After it had tainted his family.

This conclusion sent him walking at a fast trot towards the library. He was going to go through it first, then Kajar, and work in Enhasa after that. He would do this systematically.

Then the Guardians arrived.

"What are you doing in Zeal, outlander?" asked one Guardian brusquely, or as brusquely as any enlightened ever truly got. Which made it end up sounding arrogant instead.

"I am a drifter, and I happened upon Zeal," he began, coldly. Which lead to him being interrupted.

"And how did you manage to just _happen_ upon Zeal?" one of the three said, sniggering, as if it were some funny thing.

"Why, I was lead here of course," Magus replied, sounding completely serious. And that confused the Guardians. _Not that it takes much_ he thought.

"How were you lead here?" one asked.

"What lead me here, do you mean?" he countered. And that only made them scratch their heads in further confusion.

"We...should bring you to General Dalton," the third said, and they all nodded their heads at that announcement. They weren't sure what to do with an outsider who talked back to them. So they led him away, and he was compliant, as he had to be. He couldn't afford to be thrown out without even beginning to implement his plan.

The Guardians took him down another maze of passageways, always avoiding any open public areas. They kept looking back and up at him, as if worried he would just float away and disappear. For truly he appeared a specter, gliding along gracefully. The cloak and hood only enhanced this effect by hiding his feet from view.

"Don't you think you should take me to someone who is more knowledgeable than Dalton?" he asked lazily, when one of the guards looked back again, just to see if he could confuse them some more.

"More knowledgeable?" they asked back, following his lead.

"Yes, someone who would have more specialized knowledge in the area of outsiders," he told them, patient seeming, as they listened to him.

"Who would have information like that?" one asked. He got elbowed.

"Well, the only ones who have contact with others, besides us are the princess..." one started to say, before being interrupted.

"The gurus are the ones who know everything," the first one said, rolling his eyes for greater dramatic effect.

"Well, we should take him to the gurus then!" one exclaimed. He seemed to have taken the bait.

"But what about Dalton? He said to take the outsider to him?" one weakly argued.

"We will be blamed if this isn't dealt with properly," another mused. "And we know the Queen's temper lately..." And that decided them. They sent one to Dalton to tell him they were taking him to all three gurus, because they couldn't figure out which one they needed to ask.

Magus was beginning to believe that the earthbound had more sense then they did. The Guardians were just prettier. He was sniggering in his head. He did know that he hated Dalton, and putting crimps in his day made him feel better already.

When he reached the gurus, they were all discussing the properties of dreamstone. Magus wasn't quite sure what about yet, as he had missed most of the converstation.

The gurus didn't notice the entrance of the Guardians. Or were just ignoring them. One of the Guardians cleared his throat, to no avail. The gurus were too absorbed by the discussion. Magus caught snippets of it, and heard something about 'refining the power flow'. And a cold shudder passed through his spine. This was the Mammon Machine they were speaking of. But he also saw a chance to become useful at the same time.

"Dreamstone could possibly refine a power flow if you create a matrix out of it, and put a slight bit of power into it to get the process started," he said. And when he finished, there was total silence to meet him. He was being stared at by the gurus, and the Guardians. The confusion on their faces were for different reasons though.

"I think he has something," mumbled Belthasar, looking at Magus. And the three gurus began whispering hurriedly, until finally Melchior grabbed him by the arm with hands surprisingly strong for his age. He was pulled into the discussion, and the Guardians couldn't stop the gurus from doing it. And they were left milling about unsure of themselves.

Until Dalton came. His throat clearing was louder than the two Guardians he had been left with combined. It still didn't break through the mental barrier the gurus had put up, closing off all distractions. Dalton finally had to jab at one of them with a finger. It happened to be Gaspar, who swatted annoyedly at the hand, and continued to ignore it. And Magus, he ignored it as well, and was learning heaps just by listening to the gurus argue over methods.

It wasn't that Magus was stupid, it was just the opposite. It was only that he had not had proper schooling in the information the enlightened possessed. The gurus had noticed that immediately as well, and were already giving him almost more information than he could process. And he took it all in happily. He needed this.

Until a fireball lit up the ceiling. That had everybodies attention.

"You three, why do you have my prisoner in _your_ custody?" shouted Dalton, clearly outraged at this latest offense. The gurus, in defense of their honor, shrugged, and pointed to the Guardians. Who quailed under the glare of Dalton. Magus was mildly surprised to see he had both his eyes. He wondered when he would lose it. And while he was pondering, Dalton had finished yelling at his Guardians, and dismissed them, and was looking at him now.

Magus didn't shrink back at Dalton's wrath, which only incensed him further. "What are you doing in the magnificent kingdom of Zeal, outlander?" snarled Dalton, still trying to make him buckle under pressure.

"I was led here," he replied cooly.

Dalton rolled his eyes, " I know you were led here, those dolts told me that, what led you here?" Dalton was clearly impatient to hear the answer.

"Your very own princess escorted me here, and quite graciously I might add," Magus told him, calm and collected. Dalton on the other hand, exploded.

"Why would our princess just let you in!" he yelled. He was smacked across the head by Gaspar.

"Because Schala isn't such a closed minded idiot!" Gaspar yelled back. And suddenly everyone was yelling but Magus. _Guess they don't receive many visitors_ he laughed to himself.

After a while, the attention was back on him. "And where we you headed before Princess Schala took you here?" asked one guru, Melchior, curiously.

"I was travelling here anyways," he told them. He carefully left all inflection out of his voice. "Like I said, I was being led here"

No one really knew what to say to that. Finally Gaspar asked, "What was leading you here?"

Magus almost sighed in relief that they had asked the important question at last, which left him the duty of reinforcing their belief in him. "Something led me here, I'm not sure what, but I was shown the way in visions."

"Visions?" and the gurus scratched their heads over the matter. "What kind of visions?"

"I get them, and they usually happen whenever something important is happening," Magus said, weaving his intricate tale smoothly. "My future was here."

"You see the future?" asked Dalton, skeptically. He wasn't intelligent, but he wasn't stupid either.

"Sometimes, other times it is not so clear," Magus told them.

"Can you give us an example of this ability?" asked Belthasar, curiousity piqued thoroughly.

"I know that work on solidified energy crystals are being developed by research teams, and they have only begun to master ones that enhance magic ability, but that they are going to be thinking of ones to enhance physical abilities, such as strength and speed soon," he told them. "But I don't know when they will have them completed, my sight doesn't tell me that much."

And this wowed them. This project hadn't been released to the populace yet. In fact, only the team working on it, and those in positions of authority knew about it yet. Magus knew he had them, but the hard one to convince would be the Queen. And she would be hard to face. He had loved his mother once.

He was held in a luxurious room for a few days, being fed and watered accordingly. All his needs were seen to except being allowed to leave the room. Magus was losing patience. He knew his mother was a busy woman, she always had been, but after a few days, he needed room to breathe. It was stifling not being able to go anywhere. And nervewracking.

His plan was going smoothly so far, but this was one last hurdle he needed to overcome.

Magus found himself drowsing randomly through the day, and when he did, he dreamt of Schala. As he usually did. And he was taking one of these cat naps when an attendent rushed in suddenly on the fourth day. It was midmorning.

"Quick, make yourself presentable!" hissed the girl hurriedly. "The Queen is on her way!" That was all Magus needed to hear. He shook out his robes gently, and they were uncrinkled just like that. And a quick scan left him noticing he was clean and scentless once more, beyond a slight bodily scent that was almost like incense. His hood was on, as it hadn't once been missing any time any person had been near. He took deep breaths, and calmed his mind. He became a still pond, and just like that, he was ready. A life growing up in strife, then war, had made it hard to not be able to become calm at once. Memories of being panicked were very old.

Queen Zeal entered the room, looking as he remembered. Hair in the spikes that looked almost dangerous, and clothed in rich clothing that were the blue and orange of ruling. The colors that brought both classes of people together. She was surprisingly tall. Magus was taller than her, but she was the tallest enlightened he had come across so far. And she was strong. She had a regal beauty to her, but her face was hard. Magus was relieved to see the light of madness missing from her face.

"I am told that you can see the future, and that my daughter took you here personally," stated Zeal, cutting straight to the chase. "Is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty," he responded. He showed respect by kneeling before her.

"Well, my naïve daughter told me she did indeed let in a stranger matching your description," Zeal said, staring at him. "But how do I know you can truly see the future? You have my gurus convinced, but I would also like proof, if you don't mind."

"As you wish, majesty," he smoothly agreed. "What would you like me to see if I can find? Or can I choose?" he asked. Giving the Queen the choice would help convincing, because it would be hard to disagree if he didn't know what would be asked. It would also be a slight gamble on his part.

The black wind whisped through his mind. He knew he would succeed. His curse was a form of future sight.

"Hmm," mused the Queen, looking at him and pursing her lips. Her eyes twinkled in a way he could almost see in his minds eye. "There is something outside of Zeal, we are going to replace it soon, and it has always been there."

"Always? The only thing like that would be the sunstone," he murmured quietly. And he watched the Queen laugh quielty, her spikes bouncing, like some sort of spiky flower.

"Do you know when the suns power will be exhausted?" asked Queen Zeal next, quite seriously.

"It should become a moonstone around your son's fourth birthday," he said, remembering it well, suddenly. He had remembered his mother being distracted soon after his birthday.

Queen Zeal's eyes clouded. "That soon?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I'm sorry, majesty, is your son's birthday soon?" he asked, trying to sound hesitant. And he convinced the Queen.

"It is in a little over half a year..." she said, sounding worried. "Thank you, sir. And your name, stranger?" she asked, gracious in the face of bad news.

"I am only known as the Prophet, majesty," he answered her.

"You may stay here as long as you like, Prophet," Queen Zeal told him. "If you are correct, that knowledge is invaluable"

He was welcome, just like that. And it had been relatively easy. He knew he would have to make the Queen rely more heavily upon him in the times to come, but for now, it was enough.

He was dismissed, and he returned slowly to the room he had gone into in the beginning. An attendent took him there, and said they would make the accomodations more permanent later if he so desired. He did, and expressed it coldly without emotion, which made the attendent shiver, and it wasn't all fear. His voice was mesmerizing, deep, and smooth. He dismissed her without a second thought.

Laying on his bed, he willed the door locked, heard it click with satisfaction, and took a desired nap. His goal was closer. It was a good days work. Tomorrow he would begin to study, and seek out the gurus for further information if possible.

* * *

><p>an: This chapter felt like it was a little too humorous. Oh well. I hope it covered his main incorporation into Zeal satisfactorily. =)


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Anew

Chapter 5: Starting Anew

I do not own Chrono Trigger. I would love, to really. In my mind, it is mine. Heehee.  
>~~~~<p>

Magus began in the library of the palace. He dug around for as much information as he could, ignoring all the sections that weren't informative. And he read at a incredulous rate. He forgot nothing, and the black wind spurred him on. He knew what was to come. He had a purpose again. Not that it took him long. It never had. Magus had always had some purpose or another. And this time it would be to save his family and home.

It had been around a week since he had been given leave to wander as he wished. And he had been bothered by mostly no one but the gurus. They wanted to improve his education so they could take him into their clutches. To help with their own studies on harnessing the power of Lavos. It was with renewed vigor that they strived towards this end. The Queen had apparently passed on the news of the Sunstone. No one else knew, so life was relatively peaceful except for when he fended off the gurus. The three were somewhat aggressive in their tactics to grab him and educate him. Not that he didn't want to expand his knowledge, he just couldn't really deal with them for very long. He didn't like prolonged exposure to anyone, actually.

Magus found himself ducking around corners when he heard any one of the gurus coming his way, and he was grateful for his acute hearing. Plus his speed and stealth, so he could make good his escape.

Sometimes he was distracted, because he could see his sister, or himself, passing by through a hallway. He never stopped to say hello, but it was hard not to follow his sister. He found it mildly disconcerting watching himself. Truly, he hated how ignorant Janus was of the happenings. Magus found himself wanting to throttle the child on occasion, which surprised him. He hadn't expected that reaction. Although the cat, Alfador, had stopped to sniff him once, before chasing after Janus. Magus realized his scent had changed somewhat over the years. But somehow Alfador knew him. He was afraid that if he let himself confront Janus in any way, he would recognize himself. Which would be bad, no matter how he looked at it.  
>~~~<p>

It had been over a month, and Magus had moved on to Kajar, which he had dreaded somewhat, he knew the gurus lurked there more often than the was starting to have nightmares of them interspersed with the random Lavos ones. In his mind, he was beginning to suspect that he was going to mix them in with Lavos soon.

But he couldn't always escape them. They would ask him more questions, and as he learned more and more, including the properties of dreamstone, and how it would work with a mechanical mixed with magical technology, they sank more hooks into him. And he could actually help them. They were more attuned to making items without dreamstone, it was becoming less populous, so more coveted. Not much was made from it anymore, with the exception of Melchior and his dabblings in weapons. Plus Magus had a rather insightful view on things, having a different viewpoint because he had grown up in an era no one could even imagine now. Especially the violence.

Magus wished he could shock the enlightened out of their security, so that they could understand that there were things defined as threats to them. The enlightened were not a supreme race, immune to all harm, and the universe did not revolve around them. He had found himself angry once, as a person had come up to him, and stated that his belief was that Zeal was the center of the universe. Either way, he had countered with proof that Zeal was not, in a cold tone, and the man had shuffled off, mumbling.

The truth was Magus was starting to have a hard time concentrating. He found himself wanting to wander off and find his sister. Oftimes when he felt this urge, he would instead either pace the hallways or his room, or practice forms with his scythe. He had found an empty room in an abandoned passage, and had decided that it would be safe to practice there unseen.

And today was one of those days. He was frustrated, aggravated, and in dire need of time away from people. Kajar wasn't as crowded as the palace, but it was more bustling with traffic. And the people there wanted to talk to you, and would randomly tell him things he didn't care about. Scare away one, and a new one would come up to replace them. Magus had left before he had hurt someone. He realized he almost hated the people in Zeal as much as those of 600 AD. And he almost hated those of that time as much as the earthbound. None of the options were very good.

He was travelling back up to the palace, when finally, he almost literally ran into the person he had wanted to see the most. Schala. And she was back again, and looking mildly surprised to see him.

"Oh, Magus, hello," she said mellowly, eyes having gone wide for a moment back to their original shape, and a gorgeously deep shade of blue.

"Hello, my lady," he answered, quietly. She smiled at his response.

"I thought I told you it was fine to call me by my name,"she answered back. Apparently she had stopped being flustered by him during the past month. Magus was almost disappointed by that.

"As you wish, Schala," he said, pronouncing her name with care, saying it with relish. And she detected it, and suddenly she was back to being shy again. Magus was definitely not sorry about that. He liked seeing her flustered. It was so much better than tired, scared, and hopeless.

"Where were you headed to?" she asked, trying to regain her composure. She didn't quite succeed.

"I was going to head back to the palace," he answered, truthful. He was glad she hadn't asked why he was travelling anywhere, he would have had to lie to her. He didn't want to say so he wouldn't kill anyone. Not to her, anyways.

"Oh, I was heading towards Enhasa," she laughed. "I wanted to pick up some books from there for my brother," she confessed. She was smiling to herself now.

"I see," he murmured. He was relieved that she wasn't bringing him with her. Then he would have had to be around himself.

"Have you been to Enhasa yet?" Schala asked, curious.

"Not yet, I was working my way towards it," he said, smiling lightly, his hood allowing her to see his smile clearly, if not the rest of his face.

"Did you want to come with me, since you haven't yet? It is really peaceful there," Schala asked, politely, but still genuinely offering her company. Magus loved how honest she always was with everyone.

"If I won't be imposing, it would be an honor," he said, and his voice interred that he meant it. And he had her blushing a bit again. Perhaps it was how he said everything seriously? He knew she never blusehd around anyone else. If she blushed around anyone else, he would have to do something about it. He was somewhat overprotective and territorial at the same time.

And with that, though, he offered her his arm, and she understood what it meant, and took it, somewhat hesitantly. She almost had to reach up to get it, so much was the height differential.

Once again, there was very little conversation in the beginning. Until finally, Schala had to speak. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Prophet?" she asked, sounding somewhat hurt that he would keep it from her.

"I..am not used to speaking about it," he said haltingly, hoping he had not actually hurt her feelings. That was one of the few things that terrified him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Schala said, suddenly feeling bad at pushing him. "I guess that makes sense"

"Don't worry about it, Schala," Magus said, tasting her name on his tongue once more. "That is my job"

And amazingly, Schala laughed, if quietly, but it was still a laugh. He found one of his eyebrows raising quizzically.

"I do apologize, I know that was supposed to be serious, but I can't help it," she said, as explanation.

"I don't mind," he said. And he didn't. She was happy. It was enough for him. Then they were at the Skyway. And it was time to brave the blizzard once more. Magus didn't relish that. "Do you want to take a different way to Enhasa?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Different way? How?" she asked, puzzled by his cryptic question. There was only one way to Enhasa, and that was through the Skyway, except for the emergency light passages. Which were hard to maintain, so stayed in stasis until needed.

"Flying, of course," he said, as if it were obvious.

"You can fly?" she asked him, suddenly curious.

"Of course I can fly," he said. "It's a simple thing, really." And he had her at that. Her eyes gleamed with curiousity.

"Is it safe?" she asked, uncertain suddenly, the thought striking her.

"Of course it is, my lady, I would never let harm come to you," Magus said, and suddenly close to her, he swept her up, hands hooked under her knees and around her shoulders. She made a slight surprised noise, which was not quite described as an 'eep', but similar nonetheless.

"Oh," she said, once he had her settled comfortably in his grip.

"You might want to hold on anyways," he warned, and she nodded, and gingerly put her arms around his neck, which was the only thing available to hold on to. Magus grinned at her, and his pronounced canines seemed more pronounced somehow. His expression was one of mischief and also reminiscient of a cat that has gotten into the cream. And he suddenly crouched more, and then sprung upwards vertically, and kept going instead of descending like regular people.

He levelled out, and took his bearings, then headed towards Enhasa. Magus was joyful as well, he hadn't actually flown for so long, and now he could share this personal happiness with his sister. Of course, he probably enjoyed holding her way too much.

The wind was stronger above Zeal, and Schala held on more tightly when they left the main continent, and the wind also blew the hood from Magus' head, baring his features to her. She found herself caught between staring at him and her surroundings. He was like nothing she had ever seen before, with his pale skin like marble, and delicate features, and long blueish hair, almost like an enlightened. But he was so large and muscular, which she hadn't actually ever seen before. A lean muscle, though.

The ride was over, though. Magus put her down, slowly, not wanting to let go of her. He was surprised that she had a hard time letting him go, though. "My lady?" he asked. He didn't want to ruin it, but was curious as to why.

"Sorry!" Schala answered, blushing deeply now. She looked down and away. "...thank you" she added to the end.

"Anytime, my lady," he responded. "You are well, I take it?" he asked then. She still wasn't looking at him. And he realized his hood had come away with the wind. He hadn't taken that into account when he had daringly asked her to fly with him. He started to put it back on, when Schala asked.

"Why are you hiding yourself again, Magus?" And he had a hard time answering that question.

"It is a personal choice," he finally said after a moment. Which didn't convince her.

"Is it because you look different from us?" she asked next, strangely demanding.

"That is only a small part of it, the rest is more difficult to explain," he said, voice quiet.

"But why would you hide? You look perfectly fine to me," she said, upset by this for some reason.

"If it bothers you, as long as I am with you alone, I can keep my hood down, but only with you alone," he said, trying to work with her. He had a hard time denying her, he found out, not really to his chagrine.

"...thank you," she said, quiet once more.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said, in complete seriousness. And just like that, he had her off balance once more, turning the tables on her.

They walked to Enhasa, the rest of the way, and on the outskirts, Magus put his hood back on, tucking away stray hairs. When he looked at Schala, he realized how messy her hair had become in the strongs winds above Zeal. He reached out, and straightened bits and pieces, tenderly, and Schala didn't stop him. She just looked into his eyes, and kept staring. He almost became discomfitted. But he stared back, and didn't want to stop looking. His hands wandered, and tucked some of her bangs behind her ear, and his hand rested on the side of her face.

Magus found himself leaning in to kiss his sister, and she wasn't stopping him. She was just looking at him, and they were mesmerized by each others eyes. And he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her lips, soft and sweet. It was a chaste, if passionate kiss, with her yielding to him. And when it was over, he stepped back. He was breathing harder than he had in quite a while.

"I am sorry, my lady," he said, "I couldn't help myself"

She shook her head, as if in a daze, and then she realized what had happened, what she had let happen. "No, I apologize, it was not appropriate of me to kiss you, not when I don't even know you very well."

"You can know me," he said, quietly. She looked at him again, and nodded, slowly.

The rest of the day passed in a daze for him. He had something that he hadn't truly dreamed he could even begin to attain. He had her trust, and perhaps friendship. He hoped it would become something more.

He flipped idly through books while Schala searched for the books for her brother. She read to him, and was having him practice reading as well. Magus reminisced about that. He started looking, and found the book he had loved most as a child. It had adventure, but also, it was about a hermit.

"Here, I think that the prince Janus might like this book," he said, and she looked at it, poked through it for a minute, then looked at him, smiling.

"It's perfect," she stated, smiling, and added it to her small pile, and went to actually purchase them. The nu who sold the books waved her away, giving them to her free.

When they left Enhasa, he sealed the books in his negative space, and they flew back to the main continent, where he gave her back her books, and straightened her hair once more. He refrained from letting his hands wander again. At the outskirts of Kajar, and the passages to the palace, he put his hood up again, keeping his promise to let it go down around her.

They parted ways at the palace gates, he bowed his head to her, and glided away. She walked slowly back to her room, to hide the books from her brother until his birthday.  
>~~~<p>

Magus lay on his bed, fingers on his lips. Running over what had happened in his head. He couldn't believe it had actually happened. He had only had a few actual hours contact with his sister so far. Not to question luck, he was giddy almost. It was a joy to be able to do that. And he would be able to see his sister more often now. She wanted to be friends. He wanted more, but that could come later, the time was there.

The next day, he attacked his studies with renewed vigor, and actually let the gurus snag him away, and took in their lessons gladly. He learned even faster than usual, and his knowledge base was quickly surpassing most enlightened already. He was catching up to the gurus themselves.

In a matter of short months, he had caught up enough to become an actual help. This time passed in a daze for him. He would stay and talk with Schala fairly often, and she would talk back, and they would get to know each other better. She knew him best out of anyone. Even now, as an adult.

And he was becoming closer to her. But time was running short until the sunstone's power let out.

He hated it, but he began spending more time with the three gurus, and the Queen. Planning the Mammon Machine was coming along, but almost too slow. When he wasn't with them, he was in a trance-like state, trying to remember how the machine was built.

The matrice was coming along slowly, but the power source to activate the machine was what was giving trouble. No one could figure out how to activate the machine fully. So everyone was concentrating on actually finishing the Mammon Machine itself.

The Queen was becoming more desperate, and you could see fatigue in her eyes now. She stayed strong in the face of possible disaster, but was quickly making an obsession out of making the new power source work, because she couldn't find a way to recharge the sunstone. It took millenia to do that, and there as no way to speed up the process. Magus was becoming fatigued as well. Everyone was. And it was stressful.

No one else really knew about it. Not Schala, not Janus, no one. People knew there was research going into new technology, but they assumed it would be like the blackbird, which had been completed around a year ago. The gurus were always studying something. No one was bothered by it. Except the royal children. They could sense that something was wrong. Schala could tell because she knew the gurus and her mother, and Janus knew because he was observant, and Magus privately knew also because of the black wind.

His memories were slowly returning to him, and as he became more productive in technological advances, he realized how difficult it was to build new things. Magus respected the gurus more. He didn't like them, but he respected their prowess in their fields of study.  
>~~~<p>

"Are you okay?" Schala asked him, sitting next to him in the palace garden. She looked worried, as she was quite often recently.

"I am fine, just tired," he told her, hating how he couldn't expand to the whole truth. Magus hated keeping anything from her. Schala made burdens easier to bear.

"Do you want to go rest?" Schala asked him, moving her hands to his neck.

"This is rest," he laughed, quietly. She made it easier to forget that they had to somehow complete the Mammon Machine. Janus would soon be four, and then the Sun Stone would fail. And she made him think that the world would not end. He got up. "I should go" is all the explanation he gave her. He watched her brow crinkle in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked, worried still. She wasn't going to stop him from going, but still, she would ask.

"I just need to go now," he said, not offering anything more. Schala accepted it, as he did it somewhat often. Magus was just a brusque person, even to those he loved most. And he left.

Walking through the halls to his room, he was cursing under his breath. There was too little time. And to make it worse, they HAD to rely on Lavos for power. It made him want to scream. He brushed past people, who could just sense his anger, and got out of his way as quickly as possible. The distaste he felt here was suddenly stifling. So when he reached his rooms, the door slammed behind him, and he couldn't help a mildly violent outburst.

He would have to fix the door to the armoire later. He went up the steps to a tower, and took out his scythe. It whistled through the air as he went through set forms viciously. The reach of his weapon of choice barely cleared the walls at times. And this continued, whirling, twisting, cutting through the air, until his anger abated. His frustration melted into discontent. He slumped against the wall, cradling his scythe as if it were a child.

Every time he thought of it, it was the same, and it built up until it boiled out and over. This room was where he could safely vent his anger. But also where he could feel hopeless.

It passed, as it always did, with him feeling tired and empty, wishing there was someone he could tell, knowing it was the one thing he could not share. Hating that he had to usher on the future he remembered. Hoping that he could stop the calamity that would ensue before it could happen.

_Why?_He thought. The black wind was the only answer to his lament. The rustling of it had grown more clamorous over the months. And it brushed past any defense, and never let him forget.  
>~~~<p>

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update. Too much going at once. This was mostly done over a week ago. I'm not quite content with it, but it'll do...for now. Any comments on it would help. And to my first reviewer, thanks for the support. =)


	6. Chapter 6: Black Wind Blowing

Black Wind Blowing

This is my story, but not my world. Or game. Dang. Chrono Trigger _does_ belong to Squaresoft...sigh.

* * *

><p>The gurus had almost perfected the Mammon Machine. Not that they were actually calling it that yet. But Magus had begun to call it that as more time and resources were spent on it. Melchior was certainly taking a liking to it. He had heard him muttering about it the other day. Magus had cursed his lack of care, but then realized, perhaps that is why it had been called that in the first place. Perhaps if he hadn't been calling it that, someone else would have instead.<p>

It felt like an excuse to him. He rubbed his temples. They were putting the finishing touches on it today, and then in two days, they would reveal it to Zeal itself, not that it's reason for being would be mentioned to the enlightened as a whole. And just in time, too. Janus had been four for three weeks.

The children would be shown the cursed machine tomorrow. The Queen was particularly excited about sharing her work with her beloved children. Magus figured she probably had some sort of educational lecture in mind, if his memory served him right. She had always been one for education before Lavos changed her.

Magus found that he enjoyed the company of his mother, and tried not to tell her how horrible it would become in the years to come. She didn't have to know. She tried too hard to destroy her hopes. So he stayed vague whenever she asked about the future. He only assured her that the power source would be found for the Mammon Machine. This didn't ease his mind any, but Zeal found it greatly comforting.

It was midmorning, and Magus had been in the room with the gurus for a few hours already. He found himself fretting about the final tweaks and modifications as much as them. It made him feel strangely old, and he misliked feeling similar to the gurus themselves. He found a wall to stand near, away from the gurus, and shook his hood down further.

The black wind was almost howling, and he knew something terrible was about to occur. Magus found that he couldn't remember what was about to transpire. It escaped him for some reason. It was hard to concentrate with the black wind blowing through his mind. It scattered his thoughts, and gave him a feeling of forboding. Dread tied his guts into knots, and he couldn't unwind them. This was not something he was accustomed to.

He appeared outwardly relaxed, so he would have to make due.

Voices echoed down the hallway. Queen Zeal burst in, energetic. More energetic than she had been in quite a while. And sure enough, she was talking about the duty of a ruler to take care of their subjects. To Magus' distaste, Dalton was with them, keeping to himself, actually. Magus was surprised. Perhaps the man knew better than to interrupt the Queen when she was in a full blown lecture.

The Queen wrapped it up fairly quickly, and went to check on the gurus. Schala and Janus stayed put. Alfador wandered over to him. Magus grimaced. He didn't like the fact that the cat knew him. It put him on edge even more.

The cat walked right up to him and sniffed at the hem of his cloak. And then it spoke to him brazenly, voice demanding. Just as he remembered. He looked at Alfador, and felt the urge to scratch the cat under the chin. Alfador himself just looked expectant, like he should do what he was thinking about. Magus was torn. He ended up just standing there, staring at the cat. It gave him a slow blink, purple fluff shifting as it sat down.

Schala wandered over. "Oh my, I didn't think Alfador liked anyone but Janus," she said, softly, but surprised. She smiled. "How fortunate."

Janus wandered over, a sour look on his face. Apparently he hadn't come to the same conclusion as his sister. He was a bony child, thin and serious looking, and similar to Schala. But he was missing the kindness and compassion. "Alfador, come here," he demanded of the cat. Alfador looked at Janus, him, and then meowed. Janus finally walked over and picked the cat up. The cat didn't resist, as it wasn't getting any attention from Magus. "Alfador only likes me," grumped the child.

Magus didn't answer. His only response was to look at Janus.

"Janus, be polite," scolded Schala, giving Magus an apologetic look. "The Prophet has come to help us"

"Fine," Janus said, looking at his older sister, not hiding the love he held for her very well. He gave Magus a peremptory nod before wandering off to go and stare at the machine while standing next to the Queen. Magus noted that Janus didn't look well, and was giving the machine looks of fear. Magus couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Schala said, apologetic.

"Do not worry about it," Magus told her. He was mainly relieved that his first encounter with himself hadn't come to any recognition, or world ending paradoxes. One weight out of many off his mind. "Most people don't receive me very well."

"Oh," Schala said, the small noise somewhat abashed, somewhat concerned. "Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Your people don't like strangers much, and most likely not strangers that can tell them about their own future," was his answer. He didn't really feel like telling her they were afraid of him, if she hadn't figured it out already. It was up to her, and if she didn't want to look at it, he wouldn't make her.

"Are you excited about the Mammon Machine?" Schala asked him. "Mother is, she has been talking about it all morning. This is what you weren't allowed to talk about?"

"Yes, the research was strictly prohibited to those who were not working on it," Magus explained. Schala smiled in acceptance of that. She understood what it meant to disobey the Queen, who was strict in policy, and brooked no argument. But her forehead crinkled slightly at his terse tone. Magus was having a hard time being pleasant. Not with the cursed black wind blowing a gale that only he could hear.

The Queen made a noise that seemed to signal for everyone to stand attention. It was minutely amplified by a minor mana expenditure.

"I would like to introduce everyone to the future," began the Queen. "This will be our new power source in the days to come, and it will replace our Sun Stone, whose tired energy has fueled us until this point. We will return the Sun Stone to the Sun Keep on the southwestern island." she continued. The people there, some were researchers from Kajar, but all were of the higher eschelon of the ranks of Zeal. "I would like to thank those who helped create this artistry of machinery," and she motioned forward the gurus, and Magus himself. "The Gurus of Life, Time, and Reason, and the newly arrived Prophet are the ones who have brought this marvel to us." And Magus found himself inclining his head in a simulacrum of a bow. The gurus themselves did more of a bow than him. There was a smattering of applause for the machine, which was actually quite beautiful in design. Balthazar wouldn't have had it any other way. And all three gurus were artists in their own way. Magus had actually contributed to it as well. It looked almost alive, the cold and copper shining in the lights of it's podium. The emeralds and ruby shelled lights were dim, though. The main matrice in the upper center appeared almost as a face. Even if Magus thought it looked evil, everyone else thought it beautiful.

The interior of it had inscriptions, which Magus had done, the shaping had been accomplished by Melchior, much of the interior by Belthazar, and components had been forged by Gaspar. Truly, it almost was more bio-mechanical than plain mechanical, which Magus had contributed. Basically if they got it going, it could keep running indefinitely as long as it had a power source. The problem was giving it 'life'.

Queen Zeal had finished her speech, and all the noble enlightened were up close and inspecting it.

"You really helped build this?" Schala asked him wide-eyed, having drifted back to him once more.

"Yes, I did help some," he admitted, although it pained him to say.

"Can we go have a closer look?" Schala asked him, curious of the machine, but having a hard time getting close.

"As you wish," Magus answered. They headed to the machine, and people parted, not willing to get close to him. Magus almost stumbled as they approached, the black wind a screaming gale in his mind, so loud and powerful that he could almost physically feel it.

Then he froze. He heard it, in his mind. The screaming, screeching, horrendous cry of Lavos. It cut through his mind like a hot knife, and he had to contain a gasp as the agony ripped through.

And he watched as Schala stepped closer, without him, and as she started to turn to look at him, it was as if something turned her towards the Mammon Machine once more.

Schala stumbled, and almost fell, gasping, as her pendant, also dreamstone, alit. Magus could almost see the power transferrence. There was a look of surprise on Schala's face, but it also looked slightly pained. Magus realized it was her lifeforce that was being drained. And it was fueling the Mammon Machine. It was slowly starting up, and as the jewel encased lights, which were better at retaining and carrying mana, began to glow. It was a slow blinking at first, and the strobing became faster and more frenetic as it took more energy from Schala.

Magus was horrified. And he remembered at last what had started the damned machine in the first place at last. And he knew it to be true when he felt that the black wind was hiding his memory from him. It was revealed to him with such clarity, that he could almost see it from the eyes of Janus, as well as his.

After agonizing moments, the power transfer ended. Magus was there to catch Schala as she collapsed, drained and tired.

He looked at her sadly, as everyone was stunned. They had found the power source to turn the Mammon Machine on, and now it was running with fervor, and the energy in it was building up, filling the room with a reddish glow.

People, shocked at the display, were stunned now by the power of Lavos, the overspill, which would balance out soon, and was already filling them with a certain ecstasy. Magus could feel the power taking a little from them as well. It didn't touch him, as he resisted it, and found no pleasure in it whatsoever. The only ones who looked even slightly horrified were the three Gurus, and Janus.

Magus met eyes with him, and wasn't surprised to see hate in the features of the young boy.

The Queen had a glazed look in her eyes. And Magus knew it was the beginning.

* * *

><p>an: Yep, this was a short chapter. But that seemed to fit. Extending would cheapen it, maybe? Who knows. But it was fun to write.


	7. Chapter 7: Tired Songs

Tired Songs

Don't own Chrono Trigger, to my great regret. Too damn bad I don't have the Epoch, or I would travel back in time and fix that.

Magus was visiting Schala in her room. She was still tired from the aftermath of the Mammon Machine, and it had already been three days. The Queen hadn't had time to visit, as she was explaining the function of the machine to her people.

Queen Zeal was already quite devoted to the machine. Replacing all the functions of Zeal Kingdom that used to rely on the SunStone were underway. She wasn't wasting any time whatsoever, and it would take around two weeks to make sure everything had transferred smoothly and correctly. Everything relied on magic, and so everything in turn had relied on the Sun Stone to work properly.

Magus didn't care about any of that right now. He was more concerned with the health of his sister.

She was awake now, but tired. He had been sitting with her most of the afternoon, after Janus had been forced to leave for his lessons.

"Are you saying that I am the power source for the Mammon Machine?" Schala asked him, skeptical, but forced to believe him.

"Yes, it was unforseen, but your pendant reacted to the power, and started it automatically," Magus explained.

"But, how?" she asked, perplexed at the entire thing. Magus wasn't sure how to explain that. He knew the reason. Lavos ate life force, so it made sense that something attuned to it's frequency and energy signature, waiting for something to react to it, would take her life force to start it up. Except this time, instead of feeding off the planet, it had fed on her.

"Your innate power with magic, plus the pendant, and the matrice that powers the machine all combined, started a chain reaction, and used your energy to start the machine," Magus told her, not really lying to her, but not fully explaining it either. Schala just looked at him, absorbing what he had just said. She understood, but not fully. She was tired though, so she didn't inquire further.

"Strange," she muttered. "It felt so terrifying, as if something had jumped up and started draining me," she told him, pale and somewhat shaky. Magus, his heart going out to her, gently took her hand and squeezed it as reassuringly as he could. She smiled at him. "Next thing I knew, I was in bed, and Janus was asleep in the chair."

"He has been standing guard over you whenever he isn't forced elsewhere," Magus said, not mentioning the chilly atmosphere whenever anyone, especially him, entered the room. "Your brother, it seems, is quite devoted to you"

"Janus really does need to make friends," Schala muttered absently, her free hand rubbing her eyes. Magus disagreed, but didn't say so. He didn't need anyone other than Schala. As much as he didn't like his past self, and wished that the brat would go away so _he_ could be with their sister, he knew that it shouldn't matter. Magus felt silly being jealous of himself, so he dismissed the feeling.

"If you say so, princess," he said, smiling gently at her.

"I do say so," she laughed lightly. And then the sudden tirade of questions started once more. "Why do you always wear gloves?" she asked, fiddling with them.

"I...mislike contact with other people," he replied, not elaborating.

"Not even me?" she asked, smiling, a twinkle returning to her eyes. It wasn't meant to sound coy, or anything of the sort, but Magus was filled with a strange feeling, being used to the clumsy advances of the mystics and humans of his forced home.

"To the contrary, I don't mind contact with you," he said, and smiled at her in a way to make her blush. His grin had been mischevious, and she had seen his face. It had almost been predatory. His hair being brushed back as it usually was didn't help.

"Oh," was her small noise. Magus relished her surprised or abashed noises. It was a great joy he had found, making her blush with small comments or motions. He just had to look at her a certain way, a quirk of an eyebrow, the tilt of his mouth.

"I can take the gloves off if you wish it," was his next sentence. Magus was looking at Schala intently, eyes serious, noting every twitch and shift she made.

She couldn't take the scrutiny anymore. "Only if you don't mind," was her trailing sentence. And with that, Magus let go of her hand, and slowly removed his gloves, loosening a finger at a time, revealing hands with almost claw-like nails, fingers delicate, long and dextrous, but also calloused from years of combat.

Schala took his hand timidly, soft, small hands exploring his larger ones. The touch of her fingers was so light, as she was absorbed in finding every minute detail of his hands. Her touch was light enough to tingle. Magus himself was transfixed watching her hold his hands in hers.

"Are your nails like your ears?" she asked absently. It was an earlier topic being revived.

"Yes, it is a trait of my chosen race," Magus answered. His chosen race had been mystic. The dark magics he had learned had twisted his body in small ways. It might be why he was so large. His eyes had changed, his ears, even his teeth were sharper. His toenails were similar to his fingers. He had lost pigment, and become a machine finetuned to killing. Magus didn't want to explain that either.

"How come you always say 'chosen' race?" Schala asked him, another topic she brought up sometimes.

"My people had different ways to express themselves, and those different ways became known as races, such as the peoples of Zeal being known as Enlightened, and those on the grounded continent being the Earthbound," Magus told her, almost a lecture. His tone was light, and unwavering.

"This was your way of expression? What does it stand for?" Schala asked next, watching his face now, but still holding onto his hands, which were resting in her lap.

"I am a mage, and this is how I turned out," Magus said, suddenly concise, not saying anything else. He didn't want to tell her it was the result of dark magicks. The enlightened used a refined, light sort of magic, and it had only made them more beautiful and fragile to behold. The children who had stopped his plan had a cruder magic, and it wouldn't really change them as much, except that they might begin to resemble their innate elements more over time.

"How can magic change you? Or did you look much the same before?" Schala asked next, not having much to do besides talk, as she was still a bit tired to get out of bed and walk around.

"I was similar to how I am now," he replied, not wanting to speak of his alterations. The subject of why the magic had changed him to something more monstrous was not what he wanted to remember. "Did you know that you Enlightened were probably much the same as the Earthbound were in the past?" he asked her, changing the topic to something he found safer, but not too far off what they had been talking about.

"Well, the gurus have mentioned something similar," Schala said, suddenly musing. "Why?"

"The nature of magic is that it changes the user to represent something closer to itself," Magus said.

"Closer to itself?" Schala echoed, questioning. She hadn't quite realized what that meant, as she had been around magic users all her life, and they all used the same sort of magic, so none of them varied, and appeared as a race.

"It reflects the nature of the magic used," Magus told her. "You enlightened use a delicate magic, and so you are fragile beings, but also lovely."

"The nature of magic..." Schala trailed off, thinking it over. "Why is it that you look the way you do if magic changes the user to reflect itself?"

Magus almost wanted to facepalm. He had just explained how he had come into being, without realizing it. Schala had put him off his guard once more.

"Magic reflects its nature, but not the nature of the being using it," he said, trying to put it as factual as possible, and being more careful in his wording now.

"How do you know all of this?" Schala asked him, and now it was her turn to watch him intently.

"Where I lived, there were more varied forms of magic, and so there were multiple races, even if everyone was of the same origin, which is why the races developed," Magus explained. "Some might even be called monsters to outsiders, or fiends, due to the nature of magic, and those unused to it"

"Would you be called a monster?" Schala asked softly, squeezing his hand tighter as she asked the question.

"To some I would be a monster," he answered her truthfully. To most he was a monster. He had even thought of himself as a monster for some time now.

"I don't think you are very monstrous," Schala said, quiet, almost sad sounding. Magus put his hand up and cupped her cheek, relishing her soft skin beneath his hand. He almost wanted to tell her that was only because she had never seen him as he had been most of his life, or heard of the acts that he had commited in the name of revenge.

"And for that, I am most grateful," Magus said instead. Schala tugged his hand somewhat insistently, and he followed the direction of the pull, and found himself sitting on her bedside being hugged tightly. He heard a small sniffle. "Are you well, Schala?" he asked, somewhat alarmed.

"It is alright, Magus," Schala answered. "I think that you are perfectly lovely" And she continued to hold onto him tightly. Finally Magus gently prised himself loose, and planted a light kiss upon her forehead.

"I am most grateful to you," he said, again, reiterating, holding her close, but with enough distance to look at her easily. Schala blushed, and shook her head slowly, not sure how to tell him that he needn't be grateful to her. Magus knew this, as he knew the true nature of his sister better than anyone else. Not that it was hard to tell who Schala was. She was one who wore her heart upon her sleeve for all the world to see. And it was that very reason most people loved her within moments of meeting her.

Magus' hand came up, and tilted her head up to meet his eyes once more. "You are the only person I have ever met whose nature is reflected in how they look so perfectly," is what he said, right before kissing her. What he left unsaid is that he thought her the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Unlike the first time he had kissed her, this time he was thorough. And he left her breathless. But he stopped there. She was tired, and he wouldn't strain her. She made a soft sighing noise into his chest. He felt her accelerated heartrate, and began to stroke her hair, holding her close. "You should rest now and replenish your strength."

Schala made a small disappointed noise. Magus held her a moment more. "Do you need help sleeping?" he asked her.

"No thank you, I feel tired already," Schala replied. She was still blushing, her pale skin making her incapable of hiding emotion very well. Magus repressed a sigh of his own. He actually needed to return to the Mammon Machine, to help the finishing assessments, then the Queen wanted to see him once more. All he wanted to do was stay with his sister. His plans had other ideas.

"Sleep well, my lady," he said as a farewell, before leaving. He actually made a small bow as he left. Schala was the only one he could ever bow to without brushing up against his pride. He didn't even bow to his mother.

"Are you telling me that the data we have begun to collect from the Mammon Machine has pinpointed the location of Lavos?" asked Queen Zeal, demandingly. She appeared slightly fevered.

"Yes, majesty," Belthazar replied. "The energy we gather from the Mammon Machine comes from a certain location underground"

"Underground? So is it like another Sun Stone?" the Queen asked next, curious. Belthazar new what she was asking.

"I don't think it is quite like the Sun Stone, the energy is different, so we were lucky to come across it at all," he told her.

"So are you saying we can or cannot bring it here?" the Queen asked, wanting an answer. If brought to Zeal, the power would be more easily manipulated if it was like any other power they had ever used.

No one knew the answer to her question. They just shrugged. And that was when the Queen whirled to face him in this discussion. The Prophet might know the answer that eluded others.

"Prophet, what can you tell us from your visions?" Queen Zeal beseeched him, more polite to him than others. Dalton, who was standing in on the discussion, as he usually was, sneered.

Magus, his hood down, didn't quite bare his teeth back at Dalton. Barely. But instead answered the Queen quietly. "I cannot see being able to bring the power source to us, my Queen, but that doesn't mean that we cannot get closer to it," was his cryptic, vague answer, as he was leading them all to the conclusion which would take years to undertake to completion.

"Closer..." the Queen was at a momentary loss, before she smiled. It was as if the sun was lighting her face. She turned to face the gurus, who had come to the same conclusion that she had.

"We could go to it, but the area where we have triangulated to be the closest point on the surface is under the ocean itself," Gaspar said. "How could we go under the ocean itself?"

"You know how our past excursions under the ocean have gone," Melchior reminded the Queen. But already she was dead set on getting closer to the energy source. "Many researchers have died due to the pressure that far under the surface of the ocean," Melchior said, trying to dissuade her.

"No, we must get closer," the Queen insisted. Already, Magus could see the influence in Lavos. Although the Queen wasn't even close to mad yet, he could see the beginnings of it.

"Why are you arguing with the Queen?" drawled Dalton, earning an approvinglook from Queen Zeal. "Your job is just to find out a way to do it as an extension of her will"

The gurus grimaced. They didn't particularly care for Dalton, who was rude, loud, but cunning.

"You could build something," Magus suggested, making his voice sound as if he had seen it already, getting into the swing of his position as 'Prophet'. "I've seen the wonders built upon this kingdom"

"You will build me something that can take us to the bottom of the ocean," the Queen said, her voice brooking no argument whatsoever. Magus knew that over time, as the plans for something to negate the pressure of the ocean was being designed, Lavos would begin to intrude upon the Queen's consciousness, and the Ocean Palace would be the ending event. If it wasn't something so horrific, he would feel more triumphant at the acceleration of his plans. He knew he would have around two years before the Ocean Palace would reach completion. He wasn't in any hurry, and over time, as he remembered more details, he would become more indispensable. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he knew he would have to take advantage of the madness that would slowly consume his mother.

The meeting was adjourned, and Magus left the room after everyone else left, hating the feel of the energy the Mammon Machine was emitting. The room was scheduled to be opened to the public after the power transferrence was completed.

Dalton was waiting for him outside the room, lurking behind one of the graceful, whimsical statues in the corridor.

"I've noticed that you've been rather...close to the Queen's daughter," drawled Dalton, his voice oozing like honey. "Why is that?"

"The Princess Schala is very kindhearted, and has chosen to be my friend," Magus said, not being baited by Dalton.

"I've noticed that the Queen has been rather dependent on your opinions as of late as well," Dalton mentioned.

"I only tell her what I can, when she asks," Magus said, sounding humble. Dalton sneered at that.

"You don't fool me," he growled suddenly, eyes narrowed. "You just want to improve your position here."

"I am not here for anything," Magus said, quietly, voice cold once more, no emotion tinging it, as he rarely let emotion color his voice.

"Yes you are, everyone is here for something, and no one gets in the good graces of the Queen as quickly as you have without wanting _something_," Dalton said, contradicting him on purpose.

"I was lead here, and will stay until I am lead somewhere else," Magus said, and began to walk away, his smooth stride uncaring.

"I had claims on the princess first, you know," Dalton called after him. Magus found his fists clenching suddenly, jaw tight. He didn't slow down, stumble, or say anything. He gave no indication that he had heard what Dalton had said. Magus had no intention of reacting to anything that Dalton said or did. But he also had no intention of letting Dalton anywhere near Schala if he could help it.

Magus went to his room where he practiced with his scythe alone. He couldn't visit Schala because Janus would be back there once more, and he couldn't sit still and study, or sleep. Plus he was angry at Dalton...again.

He snarled, and when he thought of Dalton, a whisper went through his mind. He knew Dalton warranted watching, and that nothing good could come of him. With Dalton in mind, he cut at the air, picturing Dalton being torn apart.

The imagination that Magus possessed was quite vivid. It helped that he had actually ripped people apart before, so he knew what it would look like.

When he was satisfied that Dalton had died enough in his mind, he just teleported to his room. It took a minor power expenditure to do so, but he wasn't in the mood to walk. There wasn't a flash when he disappeared or reappeared. It was as if just faded away, and stepped into existence in his room.

Magus found himself brooding once more, as he thought about the future to come. After a while, he became tired, and as he was falling asleep, he returned to sweet thoughts of Schala. He remembered the scent of her, her warmth, and the taste. He hadn't touched her in such a way since flying to Enhasa with her, and he slept quietly, if not without sin. He dreamt of Schala.

a/n: Well, this was a shorter chapter, but I think I say that every time. But I just write till it feels like a good break point. Can't wait till all the drama comes along. Drama is always fun. Always...Dang, I want to dirty it up, but that just wouldn't be right.


	8. Chapter 8: The Winds Yearning

The Winds Yearning

Don't own Chrono Trigger, and man can I just not let that go. Blargh-e-blargh.

* * *

><p>The months were advancing, and the Queen almost seemed to exude heat as time went on. She still cared about her people, but she had already decided that she needed a new center to rule from, and that the location would be as close to Lavos as possible. And she also made the consequent decision that the Mammon Machine would join her there once the Ocean Palace reached completion. She had become more dependent upon her 'Prophet' during these months, as he had come to many of the ideas, claiming he had seen them. This accelerated the process more, and Magus knew he was getting closer to his goal of Lavos once more. He didn't think he could summon Lavos again. The cursed being was too wakeful for that. So Magus bided his time, and found himself being torn between Queen Zeal and Schala most of the time, the rest was studies, which he had basically learned everything of use to him, so he had some time to himself.<p>

The Sun Stone had been sealed off in the Sun Keep on the southwestern floating isle. Balthazar was the main guru working on the ocean palace. It was mainly blue prints, and he enjoyed it. Gaspar and Melchior weren't really needed for it, since the energy and pressure problem had been solved before the Queen had demanded the Palace under the Ocean. The particular studies they performed were done separately once more.

Magus enjoyed being with his sister, and it seemed to him that she was becoming more beautiful by the day. But also more worried. She noticed her mother changing as well, but was ignoring it. She spent more time with him of late, when she wasn't studying, or being studied with her interactions with the Mammon Machine. It only reacted to her in the way it did, and it turned out that she could manipulate it in a way. Which took energy from her. Magus hated her working with it, but swallowed his objections. It was necessary for his long term goal. If he wanted to save her, she would have to endure. So he dealt with his feelings, and concentrated on making her happy when he wasn't appeasing the Queen. She had become more violent in her outbursts lately. Magus was nearing a year spent in Zeal.

"Guess what?" Schala asked him, as they were walking through the green fields of Zeal together.

"What is it that I am to guess?" Magus queried back, smiling at her. She was quite full of vigor today.

"I have finally turned 17!" she exclaimed, excited. "I won't have to go to lessons anymore, and will have more free time"

"You can explore your interests more, I take it?" he asked, blandly. He enjoyed sounding apathetic around Schala, as it was one way to tease her.

"Well, that too," she giggled. "Something else as well. Are you curious?" she asked him. She was holding something back, and enjoying it.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to make you tell me?" he asked her lightly. "I am not fond of guessing." She didn't know how true that was.

"I think that you'll have to guess," she said, and began running. Magus sighed, grinned, and started running after her, with his longer, loping strides. He was already faster than her, so he figured gliding would be cheating a bit too much. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the chase.

He circled around Schala, and when they reached the woods, he let her think she was safe. She stopped behind some bushes, and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Magus quietly snuck up, and when he reached her, he whispered, "Boo," behind her. She gasped, turned, and when she saw him crouching a few feet away, she started to run again. Magus didn't let her escape him. She wasn't this playful very often, and he found it was actually fun to play along with her when she was.

Magus tackled her, being careful not to land on her as they went through the air, twisting so he would absorb the energy of impact, and he rolled over after landing, pinning her down. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to find some sort of escape from him. She was laughing as she did so, and Magus had a harder time getting a hold of her wrists than he thought he would, trying to be careful but subdue her at the same time had complications.

Finally she stopped struggling, gasping for breath. Looking up at him, she laughed and said, "Still not going to tell you."

"Oh really," Magus said, sounding unbelieving, voice not giving anything away. "I think I can rectify that." And he began to tickle her, ruthlessly. He had enjoyed finding out that she was ticklish. He enjoyed it more that he could be the one to tickle her even more.

"You're...horrible!" she gasped, between giggles.

"You could stop this quite easily," he breathed into her ear, leaning in closer to her, and smelling her hair.

She didn't answer him for a bit, until finally, she said, "Fine, fine! I'll tell you."

Magus stopped tickling her immediately, and sat up, still pinning her down. "You won't just run again? If you do I'll just have to catch you," he said, with a predatory smirk, staring at her eyes.

"No, I won't run," she said, smiling, but defiant. So Magus got off her, slowly, and was prepared when she started to jump away again, catching her arm and using it to spin her around, so her back went into his chest, and his arms wrapped around her.

"What was that? You were about to tell me your big secret?" he whispered into her ear, softly.

She was suddenly quiet, and he noticed she was blushing in his arms. "I don't want to say it..." she confessed, shy again.

"It would have been easier if you had just told me," he said, breathing into her hair.

"Well, promise not to look at me?" she asked him, nervous.

"I won't look at you, promise, but I'm not letting you go," he warned her, but giving her his word. "My eyes are shut."

He heard her clear her throat nervously, and it took her a moment to say it, and she squirmed a bit while doing so. It stunned him enough that he opened his eyes again. "17 is the age where an Enlightened girl is allowed to be courted," she blurted out, finally.

"Hmm, really now?" Magus asked, finding it funny, but understanding her sudden shyness.

"Yes...really," Schala said, and she suddenly felt the need to be free of his hold on her, and pulled away. He let her. She ended up kneeling in front of him, and he sat back, lounging, elbow on one knee, smiling at her. "Mother wants to have a formal dinner tonight in celebration, and she is going to bring suitable candidates as well as the important people"

"What makes someone a candidate?" Magus asked. His voice didn't show the sudden tense feeling in his stomach. The idea of other people being able to flirt with his sister gave him a disgruntled feeling.

Schala was flushed still, and having a hard time making eye contact, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. "Well, they have to be...fertile," she started, stumbling over the words, and trying to put it as least bluntly as possible, but not able to completely avoid the sexual bits. "And they also have to have rank," she finished, still looking down.

Magus didn't say anything for a while. He sat there staring at her, until finally he said, in a light tone that wouldn't betray his anger at his people, "They want someone that can give them an heir."

"Yes," Schala said, "My mother was chosen because she was beautiful and able to bear children."

"I thought it was because she was intelligent and wise," Magus said, sarcastically. He watched Schala flinch, and regretted showing his ire, even that little bit. After a pause, he said in a lighter tone, more jokingly, "I think that I'll have to examine each of these 'candidates' for suitability myself, and if I'm not pleased with them, they will have to stop their clumsy courting."

Schala smiled at him, and laughed a little. Magus looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to explain. "Janus said something very similar this morning."

"Smart boy," he said, realizing that he had felt the same way he did now as a child. Small things that happened broke more memories loose. "If these suitors can't handle a child, they definitely won't be able to handle me, and I don't think that will work at all," he said, smirking, eyes glinting.

"You just want to chase them away!" Schala said accusingly. "Just like Janus!"

And Magus paused a moment to consider that thought. It was completely true. He would just scare them away. He nodded his assent to her accusation, still smirking at her.

"Besides, I do get a choice in the end," she went on, "It's not like I'm to be forced into anything. I get to choose who I want in the end."

Magus closed his eyes, and put on his best Prophet voice, "I foresee that none of these suitors will fit your taste, and that they will all leave you in peace rather than waste your time," he droned. Schala swatted him, laughing.

"I swear, you and Janus are exactly alike! You two should be planning this together!" she laughed, voice light. Magus frowned to himself. Had he really changed so little over the years?

"Perhaps I will just have to protect you from these suitors," he growled, voice suddenly deep and rumbling.

"You'll have to do it when Janus goes to lessons," Schala said, looking at him. "He seems to have much the same idea that you have."

Magus smirked. "I'm not sure if it goes quite like mine does," he said, before sweeping her towards him and kissing her as thoroughly as he had yet, making sure she felt his passion. He only felt more vindicated when she timidly returned his kiss. And when he was done, he didn't let her go. "I don't think he can do that." he said, grinning at her. Her flush was deeply tinged, and she had a hard time thinking straight, fingers still clutching the front of his shirt, breathing heavily. "I'm allowed to do that now," he stated, hands tangling in her hair, "And you just let me." Schala only looked at him, eyes wide and wondering. Of course, he didn't think about the fact that he _was_ Janus, and had contradicted his previous statement.

"You shouldn't do that," Schala said without conviction. "I shouldn't be kissing people, even if I can be courted."

"Perhaps," Magus mused. "Then again, I don't believe that any of your suitors are worthy of you."

"Are you a suitor?" Schala asked, quiet still, eyes seeming a deeper hue than before.

Magus looked at her for a moment, before answering seriously, "Yes." And he got up slowly, and offered his hand to her. She took it, and he lifted her up gently. "And as I said, none of them are worthy of you."

When Schala attempted to protest, he put a finger to her mouth, shushing her. He offered her his arm, and she took it gingerly. She looked strangely sad at his sudden change of mood. He didn't speak as they walked back to Zeal Palace. As they passed by Kajar, he put his hood back up on his head. When they reached the Palace doors, he released her arm, took her hand, and kissed it. "Good day, Princess," was his farewell statement. She nodded to him. "I will see you this evening at dinner."

Magus found himself brooding in his room. Schala's question had brought something to mind he had been avoiding for quite a while now. He didn't believe that he was suited to be with his sister. He had committed too many horrors to count, and atrocities beyond number. Had atrocities committed _to_ him. His sister deserved someone undamaged and pure. Like her. He found himself sleeping through the afternoon. His dreams were unpleasant.

_His room was dark. It was always dark. He wasn't allowed light until he could cast a stable enough spell that would last. His studies hadn't taken him that far yet. _

_The mystics had elaborate magicks, and he was proceeding quite well, but spells that had circular energy use were quite complicated. He was mid-teens now. Even if he learned quickly, there was much to learn. So his room remained dark. In the dark was where he felt comfortable now. He had been in the dark for years now. Since he was seven. _

_Sleep always came uneasily to him. His dreams took him to his home, and his sister, but also to the black wind, and Lavos, screaming in his head. During the day, he could ignore the whispers of the black wind, but during sleep, it could blow through his head undeterred. _

_Tonight it was blowing exceptionally strongly. _

_Janus awoke with a gasp, to find himself bound. He struggled, unsure, mind coming awake. _

_He recoiled when he felt a warm hand touch his face, and a thumb brush his lips. His eyes, still blue on the outer irises, but red in the centers, the tendrils reaching out from the edges of his pupils, wide. _

"_Hush, my little darling," cooed a voice he hated. It was Flea, who was his teacher in all things arcane. The man had manipulated his body until it resembled that of a woman, even if he couldn't actually make himself a woman. "I came here just for you."_

_Magus pulled away even more, but found the soft hand that had held his face had become harder, and grabbed his neck. He gasped slightly as the air was crushed from his windpipe. _

"_I have come to show you pleasures you never imagined," Flea giggled, still crushing Janus' windpipe casually. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you."_

_Janus managed to break free of the grip, neck slightly bruised by Flea's hands. "Get out," he hissed, angry at the intrusion of his room and his personal space, but the hint of fear as he found his mana flow blocked, and his hands and feet bound. _

"_Are you surprised, my bright star?" Flea asked him, the moonlight in the room illuminating his smile. Flea was almost like flame, and his full lips were parted, showing teeth. _

"_What do you want," Janus asked, growling, trying not to show his mounting fear, a tight ball in his stomach, which was slowly starting to knot tighter. _

"_You, my silly boy," Flea said, pouncing on him, and kissing him roughly, bruising his lips as well. Janus thrashed, but found it did not help him any, and that Flea seemed to enjoy it more when he did. Janus fought anyways, sick horror mounting as his fears were confirmed. _

_Janus refused to make a noise as Flea proceeded, refused to react, neither to taunts, nor to pain. _

Magus awoke sweating. He hadn't had _that_ dream in years. Looking out the window, he noticed that the sun hadn't yet gone down.

He knew that further attempts at sleep would be in vain. So he paced, after washing his face. He tried not to brood upon the past, but found it difficult, as his mind kept wandering back there of it's own accord.

Magus found himself smiling darkly as he remembered what he had done to Flea when he had finally realized that he had surpassed the man in magickal arts. That had also when he had found his full affinity for dark magicks. The man had been slightly addled ever since, and had also found himself impotent.

Magus paced and paced, and was surprised that he hadn't worn a path in his carpet yet. In his quarters in the castle he had built, the carpet had been threadbare in a line. He had carved out his path over years there. Here in Zeal, he had the niggling assumption that the carpets and other upholstery were self-repairing. He noticed that most of the things in Zeal took care of themselves. Except for the plants.

He was distracting himself. He knew it.

But when he wasn't brooding on the past, he was listening to the black wind whisper warnings. And he wasn't sure what it was warning of currently. Nothing was good in his mind at the moment. He passed the time that way for a while, before finally going to the room he practiced in. He performed the trick where he just faded out, and reappeared in the room.

He first sealed the room off. Then expanded his power, almost like stretching, and manipulated it slowly, feeling his power uncurl. He basked in the feeling. Using shadow arts basically numbed his feelings. Magus lost himself in the thrill of magic. It was a heady feeling, and it wound it's way throughout the room, sluggish at first, then like muscles warmed up, he worked his way through basic exercises, reaching the more complicated ones, and then worked through them in reverse order. When he left the room, he had time to change into something more appropriate for a formal dinner underneath his cloak. He didn't really believe it mattered, but did it anyways. It was the thought that counted, according to the Queen.

* * *

><p>When he reached the elaborate dining hall, he was early, and was admitted to his seat, to the right of the Queen, which was to the right of Schala. The Queen was at the head of the table, to her left, Janus, and to her right, Schala, then the rectangular table bent, Dalton was to the left, across from Magus.<p>

Magus almost stopped breathing when Schala entered the room. She had changed from her regular attire to something that accentuated her natural beauty. She didn't look very comfortable. Magus wished he could hide her. Janus was holding her hand protectively, as they entered the room together.

Oddly enough, it was the Queen who was late. All the guests had arrived, Dalton had been granted the time to become bored with staring daggers at Magus, and had just went to staring at Schala out of the corner of his eyes. Magus for his part, ignored Dalton, and everyone else, his hood hiding him from everyone. It seemed almost as if the darkness in his hood was even darker than usual, almost as if it had solidified somewhat.

The Queen entered at last, and the guests all stopped fidgeting, the whispered conversations put to an end. A lady announced the Queen, everyone stood up, and waited for the Queen to seat herself.

Zeal laughed gaily, eyes bright, cheeks almost flushed. She took her time sitting, seeming to enjoy making everyone wait to sit. The gurus at the other end of the table, gave each other concerned looks. The Queen's attitude had been changing over the past months.

Food was served shortly after Queen Zeal arrived, and she didn't eat much. Neither did Schala or Janus. Magus for his part, never really touched his food. Today was not an exception. He picked at it, eating something every so often from the plates that were circulated, as the courses changed.

Finally, after dessert was taken away, and everyone was drinking whatever suited their fancy, the Queen stood up again. She was laughing. The people who had been making conversation, and the boys who had been all looking at Schala during the dinner, locked eyes on their Queen, the room going quiet once more.

"I would like to announce the reason for this special dinner," the Queen stated, voice carrying, sounding serious suddenly. She seemed to be herself once more. "My lovely daughter," and she gestured to Schala, who seemed to shrink in her seat, "is now 17, and as according to custom, she is to be courted." and the Queen paused for effect. There was some small clapping. She continued her speech. "This is a special time for any enlightened girl, and I was hoping for it to proceed with all courteousness and grace." Everyone nodded an assent. They all knew the reasons for this occasion. That was when the Queen changed. Her eyes suddenly almost glazed over, and she cackled, cutting through the murmuring.

Her hand shot out, and she grabbed Schala by her upper arm, and wrenched her out of her seat. She let go, and gestured towards her daughter. "Think she's fertile?" she asked the room, voice merry. There was a hush, and surprised looks. "She's pretty enough to get young men tight in the pants, though, isn't she?" the Queen cackled. Schala blushed violently, Janus vacated his seat and appeared by his sister's side almost instantaneously, and the members who had been drinking heavily, Dalton included, laughed. A few sobered at the Queen's words.

Magus, for his part, watched the Queen intently, watching her movements, knowing Janus would take care of his sister for the both of them.

"Hell! To be a proper man, she should be desirable to us older folk too," the Queen continued. As she laughed more, Schala hunched down farther. The Queen's smile snapped off, and he prodded her daughter in the arm. "Sit up straight, girl, show yourself to your eager suitors!" and her voice held a dangerous tone. She looked around, saw Magus, and directed her attention to him next. "Prophet! You know the future! Tell us when my daughter will lose her maidenhead!"

Magus inclined his head towards his mother. "My dear Queen, I only see some things, and your daughter's maidenhead is not in it currently, I apologize for my lack failings," was his tactful answer, voice sounding sincerely unhappy at being unable to tell the Queen her wish.

"No worries, Prophet, you serve me well enough already," the Queen answered, looking at him fondly. "Everyone may go to the next room now," she suddenly declared. And the room was vacated, and it was a small room that had a ballroom floor, and many chairs and small tables, and snacks for those who were peckish even after dinner. Schala hid in a corner with her brother, still embarrassed by her mother's comments.

The Queen herself made an exit shortly after, taking Dalton with her, and leaving furious murmurs in her wake. No one had actually seen the Queen's beginning descent until now. It was evident, as her manner had suddenly drastically changed in the middle of a speech.

The younger guests quickly dismissed the Queen's outburst as overindulgence, and began to wander and talk of other things. Magus found himself mobbed by young girls, surprisingly enough, some shy, and others over-familiar. He chased them away with cold looks, and walked over to the Gurus, who were speaking to each other worriedly. Magus glanced at Schala, and saw to his relief that the young men were keeping their distance, as Janus fiercely glared at all of them. Seeing she was in the safe care of the boy, he continued. His idea was that he would be left alone in the care of the Gurus. He was mostly correct. Bold young women still bothered him. He ignored them, and listened to the talk the Gurus were having.

"I don't like how the Queen has been acting lately," Melchior was saying.

"She's been getting worse," Gaspar agreed, nodding.

Balthazar only shook his head. He hadn't noticed anything really, as he was engrossed in his work.

"She started to change when the Mammon Machine was activated," Magus murmured quietly. The old men looked at him. He had their attention.

"Do you know why?" Melchior finally asked, as Magus was silent.

"The effect of Lavos is different for everyone," Magus finally said, a blatant lie, as it only affected the Queen in such a way. He suspected it was because she ruled the kingdom of Zeal as to why she was targeted by Lavos' attentions. "She will undoubtedly descend further as time goes on," he said, after pausing. This only worried the Gurus even more, and they asked more questions.

"Can we stop this?" they asked. Magus only shrugged in reply, which earned him disgusted looks. He left their company, and went to find Schala, who had not moved from her corner, near a plant.

He ignored the the venemous looks from Janus as he approached, and they sloughed off him like water on glass.

Magus bowed before the princess of Zeal, and when he stood, his head was bent. "I would like to apologize for the Queen's outburst, my lady," he said, voice quiet and low.

"You don't have to apologize for mother," Schala said, voice tight, as she controlled her nerves. "I should apologize for her trying to involve you, Prophet."

Magus silently inclined his head, and stood with her for a while, not speaking, as they took some shelter in each other's presence. Magus didn't think she had forgiven him yet for his coldness earlier. He didn't apologize for that.

After a while, Janus spoke up, voice somewhat angry, "You can leave now, you know," the bow grumbled, eyes narrowed.

"Of course I can, child," Magus told him, voice cold, "I can leave anytime, as can anyone here, at any moment." This was a way of harrassing himself. He didn't like the attitude Janus took towards him, but grudgingly approved that the way Janus treated him was the same as he treated everyone else around his sister.

"Janus, remember you are supposed to be polite," Schala scolded lightly, eyes softening as she looked at Janus. Magus relaxed a little as he watched her untense a little.

"Polite won't make them go away," Janus grumbled, looking at Schala, knowing that he was correct in this matter.

"If you would like to retire, you could send take the young prince to bed, my lady," Magus offered, giving her an escape, should she want one. And with that, he took her leave, and left the party, retiring to his room, tired after spending a few hours in the company of all those haughty nobles. He misliked having to go.

As he took off his cloak, he sighed. The cloak was draped over the back of a chair in front of a desk, and he flopped down on his bed bonelessly, melting into the surface. He relaxed like that for a while, before stripping, changing into something less abrasive, and laid upon his covers, not needing them for warmth. He was warmer even without them in Zeal than he had spent the majority of his life.

Magus went over the Queen's actions in his mind for a while, knowing how much worse she would get over time. How much worse it would get for everyone near her over time. Feeling guilty, he knew this was partially his fault.

The black wind had subsided for now, and he knew the meaning of it's whispering. He slowly said goodbye to his sister in his mind. He couldn't dirty her purity with his filth. His company would still be with her, but he would stop at friendship, he told himself.

It saddened him more than he could say. He felt tears welling, and he blinked them away, eyes burning. Tears were a waste of water, and a waste of time. Magus would have to settle for being her friend and protector, even if he was hurting her in the process.

* * *

><p>an: Well, this took a while to finish. Been busy with all sorts of stuff. But finally! Hah! ….I think it could do with some tweaking, but so far...I'm kinda lazy.


	9. Chapter 9: His Wonderful Message

His Wonderful Message

Chrono Trigger is not mine. Sadly, neither is Magus. Curse you made up characters! Oh, and Squaresoft, too. Can't forget them. They are the ones who have thus tempted me.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and Schala had slowly been fending off suitors, as she showed no interest in any of them, and it was also hard to deal with Janus. No one mentioned it, but they didn't like dealing with the Prophet either. He didn't show interest in their princess, but he also gave them warnings when Janus wasn't enough.<p>

The only problem neither he nor Janus could get rid of was Dalton. The man couldn't take a hint, and was even more brazen when he had been drinking. Of spirits, or the power of the Mammon Machine. Both were heady experiences.

The outburst of the Queen had slowly been forgotten, and people pretended that it had never occurred. It was easier that way.

Workers from all of the habitable parts of the bound continents were gathered, and mined precious metals from the earth for the refinement into alloys to build the Ocean Palace. They were worked hard, but fed and rested adequately. The skeleton of the Ocean Palace was slowly being constructed, and as the months passed, it began to take shape. It looked like some sort of beast that had been washed up. It was being constructed on the main continent. Enlightened only helped when necessary, to smooth the process. Large metal structures were lifted by magickal means, and molded into place through such processes as well, as it would be stronger that way. But all the hard work was done by the Earthbound. To Magus, it seemed that they were built for such labors. Even the women were strong and sturdy. Algetty, the village Schala visited most was relatively untouched. Magus knew it wouldn't stay that way forever.

The Queen was slowly losing her focus on her people, becoming more concerned with Lavos. Her children weren't really in her mind either, except for Schala, who was the only one who could use the Mammon Machine.

The Queen spent hours every day basking in the glow of the Mammon Machine itself. Many people were starting to, as it became publicly accessible.

Queen Zeal also became more harsh in her judgments. People were beginning to be fearful of her temper, more so than in the past. She was less stable. Gaspar, almost done with his blueprints, was also starting to notice, as the Queen had begun to harass him to speed up the process, and make demands.

The Guardians, who protected Zeal, were disbursed, and only the troops directly under the control of Dalton were kept. Their masks kept their identities unknown, and no one knew who was still a Guardian or not.

Magus was being called upon more and more, as the Queen demanded to know more of the future. He found himself at a loss more often than not, as the Queen would ask pointless questions at times. He answered her when he could, with questions concerning the Ocean Palace, rather than things such as which nobles were plotting against her. As far as he knew, none of them, and he couldn't remember any of them but the Gurus being banished. Everyone else had gone along with the Queen.

One day, Queen Zeal asked for him to attend her in the middle of the night. He had put on his cloak and clothes tiredly.

He was escorted to the room containing the Mammon Machine, rather than her personal quarters.

When he entered, the attendant left, and the Queen ignored him, staring instead at the Mammon Machine.

"My Queen?" he asked, after she ignored him for several minutes. She turned at his voice. Her glazed over eyes looked at him, and she smiled, her face stiff and pale.

"Prophet? When did you get there?" she asked him absently.

"A while ago, my Queen," he answered honestly. "You summoned me?" he asked, politely, hiding his repulsion.

Her face lit up when he mentioned it. "I did summon you!" she exclaimed, excited suddenly. "I had the most marvelous dream, Prophet!" she laughed, "Can you guess what it was?"

He looked at her. "My Queen, you know I need direction to know the thoughts of people," he reminded her. He could read minds to a certain degree. She nodded impatiently, before smiling once more, manically.

"Okay, here is your hint," she said, "It involves the future of the Enlightened, particularly myself," she giggled, feverish and giddy.

Scouring his mind, Magus tried to remember certain things. He felt himself stiffen, and what little color he had in his skin pigment, left him. "You were told you would attain immortality," he softly said, containing his horror, knowing how quickly things would begin to proceed from now on.

"Yes!" she crowed, triumphant. "We will live forever at lord Lavos' side!" And she was so happy, she was shaking somewhat. She cut off suddenly, and looked at him. "Prophet, do you want to live forever, as well?"

"I would if I would be able to continue in my service to you, my Queen," he answered smoothly, knowing he was treading on thin ice. She was volatile, and he hadn't been subject to her ire yet, and was attempting to avoid it. He had over a year to go before he would be at the cusp of his goal. He needed her support.

"Your continued service would be a great asset over the ages," the Queen told him seriously. "And it might give you time to lighten up my dear man," she cooed, and the way her voice softened made him shiver. He recognized that tone, and he knew what it meant.

"As you wish, my Queen," he said, bowing lightly to her, "Now if I may return to my chambers, I should return to slumber, so I may continue to be of service to you," he suggested, trying to escape. He knew the Queen had developed appetites recently, and he did not want to be one of her targets. So his tone remained bland.

As he hoped, the Queen lost interest in him quickly, as she waved him away, she returned to staring up at the Mammon Machine, and forgot all about him. Not that she ever forgot for long. Her appetites included any knowledge of the future. And power. She needed more power. It still enveloped Zeal, but more and more, it's scope was becoming more limited, and including her and those she favored.

Schala was one of those she favored more, due to her great abilities. Only the Queen never thought of the powers Schala had been blessed with, and focused only on her daughters' interactions with the Mammon Machine itself.

Magus lightly made his way back to his quarters, staying in the shadows as much as possible, which for him, was almost completely, as darkness clung to him even in daylight. He passed Dalton, who was heading to the Mammon Machine. Magus crinkled his nose at the odor the man emitted. He had been drinking already, and was heading to the Mammon Machine to further his self-induced drunkenness. As disgusted as Magus was by this display, he was further repulsed by what he knew might occur in the room itself. The Queen was in her own delirium basking in the Machine as she was already.

Magus growled to himself, and quickened his pace to his quarters. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep anymore this night. The black wind had picked up once more, although this time it felt different. The wind whispered a more personal message this time. Something that affected him rather than others. The dire warnings warded off sleep, and made him rather restless.

At the entrance to his room, he found himself hesitating. He turned around instead, and began to pace the hallways. This was better than wandering his room, as it gave him something new to look at, and would give his rug a rest. It was the middle of the night, so the halls were devoid of life, beyond the plants placed in alcoves every so often, or a nu sleeping in a corner, which was as good as dead, in his personal opinion.

After a while, he found himself in a section of the castle he rarely visited, due to his distaste for the gurus. His wandering feet had taken him there, though, and for lack of anything better to do, Magus followed them, as they seemed to have a mind all their own.

Lights flickered in a drawing room with the door cracked ahead, and around a corner. Magus was going to turn away, but he heard the voice of Melchior, who actually sounded excited, which didn't happen very often. Melchior's tone of voice was quite often dry, and sometimes cantankerous. Magus didn't know what Schala saw in the old man, besides a strange liking for the Earthbound, which she sadly shared. All this did for Magus was dislike the man more. His respect for the gurus only took him so far. Personally, he liked Gaspar the most, as the man was rather quiet, and kept to himself more often. His studies involved time. Balthazar had a liking of the nu's, and Magus couldn't even begin to fathom that particular quirk.

"You two have been very helpful, you know," he heard Melchior saying. "Without you, I couldn't have finished my masterpieces," the old man kept going.

Then he heard the odd creatures, Masa and Mune, reply to his gushing thanks. "It was an honor to help you, Guru of Life," they replied formally, as they greatly admired Melchior.

"I have used the last of my dreamstone to finish these pieces," continued Melchior. "I was planning on showing the Queen my elemental pieces, but I think I'll keep the knife for myself," Melchior continued, "after all, I might get lonely in my old age," the man joked, suddenly. Magus heard the two creatures laugh with Melchior.

"Too bad big sister Doreen wasn't interested," Mune said after a moment.

"Doreen likes her dreams too much," Masa said almost immediately after.

And Magus left. He knew the elemental weapons would be sealed away. He knew Melchior would subsequently be banished. It was all a matter of time. He knew Melchior would be banished after the weapons were sealed. Magus decided to return to his chambers, to meditate. It would tell him more of the future, as he ruminated and dreamed it all once more.

He sat on his abused rug once he reached his chambers, and it wasn't the same as sleep, and wouldn't leave him as refreshed, but it was more useful, and as he couldn't sleep, it was much better than nothing. And he fell into his childhood once more, the time passing until the sun from the window touched his face, letting him know it was early morning. And he knew.

Melchior would be gone within the week. He smiled grimly, and didn't feel any pang of guilt as he knew he would be a part of his banishment. It was a necessary action for the good of the world, and his own anger.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Magus was in the Throne Room of Zeal Palace. He was beside the Queen, awaiting Melchior, who had requested an audience formally.<p>

"Prophet," drawled the Queen languorously, in her giant throne. "What did you say the old man wanted, again?"

"My Queen," Magus inclined his head to the woman, "He has created great works, a helm, and a sword, and they are his greatest works," he explained once more.

"Why would he need to make those? We are a peaceful nation," laughed the Queen, slightly hysterical, finding it strangely amusing, and unable to contain herself.

"Melchior is a man who creates whatever he feels is necessary," Magus told the Queen, already setting in motion what he knew must come.

"Necessary?" Queen Zeal asked sharply, eyes hard. But she didn't' get past that. A waiting lady, curtsying deeply, announced Melchior was to come in. Queen Zeal smiled, teeth glinting, and it was an unpleasant sight.

Melchior came in, smiling to himself. He had a bundle wrapped in cloth tucked under his arm. Magus' sharp eyes saw a new dagger at his side, with a leather bound hilt. He dismissed it, ignoring a wisp of wind in the back of his mind, as it didn't portend threat.

"Melchior, Guru of Life," began the Queen, her upset completely erased, her face pleasant once more, "What announcement have you come with?"

"Great Queen," Melchior bowed, leaning on his cane, as his back was stiff from age. "I have brought you my masterpieces," and he stood up straight. "If you would, may I unveil them?" he asked politely.

Queen Zeal nodded assent, a benevolent look upon a tranquil face, as if she were as she were less than a year ago. Melchior smiled to himself, and some attendants he had brought with him, set out a table, and bowed their way out. With a small flourish, the cloth was removed from his creations, and was smoothly set upon the table, and the helmet was placed gently on it first, then the sword, whose shape looked familiar to Magus.

"I have created a helmet, which protects the user from both physical and magickal damage," Melchior said, proudly, showing the beautiful helmet, which had some small dreamstone inlay, and other precious stones cut to a thinness that belied the fact that they _were_ stone. The helmet was a silvery color, with both the red and blue that dreamstone tended to be.

"It is very beautiful," the Queen told Melchior, "May I inspect it?" she asked politely.

"Of course," laughed Melchior, gladly letting his Queen look. And Queen Zeal inspected it closely, and even she admitted it was the best work she had ever seen in her life. She handed it carefully back to Melchior, and he went on to the sword. "I have also created a sword, which is sharper than any other, is made of an alloy that cuts better, and holds an edge that will never tire. It is of such strength that I doubt it could be broken ever. I have dubbed it the Swallow for it's speed and grace of form," Melchior said, obviously very proud of the sword, as well.

Queen Zeal waved it closer, and showed it to Dalton first, then him. "What do you think of it, my Prophet?" she asked him coquettishly.

"I have never seen it's equal, my Queen," he answered, and it was true. It hit him where he had seen it before. The children who had worked together, and had been able to defeat him. He had finally dismissed it from his mind, as he had never lost before in his life, and it irked him irrationally that this sword was of the same form as the red-headed boy. The Queen saw his sudden grimace.

"Prophet, why do you make such a face?" she asked him, tone light, but suddenly wary.

"This sword reminds me of something distasteful," he answered, quickly smoothing his face over.

"How distasteful?" she suddenly asked, "Is it past or future that you are reminded of?" she questioned.

Magus had a hard time answering. It was technically in his past, but it was also in a time yet to come. "It reminds me of something that has yet to happen," was his answer, and it was an answer that served more than one purpose.

"Melchior," the Queen suddenly asked the old man. "Why would you create weapons in such peaceful times?"

"It is what I do," the old man answered, wary of the tone the Queen took with him.

"We have no need of such things anymore," Queen Zeal continued, "We have the great lord Lavos protecting us, and even if something could threaten us, we are far more advanced than anything else out there."

"True, but how can I ignore my calling?" Melchior insisted, stepping forward slightly.

"And you even approach me adorned in martial fashion," the Queen snarled suddenly, her eyes had not missed his dagger either. "Since when do you wear weapons, Guru of _Life_," the Queen asked sneeringly, jumping to conclusions, accusation in her voice.

"My Queen, it is only a trifle," Melchior answered her, face pale. He took another step forward, "Let me show you."

"Do not approach further," growled Dalton, eyes glimmering, enjoying being able to order the old man about. Dalton did not like the gurus. The Queen smiled at Dalton, as he was a favored pet of hers.

"So it is true," Melchior said sadly, deflating slightly.

"What is true, my adviser," the Queen asked coldly, face stiff once more.

"You are becoming more paranoid," Melchior told her, voice still sorrowful.

"Paranoid of what? People I trust who disagree with me every chance they get? Being brought weapons in a time where they are of no use?" the Queen listed off her grievances. "How is this paranoia?" she screeched, voice gaining volume in her anger.

"I have advised you for nearly five years, my lady, and before you, the King," Melchior sighed, "When have I ever done anything but tell you my true feelings?"

"You have disliked the Ocean Palace, and forsaken Lavos," the Queen snarled at him, "And those are acts beyond forgiveness."

"My lady, you are not fit to be a Queen in your present state," Melchior said sadly, tears gathering in his lined and crinkled face. "Zeal does not need who you are, but who you were," he finished quietly, his spectacles becoming dirtied by his slow tears.

"You are committing treason with every word you utter," the Queen growled, voice low, more animalistic than believed possible.

"If speaking my mind is treason, I will continue to commit this act, as long as we continue down this path," Melchior told her, his voice heartbroken.

"Dalton, take him to a waiting room, and seal him in there," she growled, vicious. And Dalton bowed deeply to his Queen, gave Melchior an unpleasant smile, and escorted Melchior from the room.

After a few minutes, the Queen focused her attention back on Magus.

"Prophet," she asked, "What do _you_ think I should do with that senile old man?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, her anger just below the surface.

"He is old and feeble, but influential," he mused. "Death would be argued against. The learned way would be to banish him," he continued. Voice low and uncaring, the Queen listened to it raptly anyways.

"Banishment?" she giggled. "That is a good idea."

"Guru Melchior enjoys living with the Earthbound," Magus remembered, "You could seal him away instead," he decided, unable to help himself with a little of his own cruelty.

"Wonderful!" the Queen applauded. "I shall decide where!" and she waved him off, and as he exited the room obediently, he heard the Queen humming to herself.

He didn't shudder, as he knew the feeling she was experiencing, in his own way.

* * *

><p>Later that day, he found himself at the garden again. He often went there when he was at a loss for something to do. He stayed in the shadows, though. Magus knew the only reason that he visited the garden was because Schala loved it there, but at the same time, didn't want her to see him there. The relationship they shared had become somewhat awkward since she had turned seventeen. He had a hard time containing himself around her, especially after he had become so familiar with her, but he knew he didn't deserve her. She was too pure, too sweet and kind, too good for the likes of him. He would only taint her in the end. So he tried to avoid her when he could, and when at last he couldn't take it anymore, he sounded strained whenever he spoke with her. For her part, Schala was confused, and hurt by his actions. Another reason to avoid her, in his mind.<p>

She didn't give up on him. She stayed friendly, and enjoyed his company as much as she was able to with his newly awkward behaviors. Magus was truly grateful for her tenacity. Even if he wouldn't say so to her.

She arrived in the garden, as he knew she would eventually, and tucked himself further into the shadows, trying to stay somewhat hidden, although it was a futile effort for the most part, as the garden was lit by the sun.

Sure enough, Schala spotted him almost immediately, being a rather quick-minded and observant girl. Magus smiled to himself, then stopped himself from doing so, reminding himself he had to distance himself from her before he saved her from Lavos.

As Schala approached him, she smiled tiredly, then sighed as she plopped down on the bench beside him, limp-boned.

"May I help you, Princess?" he asked her politely, voice bland, so bland that it hurt him to speak thusly.

"No thank you, Prophet," she answered him, just as blandly, before giving him a quick smile. "I'm just tired, is all, and Janus is busy with his studies."

Magus shrugged a little. "Am I to entertain you then, Princess?" he asked, voice sardonic as he smiled at her, unable to control his humor.

"No, I was just hoping you would sit there and talk at me in your droning Prophet voice," Schala giggled at him.

"I can do that," Magus droned at her. "Anything else I may do to accommodate you, Lady Schala?" he asked, voice deep and dry.

"Nope, that's about perfect," she told him, voice happy, beyond the tiredness she acquired after working with the Mammon Machine. He was actually talking to her like he used to.

"I am glad to have assisted you," he replied, voice taking a lighter tone once more. Some days he had a harder time giving in to her temptation. And she was always tempting him to humor.

"I get to go to Algetty again next week," Schala told him. "Janus is coming with me again, but he's just going to sulk the entire way."

"Of course he will," Magus said, matter of factly. He understood why the boy sulked, although now he didn't really approve of that approach.

"Melchior said he was going to accompany us too," Schala giggled, excited at the prospect. "He doesn't usually find time to do so."

Magus felt his happiness drain away, like water in a sink. And it was gone. Melchior would not accompany her, not this trip, nor any other. And it was partially his fault that the old man was gone. Magus didn't feel guilt for the old man, but for his sister. He had participated in taking away one of her only actual friends. He remembered how sad she had been before, but this time, instead of as a child, it was his fault.

"Are you well?" Schala asked him, digging him out of his pit of despair. Only to let him tumble back in.

"Nothing. You will find out later," he said, and he got up to leave. "I am sorry, but I must return to my duties for now," he apologized, and he wasn't apologizing just for leaving. He was running away.

"Prophet," she called after him. And he paused, and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you for sitting with me," she said, thanking him, her wan smile chasing him all the way back to his quarters.

* * *

><p>The week had passed, and Melchior had been sealed away. Schala had cried and pleaded, but the Queen would not be swayed. Her eerie smile was that of a mannikin. And the mountain chained to the Terra continent had been entitled Mt. Woe. The elemental guardian, Giga Gaia, had been set to watch over the sealed Guru of Life. No one understood it. The guardian of the mountain had always been a benevolent spirit. But now, no one could even approach the chained mountain. Creatures had been placed there to keep people out. The mountain had become foggy of late. From a distance, the earthbound swore they saw murky shapes wandering.<p>

In the great plain of Terra, the shell of the Ocean Palace was being plated, and the insides were being developed. The workers were beginning to get scrawny, with a sickly look about them. Guards were posted more heavily about the gargantuan shell. And no one objected to the knew trend of behavior the Queen had suddenly begun to exhibit more publicly.

The remaining Gurus held an ominous silence. The Queen showed no dismay at this. She had taken control of the construction of the Ocean Palace, and had the finished blueprints. She held no trust for either Balthazar or Gaspar.

And a week after that, she shared with her council the promise of immortality. And planned to share the news with her people as soon as the new palace was done with it's outer plating. Her council was down to four.

Magus was roaming the hallways, troubled once more. He was troubled all the time, in truth. And his room wasn't large enough to contain his dismay. So instead he abused the hallway's carpets with his restless pacing.

The enlightened that he encountered on his travels got out of his way quickly. It was as if there was a palpable aura of darkness surrounding him nowadays, and it only became darker as time passed.

He was watching the meeting in his head once more.

_The Queen, upon her large throne, and her councilors gathered around. The full council of nine, only Melchior missing. _

_Queen Zeal was fidgeting in excitement to share her wonderful message with her beloved people. And first she would share it with her closest friends and companions. Her fingers were digging into the arms of her throne, and Magus was sure he could see little divots being ground out. _

_As the advisors went, only Magus was actually at the Queen's side. Everyone else, including Dalton, were spread out in front of her. All were equally excited, the Queen's joy being contagious. Everyone except the two Gurus who remained. The Queen, who had been overly suspicious of them as of late, ever since her perceived betrayal of Melchior, wasn't even frowning at them at their consternation. _

_She had demanded that Schala attend as well, and she was behind with the Gurus. She wasn't as fond of them as she had been of Melchior, but they were still her close friends. Janus was there, and he huddled close to his sister, hand clutching hers. Magus knew that the boy was listening to the black wind, and as he watched, could see the tension that gripped the boy's small frame. Magus didn't hear the wind at the moment himself. He heard the lonely despairing wail of it coming on, for different reasons. He didn't know what was coming, but he could feel it's approach. But for now, he had a small silence. _

_Finally, the Queen spoke, her voice surprisingly calm and even, considering everyone could see her trembling visage. _

"_My sweet councilors and family, friends," she began, almost cooing. "I have heard a message, it came to me in reverie," and everyone became more focused on the Queen, wondering, as she paused dramatically. "We all know that the lord Lavos bestows upon us an infinitesmal fraction of it's great power." Everyone did know this. They had heard of it, and learned it's joy over the last year. The people of Zeal had become addicted to the heady power source in the time that had passed since it's welling up. "His wonderful message was given to me a fortnight ago," Queen Zeal continued, eyes becoming more feverish as she told them of it, "And that message was immortality!" was her finishing statement, crowing victoriously. "Our people have been chosen to live at lord Lavos' side for all of eternity!" And her laughter echoed queerly through the circular chamber, becoming more distorted as it bounced from the walls. _

_The councilors looked at each other worried. The Gurus knew better than to look doubtful. Schala and Janus were closer now, Janus with his eyes screwed shut, the full force of the black wind buffeting him, and Schala supporting him, eyes wide with shock, and almost horror. Dalton's eyes were gleaming. He believed every word that the Queen spoke. He knew it's truth. _

_Magus stayed silent, head bent in apparent thought. He knew the fate that Zeal befell. The lies Lavos told the Queen to tell the people. The lies the Queen wouldn't care about as time marched uncaringly forward. His wonderful message was meaningless death. And Magus would let it happen. He suppressed a shiver. _

_Then the clamor begun, the doubtful advisers speaking up their feelings. The Queen's demeanor chilled immediately. Her eyes became cold and inhuman. Her skin was like stone. _

"_You dare question Lavos?" she hissed, and the room quieted once more. There was a look of fear slowly sinking into the faces of her doubters. Of the nay-sayers to the message she had proclaimed in joy. "You may not do such a thing! Never in my presence! And if you do so out of it, I will hear of it!" she screeched in anger. The advisers flinched away from her anger. They knew what had happened to Melchior. _

_The subservience they offered next came too late. The Queen knew of their treachery to her cause, and would not tolerate it. _

"_You will be dismissed from my council summarily, and if I hear anything else from you, you will be punished," she growled, voice pitched low again, the difference from the high screeching hard to believe. And she sent them away, eyes dark, staring after them, brooding. Magus knew she wasn't done with them, he felt it whispered to him through the black wind. He didn't care about them, though. Queen Zeal turned her gaze back to the remaining people in her throne room, face benevolent and serene. "This is a joyous occasion, is it not?" she asked them. Only Dalton answered her._

"_Yes, my Queen!" he shouted, excited, face alit with ambition, and something darker. But the Queen didn't notice that. She only noticed his submission to the will of her dark deity. She ignored everyone else's silence to her question. _

And Magus was shaken from his reverie by an abnormally loud shriek of the black wind. It was a tumult through his mind, and it almost confused him. But it panicked him as well. He did not know what to expect, only that he needed to run.

As he ran, he registered that he was running towards an empty segment of corridors, unused since the observatory had been closed down years ago, as Zeal's interest in the stars had waned.

While he ran silently onwards, feet not really touching the ground anymore, body tilted for less drag, he heard a muffled cry, and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the sweet voice that made it. And for once, horror and fear penetrated his heart. He went faster than he had ever gone before.

At the end of the hallway was a staircase that spiraled up and up to a domed observatory. He raced up the stairs, afraid of what he might find, his heart palpating roughly against his ribcage.

The last door was slightly ajar, and he paused, only to hear another cry, loud now, since it wasn't traveling down a corridor and stairs. His mind told him that the black wind had accentuated it, and he knew that he might not have really heard it with his ears. That didn't matter though. He pushed open the door firmly, but not roughly, mind calming down as he assessed the situation.

He didn't remain calm long. The room wasn't dusty, since charms prevented that happening. But against a side wall, was Dalton, and cowering with a ripped blouse, was his sister. Further enraging him, he saw a bruise on her upper cheek, and her lip was split.

Dalton himself hadn't noticed him yet, as the door opened silently, but Schala saw him almost immediately.

Magus watched a relieved look cross her face. Dalton saw it too, and followed her eyes, to see him as well.

"What?" sneered Dalton, nonchalantly grabbing Schala's shoulder and groping her chest.

"Let her go," Magus told him, an authority in his voice that was normally missing, although he said it so tonelessly, it was almost as if an automaton was saying it instead. The only thing that shone were his eyes, and they put off a red reflection that promised pain.

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" Dalton replied, appearing unafraid. He had a strange gleeful look on his face, that hadn't faded since Queen Zeal's proclamation earlier that day. And the ugliness that Magus had been suppressing reared up.

He raced forward with a burst of speed, and twirled Schala out of Dalton's grip in a spinning motion, and tossed her out of the way, taking care not to hurt her anymore.

Snarling, Dalton drew out a dagger from some fold or another. He was still smiling as he did so. After all, he had been wanting to destroy the Prophet for so long. For his part, Magus was snarling as well, but quietly and unseen. Subtleties were good for one on one combat.

Dalton struck out with a harsh stabbing motion, grunting as he did so, and Magus dodged to the side and hit Dalton on the base of his skull, causing him to stumble forward, and catch himself. Only to swing out to Magus' direction again, which Magus promptly dodged, yet again, having superior speed, and having been fighting for the entirety of his life. Dalton was clumsy compared to him. Magus struck him in the kidneys this time, and Dalton grunted in pain instead of effort.

This continued until Magus had maneuvered Dalton against the wall, where he finally struck out with a real attack, grabbing Dalton's wrist as he tried another stab, and broke the man's wrist, taking the dagger as he did so, spinning, cutting his upper arms, then stabbing quickly his shoulders, and as the man writhed to attack him with his other arm, Magus did a shoulder slam, forcing Dalton against the wall, and throwing the dagger at him, landing it in his right eye. He was right behind it, hand catching Dalton in the neck as he tried to buckle in pain.

Magus, being the taller of the two, picked him up to eye level, and hissed in Dalton's ear, "I want you to feel pain, and I don't want it to end here, I want you to continue to hurt," he explained carefully. His hood had gone back, and for the first time, Dalton saw the face of the man he hated. It scared him. And he gurgled, trying to struggle. It stopped when Magus ripped the dagger out of Dalton's eye, and put his fingers there instead, slowly ripping out the remains of his ruined eye. "I don't want you to ever get this eye back," and to make sure of that, he pulped the eye in his hand and wiped it on Dalton's face.

Dalton didn't even get the comfort of screaming. His windpipe was too constricted to scream, but not enough to pass out from lack of air.

Now it was Magus's turn to don the smile which promised pain, and had a devilish glint in his eyes. "Do you want to join your beloved Queen in madness? To join her tortured descent?" he asked Dalton, voice low and teasing. Dalton shook his head vigorously, or as much as he could, back and forth, knowing it was futile to say no. But he couldn't stop himself, fear had overtaken him.

And Magus laughed, as his hand closed in on Dalton's face, magic activating, and moving into the man's mind. He found memories, and tore at them, he took the man's reason, and twisted it into something the same, yet different. "You are a joke," he told Dalton, smiling, "So you will believe it. You are yourself, yet don't belong anymore," he told the man, teeth showing, and the fear in Dalton's face, the wide eye, the sweating skin, the mouth opened and taking shallow breaths, only fueled the joy Magus took from this. When he finished altering the man, similar to what he had done to Flea all those years ago, he dropped him, and the man fell down like a broken doll.

Magus stood still, and looked at him for a moment, before turning back to Schala. She was staring at him, eyes wide and unsure. His face softened immediately, and worry overtook him as he scanned over her for injuries. "Did he hurt you beyond your face?" he asked her, voice almost shaking in fear for her.

And suddenly he was the man she knew again. She ran to him, crying, and he enveloped her in his cape, putting his hood back up again. Dalton wouldn't remember his crime, and Schala was well. She was sobbing into his chest, fingers gripping tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly, and massaged her scalp. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever," he whispered to her. And she nodded, making a hiccuping noise as she did so. "Can you walk?" he asked her. She nodded again, but when she tried, her legs gave out. "I can carry you," he told her, softly. "Where do you want me to take you?" he asked.

Finally she answered. "Take me with you," she whispered, voice rough with tears.

"I cannot leave Zeal, but you can stay with me for the night," he whispered sadly in her ear, and he gathered her up in the folds of his cape, and employed his teleportation, floating a few inches from the floor, he disappeared into gloom, and reappeared in his room, the only color being his pale, soft sister. He held her carefully, but tightly, and carried her to his bed, to lay her down. And he laid down with her, covering them both in his cloak. After he had done all this, and made sure she was comfortable, he told her, "Now you know what I am."

She didn't respond for a while. "I don't care about that," was her careful response. "I just want to be with you."

"That cannot be, not for a long while," Magus told her at last.

"Why? So more things like this can happen?" she asked him, voice tearing up again thinking about what Dalton had just tried to do to her.

"No, so things can get better," he told her, "But first, there will be more pain, and it will get worse," he warned her. "Everything will be getting worse, and I cannot stop it, but I can see it through to the end."

And Schala nodded, he felt it more than saw it, as they hid beneath the layers and folds of his cape.

"I will take you away some day, sweeting," he whispered, promising, "And it will be safe, it will be better, but for now, we must make it through the coming times."

"Okay," she mumbled back, getting tired after she calmed down. "I can't wait."

And they fell asleep together, clutching each other for comfort.

* * *

><p>an: Well, this was a particularly painful chapter. But it will get better! Believe in the Prophet, he proclaims the truth! ...it'll take a little bit, and now I'm gonna have to change the rating on this I think. Sorry it took so long to come out! I just got distracted for a while. It's been -40 degrees and beyond where I live. Cold, brrr. (celsius or fahrenheit, -40 is the same, shhhh!)


	10. Chapter 10: From Far Away Times

From Far Away Times

I don't own Chrono Trigger, that is Squaresoft's joy. But just wait, I'll have my fantasies, and one day, it will appear real to me! Mwahahahahaaa!

* * *

><p>Magus awoke the next morning, and was having a hard time believing that Schala was curled up in his bed with him. He was watching her as she breathed gently in her sleep.<p>

Her peaceful face was marred by the bruises which Dalton had gifted her in his mistake. Magus smirked to himself at what he had finally had an excuse to do to the man. He wondered if anyone had found him yet, or if he had woken up in the observatory puzzled. Magus didn't care, the man would never be the same again.

A crueler fate had been bestowed upon Dalton, who had never actually been a good man.

His thoughts went back to his sister, as he caressed her face gently, wishing his magicks could heal her, knowing that they couldn't. He could only hurt her in the end, his head kept repeating. She had witnessed what he truly was the night before.

Schala woke up slowly, and Magus cherished every moment of it. Her blue eyes were muzzy at first, but slowly they gained clarity as time passed. Until finally she saw him, and gave a start.

"Good morning, my lady," he softly said, smiling lightly. She smiled at him shyly.

Her face reddened as the full impact of where she was hit her. She didn't move away, though.

"Did you sleep well through the night?" was his question, voice gentle.

"I think I may have slept better than I have for a while now," was her response, thoughtful. Magus arched one eyebrow, amazed that she had managed to avoid the type of nightmares that usually plagued him, and grateful at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" was his next question. And she mulled it over, brows crinkled slightly.

"I hurt," was the final answer. "But not too bad, I feel worse after communing with the Mammon Machine."

His hands spasmed slightly at her words.

It always came back to the Mammon Machine. And he knew where that led.

She misinterpreted his tension. "It's not too bad, really," and she smiled trying to reassure him. "I can fix it all myself," and that is what she continued to do, her eyes taking on a focus momentarily, eyes glowing with the power she held in check.

Her skin looked pale in the light spilling from her eyes, her hair more vividly blue than before. He watched as the bruises shone, and as the light melted away, it left unblemished skin.

The spirit his sister had become fled with the light, and all that was left was a slightly worried looking young girl. Which in turn caused him to worry more than was completely necessary.

She tried to say something, stopped at the first unintelligble sound, paused, and finally tried again, and was successful. Her cautious voice asked him something he had dreaded answering. "Will Dalton be alright?"

His slow answer caused her eyes to change to something slightly sad, slightly pitying. "No."

"Was it necessary to hurt him so?" she asked, and his relief was that the sadness, her pity was not directed at him.

"It was, and now he can no longer hurt you," was his diffident answer. "He may not remember what he has done, but the shadow of it will not allow him to look at you in such a vulgar manner ever again." His voice held no regret, only fact. She flinched at the finality in his voice, and he wondered at her capacity to forgive. After a while, her silence became too much for him to bear. "Do you mislike me now?" he asked, voice barely neutral.

Her surprised look caught him off guard. "Hate you? Why would I ever hate you?" she asked. And it seemed as if she would say something more, but she stopped, her face reddened, and she said something else instead. "You have saved me, and have been more than caring. I couldn't possibly hate you."

"You feel fear, though," he said, voice finally tinged with sadness. "I can feel it."

She didn't disagree with him. But she did add on to what he said, to make the sting of if less. "I also fear for you."

"Thank you for your honesty," he said, squeezing her gently, his embrace warm and protective. "You may find more reason to fear me later on."

"Why? Does it have something to do with things getting worse?" Schala asked him, voice demanding for once. "You knw what is going to happen, don't you?"

"I do, and I cannot tell you, or anyone else," his voice was brittle, and unyielding on this point. She swallowed her dismay at not knowing.

"When it is all over, though, we can go away together?" she asked. He was surprised she remembered asking to the night before.

"I promise," and his voice held passion, and love, which confused, and at the same time, made the princess of Zeal feel a yearning she did not understand fully. This time, she tightened the embrace. They stayed that way, taking comfort in one another, until finally, the sun came in through the draperies, and they both knew that they must let go, and face the times ahead.

* * *

><p>The months passed faster and faster, it seemed, and Zeal was on a collision course with destiny.<p>

Magus only spurred it on faster and faster, pushing past potential hold ups in anything that would get in the way of reaching Lavos.

Dalton's state of mind was taken in course, the Queen not even noticing, and everyone else staying out of his way. In fact, if anything, he became almost helpful, if just as bad-tempered as before. Dalton still hated 'the Prophet' just as much as ever.

Magus didn't care. His only two concerns were the progress of the Ocean Palace, and Schala, although he saw less and less of her as the progression continued.

The time he did spend with her, she was tired more often than not. He found himself becoming her strength, a solid wall against everything that was happening.

The leftover two gurus were isolated eventually. The Queen's reasoning, nudged along by subtle suggestions of her Prophet, was that if one guru could betray her, why not the other two? They didn't seem surprised by it, and took it quietly. They seemed just as saddened as Melchior had. Disappointed, almost. Magus smiled to himself. He hated those old men.

Schala had cried for days.

Janus had only sneered.

Queen Zeal didn't even notice their absence, and her council shrunk, until only Magus and Dalton remained.

The people spun headlong into the dream of eternal life and power along with the Queen. Their greed overpowering their fear and uncertainties. Everyone seemed as if they were of the city of dreams, Enhasa, now. Only a few actually worried, and they mysteriously disappeared when they spoke of it too often. The Prophet and the Queen saw to it.

Magus clearly saw his puppet strings attached to those he wanted them on, and he only had to say a few words to make something happen the way he wanted it to.

* * *

><p>The Ocean Palace was progressing greatly. It was now underwater, and if by his reckoning, it was only half a year until completion. Magus growled quietly to himself, as he sat in his room, bonelessly draped across a chair.<p>

He knew those children would come. Along with that detestable knight. And that they would try to stop what he had spent his life preparing for.

His snarl was louder this time. He would prepare for them in due time. For now, he would continue to oversee the completion of his goal.

The earthbound filth were being bound to the Ocean Palace. His suggestion, and the Queen had loved it. When their use was up, strength gone, they became part of the whole, twisted into monsters and constructs, the power of Lavos coursing through them. The Palace began to glow with their life force within it. He smiled. The magicks used were dangerous and disgusting, but he didn't like the earthbound, and as long as he could destroy Lavos at the end of this road, he was satisfied.

Schala cried over the disappearances as well. And his heart ached when he watched her sorrow.

Magus didn't change his actions any.

* * *

><p>Finally the children made their appearance, and Magus had forewarned the Queen of their coming. He told her they were meddlers, out to stop her attaining immortality at Lavos' side. She believed him, and this was because he did indeed speak truth. The children just didn't realize it yet.<p>

He felt it when they came to his era. The power disturbance. They had gained strength since he had last fought them. So had he. His powers had become more honed, more destructive. Magus wanted to destroy them himself, if they dared to try and stop him once more.

Magus watched from the shadows as they came first to Enhasa, studying them in their wonder. He wondered again how they had beaten him. As far as he could tell, they were terribly simple-minded. The only one he didn't outright hate was the purple-haired girl. She was curious, but put everything together that they saw.

The black wind blew at him, singing a dirge as it whispered around the red-headed boy. Magus lost interest in watching them in person, and reported to the Queen that they had finally arrived, and she crowed in joy, wanting to play with them personally.

He directed against it. 'Good things come to those who wait'. She listened.

It took days, and Magus had no free time to warn Schala of the unpleasantness ahead of them.

In the end, it was Schala who led them to the Queen. She had unwittingly given them the key to enter. Magus almost choked when he saw the familiar pendant on a blonde girl. It disgusted him.

Dalton spoke first, always the brash one, "Oh! So it's you," he said lazily, having seen them on the Blackbird. He had a sick grin on his face already.

The Queen was less forgiving of intruders in her domain. "Who are you! How did you get in here?" she demanded, visibly angry.

Magus interjected before anything else could be said, voice low and hostile, "Your majesty...they are the evildoers I warned you of." And he grinned to himself as the desired effect took place.

"How dare you think you could oppose me, you, you...foreigners!" her screeched insult had less impact on the meddlers than she wanted. They didn't seem to understand how bad it was to not be an enlightened. "You're worse than the gurus!" the disgust in her voice was audible, her dislike of the gurus was hard to match.

The children's voices became lost in the Queen's anger at anything standing against her plans. So when they tried to defend themselves, she only screamed louder. "Fools! Dalton, take them away!" and with that, she had dismissed them.

Dalton sketched a quick bow, jaunty in his assurance they could not possibly stand against his power. "Yes, ma'am!" he laughed, voice distorted. "By your leave..." and it was suddenly quietly menacing, insanity not making him any less threatening. And he summoned a golem. Dalton moved everyone out of the throne room, to one where they could watch the proceedings.

Magus smirked to himself, slightly disappointed that he couldn't take care of them himself, but perfectly willing to watch them, as they put up their fight.

Indeed they did get stronger, and they did beat the golem, much to Dalton's dismay. He was strangely proud of those creatures.

"My poor golem!" he cried out when they finally did beat it, tired and not in such a good temperament anymore. "Inexcusable!" he continued to howl, unabashadly.

The Queen only laughed at this. She had found something interesting, like a bug that had unintentionally crossed her path. "Fear not, children," she told them, voice suddenly husky with desire. "You won't die yet, but you _will_ be begging for me to end your suffering by the time I'm through with you!" and with that, she exerted her power, using it more wisely than Dalton did his, putting them to sleep and sapping their strength at the same time. "What a delicious diversion!" she laughed, smiling at Magus, eyes bright, lips wet as she licked them in her excitement.

She had the Prophet send them into a containment chamber, and he aquiesced to her will happily enough. He didn't mind containing the threats to his plans.

He felt a twinge, and saw the pain in Schala's face as he slowly disappeared with his cargo, into the rooms to hold them until the Queen wanted to play with them. He knew he needed to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>Magus watched as Schala argued with Janus over the intruders. Janus was on his side, and thought it best to let them rot.<p>

Schala won, as she always did against Janus, and they went to free the children. Magus followed in the shadows, as a shadow. He had to stop her from acting without letting Queen Zeal know of it.

Janus showed his repulsion of them as they entered the room. "Idiots..." he muttered, looking at them, and huffing. His sister was concerned with their safety.

"Let us rescue them," said, determination in her sweet voice. She couldn't stand the thought of strangers being involved in the works of her mother.

"You'll be in trouble for this," Janus warned her, voice worried finally. Schala stepped forward anyways, closing in on the containment field.

"Don't worry about that," she told him. "Besides, they might be able to rescue the gurus," she reasoned. Janus only grimaced at the mention of them.

"Schala..." he finally said, starting to argue once more, but cut off by her actions. She had already disabled the field, and it was too late. They were free, even if drained of all energy and power.

"Are you all right?" she asked them, the concern in her voice audible, as she hovered over them, considering healing them. At the affirmative nod from the red-head, she let out a relieved sigh, and continued to talk to them. "You must escape from the palace! And if you could, rescue Melchior?" she asked, hesitant. She felt she was asking too much of people who had been mistreated by her people. At their slightly slack-jawed look, she tried to explain further, even as she was trying to get them able to stand up. "He was sent to the Mountain of Woe for opposing the Queen..." and she trailed off, the memory of him being gone painful still.

The serious look she received from the boy panicked her. "Please, you have to help him!" and the desperate tone of it caused an apologetic look on the boy, as he nodded again, in assent to helping.

Magus finally had to step forward, before Schala actually succeeded in destroying the delicate balance of events he had carefully planned out.

He stepped out of the shadows, and entered the room itself finally. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that," he said quietly, menace in his voice.

The group attempted to get up and unsheath their weapons, an futile effort to protect his sister, and themselves, he assumed. He sneered beneath his hood.

Magus prepared to summon his scythe, anxious to kill them, and his voice promised murder as he spoke. "I'm tired of all your meddling, so you'll just have to disappear."

"You musn't!" Schala cried out, near tears, and the look on her face, and the sound of her voice made him pause. He knew if he killed them, she would not forgive him so easily this time. Even Janus made a noise that wanted him to stop his actions.

"I'll...spare them," and it hurt him to say it, as he had dreamed of destroying them for a while now. It had hurt his pride to be defeated by mere children, and he couldn't even alleviate the feeling without severing the bond between him and his love. "In return, you _will_ cooperate, Schala," was the only thing he could say. She had begun to oppose the progression of the Ocean Palace and joining the Mammon Machine with Lavos more and more of late. She couldn't stop until the end.

He stared at her, his eyes penetrating, until she whispered, "I'll cooperate."

Satisfied, he turned back to the children, "Now, show me how you came here." The power in his voice compelled them, and they could do nothing but obey.

Magus cloaked them all in shadow, and like people asleep, they were led out of the palace, and through all of the transporting columns, and followed, as they went through all of the Sky Ways, until finally, as they trudged through snow, they reached a cave at the base of one of the numerous mountains.

Magus was impressed. "Hm. So you came in through here," he muttered to himself, thoughtful. He shook off his musing for later, needing them gone now, so he could return to the palace.

"Schala, when I throw them into the gate, you must seal it on this side," he directed, unable to force them through and seal it at the same time himself.

Schala gained some courage, to oppose the man who caused her emotions to fall into turmoil, even as she was afraid, for he seemed a completely different being than the one she had come to know. "N-no! You can't make me!" she stuttered, her voice coming out as a squeak.

He grumbled to himself, wanting to shake his head. "Obey me!" he growled, putting energy into his voice, compelling. "Their lives _are_ at stake, my lady."

As she looked at him, she saw truth in his eyes. "They will be dead one way or another if they stay here, or return," he whispered, and she knew his meaning. If Queen Zeal got her hands on them once more, they would suffer a long and painful death, and she would find them if they remained.

"I...oh, all right," she mumbled, having no other option, her urge to save Melchior fighting against the need to save their pitiful lives.

That was all Magus needed from her. He took his power into his hands once more, hearing the black wind howl within the cave, bouncing off of it's uneven rough walls. He shunted them through the gate, and they fell in and through it. Schala began her chanting, eyes shut, but he could still see the glow through her eyelids, and her hands were surrounded by her power. His eyes glowed a deep red as he kept the force of the portal pushing to wherever it led, until at last, she sealed it.

"Forgive me," she whispered wretchedly, afterwards.

Magus started towards her, then thought better of it. He couldn't help her with this. Not after what he had forced her to do.

He left her crying in the cave, heart heavy with her pain.

* * *

><p>an: Well, that chapter wasn't the happiest either. It's probably bound to get worse. Dunno yet. Sorry it took so long to come out, and it is kinda short. I'm not satisfied with it...but I tried to follow the story for what I could, filling in my own details. Then back on to wonkiness!


	11. Headlong Descent to Enlightenment

Headlong Descent to Enlightenment

I do not own Chrono Trigger...well, I own it, but not the franchise. That would be Squaresoft. I just happen to have a copy or two of the game. Mmmmm...Chrono Trigger.

* * *

><p>Schala hadn't spoken to him in weeks.<p>

He didn't go to her either. Both of them were busy, and she was unhappy with him. It hurt him to admit it, but it really was his fault.

Not that there was much spare time for anything anymore. The citizens of Zeal, living in their white and gold cities, were tense as well. The Ocean Palace was mere weeks from completion now. Ports were being set up slowly for moving the Mammon Machine to the new palace. It was too big to transport in one jump without killing someone.

Magus winced inside the safety of his cloak and hood.

The voice of Lavos had been becoming more potent as of late, and the Queen's mood, triumphant, also impatient, was hard to deal with. She had become subject to bouts of laughter as of late. Giddiness as well, which Dalton shared with her. But her moods were poison.

People of Zeal had begun to disappear of late. The Queen had appetites now, and just the earthbound were not enough to satiate her. Perhaps her giddiness was also related to the activities she had begun after he had sent the children away.

Magus wished dearly he could send Schala away to safety. Those brats were probably safer away from his era anyways. His mouth formed a slight grimace, imperceptible to those watching him, besides a slight altering in the way the light played across his skin.

"Prophet!" cackled the Queen, her attention drawn back to him, as it usually was. "Is there anything we can do to speed up the Ocean Palace?"

He held back a sigh, having had to answer her questions increasingly often over the years, and now she asked this question at least five times a day. "My Queen, I have hastened this process as much as possible," he explained, voice calm, "Any faster and it could invite error."

She sighed, and he could almost see a pout beginning to form on her face, before she thought of something else.

"Couldn't we just move the Mammon Machine to the palace now, and start initiating activation?" she asked, words strangely coherent compared to her expression and usual mental state. She usually was quite clever as long as it involved Lavos somehow.

"We could, but you would have to be away from it more often," was his answer. "The Ocean Palace is not yet ready for your continuous presence." And it wasn't. The fact it had gone as quickly as it had was amazing, being the size of a city. "The soonest it could be moved is a week from now."

"Then that is what we shall do," she crowed, seizing the opportunity to get the cursed machine a little closer to her deity.

"Do you wish it of me to make the arrangements?" he asked, knowing the answer already, but knowing that she loved to order people, him especially, about.

"Immediately!" she laughed, manically, excited over the small victory over time. He bowed, and exited her throne room, brooding.

Moving the Mammon Machine early would require more workers on the job. He was musing how it would be moved. Until it hit him. The light transporters, similar to the Skyway, but also requiring more energy. He didn't mind that. They would utilize Lavos, who seemed to have quite a bit to spare. After all, they had put up quite a few of those very same energy eating light passages into the new palace.

Magus was trying to calculate how much tweaking it would take to move the Mammon Machine as he headed to it's holding room. He turned a corner, and quite literally, Janus bumped into his legs. Magus halted, and watched as Janus bounced to his bottom, face going pale in embarrassment and anger, prideful, even if only five.

"Do you need assistance, princeling?" he asked the angry child, tauntingly, reaching down to pick him up by back of his shirt. He halted though, half bent over, as a gust of the black wind almost blew him over. His eyes widened, and he knew at once why it blew for Janus. He could feel loss in the boy's future.

Magus straightened stiffly, and Janus had gotten up on his own. To his closer inspection, the boy had bags under his eyes. The boy moved jerkily, as if something were trying to hold him down. He recognized the actions. His other self had some inkling that something bad was going to happen, and it would be cataclysmic.

Janus brushed past him, back straight, eyes angry.

"Wait," Magus asked, voice serious. The boy listened to him, surprisingly. His younger self looked at him, impatient, glaring. "Don't tell Schala." was all he told him. It was all that was needed.

Janus looked abashed that someone might have guessed something only he thought he knew.

Magus broke off eye-contact with an aloofness he didn't really feel, and whisked past Janus. He felt the boy's eyes burning into his back as he walked towards the Mammon Machine, the feeling of the look not relenting until there was wall between them.

He let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and felt a sadness creep up, cold feet walking up his spine. It made his limbs feel heavier. But he knew he couldn't change this particular eventuality. He couldn't prevent his future without damaging his revenge and saving Schala. So he put Janus away to the back of his mind, and continued his walk to the devilish machine.

When he entered the room, Schala was feeding the Machine again. Engineers were taking readings. And citizens were basking in the reddish glow, brighter with Schala there. He gritted his teeth. The Machine always took more than it gave. He knew it, she knew it, and so did the Queen. Still Schala had to do this. The Machine didn't want anyone else. He himself had tried it once in the darkness, and had found himself rejected.

He moved past her carefully, trying not to see the strain present upon her face, the stiffness of her body. He was surprised Janus had left her on her own. But it was almost too painful for him to face as well. Her body was a shell as long as she had to remain in communion with Lavos.

So he tore himself away from her, and continued to the engineers, to have the conversation he meant to have.

"The Queen wants to move the Mammon Machine to the Ocean Palace a week early," he began, and heard groans, as the engineers were already being pushed to exhaustion. "I will be in charge of the moving, and I will only need some of you. I can set up the transportation, so I will only need five of you when the time comes."

Their opposition lost much of it's gusto. Disbelief colored their faces, and they looked doltish. "Sir, are you sure you can do this?" one of them managed to ask.

His glare snapped to place on him. "Do you think for a moment the old Gurus would have deigned to teach me if I were incapable of such an elementary task?"

"N-no sir, not at all," another stammered. "You just haven't really participated in the transport of materials until this point."

"Because my talents are taken elsewhere," he rumbled. "Now you shall do as I request, and I will have the engineers you have on the least important tasks at my side when I ask for them."

At that, they nodded, backs straightened. He almost sneered at them. They were weak, if moderately intelligent.

"As it is, I am going to use an altered form of Skyway to move the machine. I will only need assistance in the actual moving, for the Machine is particularly dense and large." was his short explanation so they would know what to expect.

The engineers looked at one another, and nodded, musing. "Sir," was their response, almost in unison, and this time it held a measure more respect, although just as much fear.

He turned gracefully, shadows clinging to his form, and found Schala staring at him. "My Lady, did you need anything?" he asked, giving a small bow, not meeting her eyes, voice cold and detached.

"No, Prophet, I do not need you," was her response, still gentle, but he felt it tear him apart inside. Those small words hurt him beyond belief.

"As you say, my Lady, I shall be gone then," was his only response, still cold and detached, but she saw his eyes as he unbent, and his eyes had her stepping back slightly. Their intensity was ferocious. She looked away, and he walked past her, wishing he could apologize for everything, but he wasn't sure he could do so properly until he had finished his task. She would remain hurt until then, probably even afterward as well. So he kept walking, going to an empty experimental room, to perfect the altered Skyway until he was too exhausted to think of her face.

* * *

><p>The week passed in a blur to him, and for once, the Queen was leaving him be, he need to have the Mammon Machine in the Ocean Palace overwhelming her need to know anything about things to come.<p>

Himself, he decided to drown himself in work, finishing before his week was over, and he left the last day to recuperate.

The day was all his for once, which he hadn't had time to enjoy since the Ocean Palace had begun construction.

Thinking back, he hadn't been able to enjoy days for himself most of his life. He decided he would attempt to relax, as he was so close to his goal, in another week, the Ocean Palace would be ready as well. The Queen had been putting more people to work.

Reflecting on how many workers had been disappearing into the Ocean Palace, he could only suspect that most of the neighboring villages dotting the continent must be empty by now.

Not that he cared for the earthbound, but he laughed to himself, at the same time concerned, for the bodies had to go _somewhere_.

He lingered in the area where he used to sit with Schala, before those time-traveling wretches showed up, before they had been separated for the majority of the time by the Queen's exhausting demands.

And he found himself drowsing in the sun, the peaceful air in the gardens at odds with the danger and insanity of Zeal.

* * *

><p><em>The air was clear, but at the same time, he knew he was home. He watched how the sun created a myriad of shining ripples on the ocean, and felt loss. He felt tears of bitter denial...and wished upon himself death. He knew where to find it, they would come, and he could let them destroy him...<em>

* * *

><p>Magus awoke viciously to someone touching the tears on his face, grabbing blindly, and twisting, magic igniting, before he saw the surprised and scared face of Schala. He found her pinned to the stone bench he had been napping on a moment before.<p>

The magic in his fist died as he watched her, hand going limp, the other which had pinned her by her neck so quickly relaxed as well, and he was surprised to find tears on his face, and watched as one dripped down, and fell on her cheek, next to her eye, almost making it seem as if she mirrored him with tears of her own.

His fingers went to his face, touching the tears in disbelief. He tried to remember why he was crying, but the dream was slipping away from him now. He couldn't pin it down anymore.

He looked back at Schala, whose eyes were wide, and she lay unmoving, watching him, even as he still had her pinned to the bench, one hand with tears still on the fingertips, the other one supporting him next for her head.

"What is going to happen?" she finally asked him, barely voicing the words, mainly mouthing them, her face not scared of him so much, but of what would make him so very afraid.

With her question, he looked at her, and realized once more how frail she was, how easy it was to break her, and he threw himself from her, and found himself running from her question. Her sad eyes chased him all the way to his room, where he curled on his bed, suddenly unsure of his chosen path.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, he found himself tired, but newly resolved of his purpose once more. He left his chambers for the Queen, to tell her of his finished project, and for permission to proceed.<p>

To his surprise, the Queen was waiting for him.

"Prophet!" she crooned, joyful to see him. "How I have missed your presence the past seven days."

"I am glad to be back at your side, Majesty," he whispered solemnly back, eyes meeting hers brazenly, both their eyes burning, but at cross purposes.

"I took you at your word that the movement of the Mammon Machine would be today," she smiled as she spoke, lips curved, almost wet with excitement.

"And I am ready to move it to the Ocean Palace, as promised," he told her, voice confident, their separate intensities very closely matched.

"In expectancy of your timely manner, Prophet, I have accelerated the process of finishing the Palace," she told him in conspiratorial tones. "There were certain...losses, in the process, but I am quite sure they have become gains."

Magus paused, thinking about what she had just said. "My Queen, the rate we have been completing the new Palace has already been pushing the limits of the earthbound, how could you hasten the end?"

"Prophet! Don't tell me you are becoming sentimental!" she cried, mockingly, eyes cast in disapproval she didn't feel, but threatened to all the same.

"Never, my Queen," he murmured, and it was truth. He cared not how many of the simple earthbound died in the path to his vengeance. That simple truth was felt, and whatever malevolence Queen Zeal could feel at the drop of a hat was quelled.

"Dear Prophet, we can celebrate the moving of the Mammon Machine in the Palace," she purred. "A perfect tribute to Lavos, and immortality."

He bowed his head, stunned that she had managed to complete the Ocean palace. But fear could be quite the motivator. "I am sure it will be a life-changing experience."

The smile they shared were once again contradictory in purposes. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered but destroying Lavos once and for all. "I will begin at once, if you wish it."

"Nothing would please me more, dear Prophet," and the smile she gave him was predatory, and exultant.

"Then excuse me as I make preparations, the Mammon Machine shall be in the Ocean Palace by tonight," and he excused himself, bowing, and pivoted on his heel, to find the engineers and transporters he had spoken to a few days ago to make sure they could handle his requirements.

As he left, he thought he saw a flash of blue hair turning the corner, but that could have been anyone. _So why did it catch my eye?_

He shook his head, and continued down the corridor, and went to the labs first, and found half the people he needed.

"We are ready to commence," he announced upon entry, voice commanding. The transporter specialists jumped to attention at his voice. His was meant to command, and they were used to serving.

They followed him as he left to the room containing the Mammon Machine. Which was exactly where he found the engineers, and Schala, who looked like she was expecting him, her chest heaving, not with exhaustion, but it looked somewhat expectant, and similar to fear.

"My lady, have you come to watch us move the Mammon Machine?" he asked her, voice soft, daring her to oppose him, because he saw it in her. The need to stop the madness.

"My I speak with you in private?" she asked him, and to the others who were to help him, she added, "It is important matters that I need to discuss." Her tone with them wasn't sharp as it was with him. It was more of a request, and they were glad to be asked rather than ordered. The engineers and transporters obeyed with greater spirit than they did for any other.

Once they were gone, she looked at him, and didn't say anything for a while.

He sighed, and finally broke the silence, as it was stretching on tedious. He had work to do, as much as he wished he could just stay in the same room with her forever. "The Queen expects me to finish this task today."

"I know that," she whispered, sad. "I wanted to stop you."

"You know I cannot stop yet," he told her, voice never changing tone. "I have to keep going until the end."

"But you can't!" she cried, voice emotional. "Can't you feel the danger?"

"Of course I can, but there are some things that will happen whether we will it or no," was his gentle rebuke, not offering any apology to her for his part in all of it.

"Why do you help them?" she asked. "People are hurt, and I can feel some terrible disturbance. Something is not right, and it becomes more deranged the closer we get to Lavos!"

Magus winced at her desperation. At the mentioning of Lavos. He wanted to tell her what needed to be done, and why. But it would involve telling her of the loss of Janus, of the loss of the Gurus. Knowledge and destruction, so very intertwined.

"At this point, even if I were to stop helping, it would be too late," he told her. "I can only do so much at a time."

She whimpered slightly, defeated, knowing he was right. Nothing either of them could do would stop the hell-bound zeal of her people, and mother.

"I need to continue now, my Lady," he rumbled, business-like in demeanor, surprising Schala. "So if you are finished, I would like to proceed in my task."

"I am finished," she told him, drawing herself back up. "Farewell, Prophet."

She was gone, just like that, he heard the murmur of voices outside the door, and then the engineers and transporters were back in the room. Sadness enveloped him, for he had heard what she didn't say. He feared he had lost her forever.

Steeling himself for the task ahead, he told himself that it did not matter, as long as he could save her.

"Let us begin."

* * *

><p>an: Well, this took disgracefully long to finish. But I didn't have it in me for a while. But everything should pick up again.


	12. Chapter 12: To the Death

To the Death

I do not own Crono Trigger. But I do love it. That works for me. =)

* * *

><p>The moving of the Mammon Machine had been exhausting, and he wasn't sure if one of the actual transporters would survive. It felt like he was on the verge of collapsing.<p>

So he decided to sleep.

Magus walked to his private chambers, and didn't have the energy to ward his doors. But he didn't care. He was close enough to his goal, he could taste it, acrid on his tongue. Or was it the salty tang of blood?

When he finally reached his bed, he did collapse. It was a healing sleep, nonetheless. The Prophet of Zeal Kingdom regenerated energy at a phenomenal rate. Perhaps it was a survival trait of living in dangerous times. Being weak for too long could kill you. But either way, his breathing was soft.

* * *

><p><em>Magus heard nothing of the door opening, but he opened his eyes anyways. And in his view, as usual, was Schala. She looked sad and careworn. He wanted to comfort her. His hand reached for hers, but she was just outside of reach, as always. <em>

_He sighed, and covered his eyes instead. _

"_You know this is wrong," was what she told him. _

"_Of course it is wrong, everything is wrong here," was his response, mainly to himself. "If it weren't wrong, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't _have_ to be here. Nothing would be necessary." _

_His fists clenched in his hopeless fight. Not hopeless. Never hopeless. As long as Lavos was destroyed, it wasn't. _

"_Don't you wish you could fix it all?" was her next question. _

_He didn't answer. He knew his answer. He was going to fix all of it. Soon. He knew it was soon. _

"_Goodbye, Magus," she told him next. And she was going away, as she always left. _

_In the safety of dream, he wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, and how much he loved her. But it was too late, again. It was always too late. _

Did she call me Magus?

* * *

><p>Magus woke up suddenly, but it was early morning. He tried to puzzle out his dream. <em>She never calls me Magus in my dreams.<em> And suddenly he had the need to find her.

He ran out of his rooms, and first searched her rooms, where she wasn't, and then the gardens, where she was missing from as well. Finally, he was on his way to the Mammon Machine, when he realized, it was now in the Ocean Palace.

So he went to the Throne Room, and found it devoid of everything but a column of light, which he knew where it would take him.

Magus jumped in without a second thought. He knew where everyone was.

_Just like mother to be impatient._ Flicked through his mind. And the stretching feeling of being turned to particles of light tore at him, and suddenly he was where he needed to be. Except on the wrong end.

So he began his trek, and found to his interest, creatures hiding in the shadows, none of them attacked him. But they gabbled in fear and confusion. The only ones who gave him any bother at all were the soldiers of the Queen, under Dalton's control. They were cheeky.

As his journey progressed, he was scanning everything, including those creatures, until it hit him, almost making him stumble. He recognized these auras, as twisted as they were. And he knew what had happened to all of those who had disappeared while working on the undersea palace.

Earthbound and enlightened alike had disappeared during the monumental effort of making this dream become a reality, and they had not even been allowed to die properly.

At one point in his life, it may have bothered him, but not anymore. Besides, he was so close to Lavos now, he could verily feel the energies all around him, powering the ship. And he could steadily feel the Mammon Machine as he closed in on it.

Suddenly the red and black interior of the palace changed to blue, and he saw copies of those that had defeated him, and ones he didn't recognize. And before him, he saw Janus attempting to claw his way out of a portal, for once, his cat left behind, still in the Zeal Palace. And then it was over, Janus gone, and the gurus as well. He knew it. And Schala was there, bruised slightly, and crying. Her tears fell on the floor, herself on her knees, while the Queen laughed as hard as she could, almost crying as well. Dalton was just smirking, chortling a little bit behind one of his gloves.

For his part, he did not laugh, he felt sad that Schala was to be hurt so, but he had planned it this way. Instead he strode forward. Face was somber, but detached from everything. He almost paused as he walked past Schala, but it was so small a stumble, that it barely happened at all. Instead he kept walking forward toward the Queen.

"Prophet! You just missed all of the fun!" she laughed.

"I noticed, my Queen," he answered her.

Suddenly coquettish, she smiled at him and simpered, "Can you tell me what you just missed?"

Looking around, looking at Schala, he said, "Lord Janus and the Gurus are gone, sent to unknown areas," was his response.

Dalton suddenly laughed, friendly. "I found Schala in Algetty, trying to tell those blasphemous outlanders about the Mammon Machine. Seemed that they had freed Melchior from his post on the floating mountain."

Magus felt himself stiffen. He had not remembered that they were coming back. But then he knew. With a certainty, even though he had not been around to see it, as the black wind was raging around him suddenly, that they were on their way. That he had only beaten them by a little.

"Majesty," he addressed Queen Zeal, suddenly, "They are coming, taking Schala away from them wouldn't stop those ones."

"Figures," she muttered, almost biting her thumb as she thought. "I prepared for them just in case, though!"

Looking around, he couldn't help but murmur, "I noticed," which elicited a laugh from the Queen.

Schala had finally picked herself up, and had walked over to them. "I'm not going to help you anymore, Mother," was all she had to say for herself, voice still wracked with grief.

"Oh, I think that you will help, especially if I threaten those poor, innocent travelers," Zeal purred at her daughter, menace in her voice, along with hunger. "Dalton, keep watch in the anteroom, I want you there to greet them."

And through that overwhelming sadness, Schala still had the kindness in herself to fear for others, even if she didn't know them. Her head snapped up, eyes wide, lips mouthing the words she couldn't say. Queen Zeal only nodded her assent, smiling, eyes narrowed.

"In fact, I would look forward to your hindrance, so I could torture them so exquisitely," was her crooning threat. And once more, Schala found herself defeated.

Magus felt bad for her, as well as disgust for his mother the Queen, but showed none of it. Instead he stood at attention for Queen Zeal, puppet of Lavos.

"Come now, child, Lavos beckons!" was her joyful cry. "We need to prepare ourselves!"

Queen Zeal hadn't noticed, for she was yelling at her daughter again. "You must raise the power of the Mammon Machine to it's limit!" was her current rant. Magus was watching as the children kept walking forward, as Schala gave in to her mother, and the joy Queen Zeal felt at the pulsation of sickening power. And Schala was thrown to the ground in the backlash of release. And he almost went to her, but he heard his mother telling her to keep going.

Then Dalton arrived in the room, panting, and looking somewhat panicked.

The travelers had finally arrived, walking cautiously, looking around in horror, looking fresh but battered.

A boy with two girls, all of them young, weapons well cared for, bangles and armor glinting in the light. They had defeated Dalton, as he had predicted.

When they saw all that was happening, Schala on the ground, trying to do as her mother commanded, they were suddenly lit with new fervor.

"Schala, were here to save you!" was what the blonde one said.

The purple-haired girl said something similar, but with turning off the Mammon Machine involved.

The red-headed boy said nothing, but wore determination on his face that was louder than the words of the others.

"You're...!" Schala began, but she couldn't go on, the power of Lavos was tearing her apart. "Help!" was all she could say, voice choked.

"Schala!" burst from his lips, before he could stop it, himself on his way to her, when he stopped. She had never actually asked for help before.

Queen Zeal was livid, her face flushed in anger. "Schala! What are you doing? I need your help!"

But already, the travelers were moving forward, yelling about a red knife,which the boy was unsheating as he ran forward with it.

Magus heard Masa and Mune talking, suddenly, and the small red knife suddenly turned to a sword that he knew. A sword that he hated. But the boy, Crono, he heard one of the girls call him, was running now, and was past him, past everyone faster than he could have imagined, and the blonde girl was glowing with power.

The Mammon Machine powered down, but the energy in the room didn't die. Schala was in a trance.

But then, with a last gust of the black wind, he felt it, a deep pulse, too low to hear, but felt in his very core. "It's coming..." was his murmur.

"That sword alone isn't enough to stop it," cried Schala, coming out of the trance as the power built.

Suddenly, it was as if a giant portal opened up, but instead of feeling like they had moved, it felt more as if they had stayed put, and Lavos had come to them.

Magus threw his cowl off, and his cape back to free his arms, and drew his scythe. "I've been waiting for this. I swore to destroy you. No matter the price," he growled, advancing towards the spined monstrosity, the black wind rekindled and screaming. But he ignored it. "It is time I fulfill that vow!" he snarled.

The Queen suddenly cackled out mad laughter. "What do you think you can do?" she cried, voice confident. "Hmph! False Prophet! You shall be a snack for the great lord Lavos!" was her final threat.

Schala finally had managed to claw her way over, starting to ingite her own power once more. "Mother, stop, this can only end in ruin!" she cried, voice desperate.

"Schala! Get away from there!" snarled the Queen. "You are a part of the life-force Lavos has granted us! You cannot change that now! Oppose me and I will destroy you as well!" And she was as good as her word. She began to crackle with power, and pain collapsed his sister, all in an instant.

She whimpered a word that sounded like a plea for help.

Magus didn't need another motivation. He went towards the head of Lavos, as far as he could figure.

"Come, Prophet," sneered the Queen. "Feel the power of Lavos!" and she didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was trying to destroy her god.

He attacked, but it had no effect, and Lavos fixed him with his abyssal stare, and suddenly, all his power was being destroyed. "How?" he had to ask. "I won't...be beaten. I have survived darkness past belief to defeat you!" he roared. Almost a howl. And he threw all the power he had left at Lavos, and was surprised by how miniscule it was compared to his power of before. Lavos had taken almost all of it. And his wide eyes only made Queen Zeal laugh louder.

"You think your measly power could touch Lavos! Foolish!" she crowed, triumphant still. "But I am kind, so here is a gift from me, to you. Immortality, as a part of Lavos!" And he was thrown in a wave of power, disabling him.

But somehow, the boy had gotten up again, and was checking on his friends. Then he went to Schala.

She tried to warn him off. "Please escape...Crono. Humans can't hope to defeat it!"

But before he could say anything back, Zeal interrupted. "So, you are Crono! Why don't you take her advice and flee in terror? Isn't your life precious to you?"

Crono only shook his head, and smiled, putting on a brave face.

"So you haven't given up yet? What can you hope to do? Challenge Lavos with that battered body of yours," Queen Zeal purred, even though it ended in a screech as Crono began walking up to Lavos. "Then feel his wrath!"

And his companions yelled out for him, for him to stop, and Magus smiled, knowing the boy couldn't succeed, but hoping he could. He was bitter. But felt the power of Lavos go up a notch, and he couldn't hold back an exclamation of horror.

The boy was disintigrated. Instantaneously. And he heard the heartrending cries of his friends, calling for him, as the dimensional rift left, taking Lavos and the Queen with it. The force holding them down went away, and they all got up.

Schala walked over to the two girls. "The last of my pendant's power will send you to safety," she told them, voice sad. "I know you can't forgive her...but please, don't hate my mother, or my kingdom," she asked them. And before they could say anything back, she cried, "I'm so sorry!...Now off you go!" and began her incantation, sending them away. They were reaching for her as they blipped out.

Magus walked up to her, and didn't say anything. Schala looked back at him, sad.

"Did you know what was going to happen?" she asked, voice tired.

"Only some of it," he replied, voice defeated. "I thought I could stop this..."

"I can send you to safety as well," Schala finally told him, face determined to do all that she could for others.

"But what about you? I can tell that you can't save yourself as well as me," he countered, suddenly desperate not to be saved. "I don't have the power to take us both anymore, Lavos took it all."

"Perhaps those strangers can help out in that department," she said, smiling slightly. "Not everything has to be done alone."

"No, it is my ordeal," he murmured. And was surprised when she put her hand on his cheek.

"I will send you away," she whispered. "I forgive you for what you have done, although we could have helped you."

"I would rather stay with you here," he whispered back, eyes suddenly wet, as he realized what she was doing. And he finally had the courage to tell her, now that it was the end, either way, and wishing he could have told her earlier. "I love you, Schala." And before she could say anything to him, he kissed her as passionately and carefully as he had wanted to, holding nothing back for once. Schala kissed him back, and he felt her tears, tasted them, and suddenly, felt himself ripped away, reaching for her.

She was saying something, he heard her say "I'm sorry for this. But..." and then he couldn't hear her anymore, although she was saying something else too. He couldn't tell what. He watched her collapse on the floor of the crumbling palace before she too blinked from view, and he found himself on the continent.

Magus saw the ground open up, saw Lavos, saw beams of energy go up towads Zeal, and saw the end of his world, and wished that he could die with his sister.

* * *

><p>an: Well, that takes care of that. But there is always more...


	13. Chapter 13: The Edge of Despair

The Edge of Despair

I do not own Crono Trigger. I would like to, though. That would be lovely. Square Enix owns it.

* * *

><p>The wind was bleak. It always was on the outstretch of rock he had found himself on after the fall of Zeal. Truly, he was surprised he had survived, but fingering the amulet his sister had gifted him so long ago, telling him how it held her feelings for him, he supposed it wasn't as unlikely as he believed.<p>

He heard the wind whistling in his ears. For once, it was regular wind, and the absence of the black wind was almost as terrible as it's presence. He wasn't sure if it was worse or not. It seemed to tell him that the worst possible thing had happened, and it had nothing else to tell him, for nothing could hurt him anymore.

Except for his continual loss. His one chance that had ended in failure.

The outcrop of rock he had claimed as his seemed almost an accusing finger, pointing to his failure. The empty ocean, devoid of any trace that Zeal had existed. The clear air mocking him with it's sun glinting off the waves.

In the end, after staring most of the day, he decided to find a new place to look at it all. He jumped down, and found that he still had his minor powers left.

Magus floated down to a lower outcropping, below the main one, and found it chillier due to the closeness of the freezing water, and felt his tears begin as he sat down on the sharp rocks, melding with the salt of the ocean.

But his tears wouldn't bring back his home or his sister.

So he sat in dejection. Noticing nothing, until the engines came within earshot.

Looking up, he saw the sun reflecting off of a new shape in the sky. It looked like some giant bird. And he knew it for what it was. The Blackbird.

Someone had taken it and fled before Zeal had completed it's fall to the ocean.

Still, it didn't matter anymore. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He could feel the survivors, and could tell that the remaining enlightened and earthbound mingled in the face of tragedy.

But the engine noises became louder, and he watched as the Blackbird began it's ominous descent towards the mainland of what was left of the world.

He tuned himself to the auras, curious as to what the Blackbird would be doing.

Then the terror of the people hit, and the only defiant ones became neutral in an instant.

Magus just sat and felt for a while, and finally, the Blackbird took off, and he watched it go out over the bay and over the ocean, where he felt another pang of despair.

* * *

><p>Magus spent days looking out over the ocean, hating himself, but becoming angrier as time passed by. Perhaps it was a preservation instinct that drove him. He didn't want anything to do with it. So he became possessed by fits of anger, which gave way to depression, and then back again, a circling process that tired him out quickly.<p>

At one point in time, he threw away his amulet, even though it protected him, and it gave him comfort. He didn't want to live without his sister, and he knew he couldn't defeat Lavos on his own, now. His life had been spent in a pointless effort. His hopes crushed, dreams ripped to shreds.

He watched the Blackbird hit the ocean, coming down in flames. Smiled in a cynical satisfaction as others felt his despair before their lives snuffed out in a strangely uninteresting fashion. As soon as the Blackbird hit the water, it disappeared under the dark waves, and all traces of it were lost.

Magus watched it, and felt the sudden need to find his amulet again, and strangely enough, found it in his pocket. It seemed it was determined to watch over him, even if he refused to watch over himself on his own.

Collapsing on the ground, knees ground into the rough lichens, head between his arms as his elbows scraped rock, he felt the keenly piercing decay of even the need to feel anger, and went back to despair.

Sitting like that for a while, he slowly picked himself up, feeling something drop from him without caring, and finally saw something that took his breath away. It was a flying contraption, simply designed, without all the pomp of the Blackbird, the elegance of the Ocean Palace, and beautiful because of it.

As his tears dried, he watched it land nearby the settlement. And standing watching the ocean once more, for an unknown period of time, finally he sensed the survivors of the boy, Crono, nearing.

_I must have been careless,_ passed through his mind. One of the survivors must have seen him. He didn't want to put up with them. He despised them, Schala had sacrificed herself for the sake of their petty existence.

He leaped into the air, and cloaked himself. They wouldn't find him, but he would watch them and decide what to do. So he waited, patient, and wondered.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, the bungling things finally made it to the north cape. He watched as they noisily wandered up, looking wan. He sneered to himself. Not caring that he wasn't faring any better than they. As they grew into distinction, he was disgusted to find that the girls had rallied around the frog.<p>

He was determined not to show himself to them at that point. The frog was weak, had relied on the Masamune to be able to defeat him.

Then became curious when, after finding nothing in the area, they shrugged, as they spoke amongst themselves, and leaving, when the pretty blonde girls eye caught on something.

Bending down, she picked it up, carefully. Looking, he felt the imbalance on his head, and realized that he was missing an earring. _I must really be out of it. _

He was going to watch them leave. _Dammit, those are my favorite ones, too._ He changed his mind.

Alighting upon the tip of the cape, he landed lightly.

"So, it's you," he says, voice deep and uncaring. They all jump, startled. Magus smiles, watching them as their expressions show fear at his presence.

Frog's initial reaction goes away quickly, stifled with anger. "Magus!" the frog snarls, as much as a frog can. The malformed frog draws a sword, muttering something about Cyrus. The girls follow suit.

Magus sneers, and turns his back on them, daring them to attack him. _I don't care if they do._

"Behold. All of it rests at the bottom of the sea. Gone, is the magical kingdom of Zeal," and he puts derision in his voice. "And all the dreams and ambitions of it's _people_."

He hears the question in the faces watcing him. So he turns his head, to tell them. "I lived there once," he confides. Then hardness creeps back into his voice, showing none of his regret or sorrow, as he looks away once more. "But I was another person then."

And the memories come back to him, and he remembers what happened to him. He remembers watching the gurus being hopelessly dragged in. Schala trying to go for him, but Dalton stopping her. His pain, her pain making it worse. Being tumbled through a rift in time and space, and thrown into the filthy era of 600 a.d.

Frog is the one who understands first. Looking at him, and remembering him speaking of the black wind, he puts the pieces together. "You..you were the boy!" is all that comes out, but it is enough for the other two to understand.

Magus stays silent for a moment, under their gazes filled with pity, seething. Strangely enough, he felt the urge to speak well up inside of him. And so it began, " I've lived onl for the thought of slaying Lavos," he explains. "Ever since his rift in time's fabric stranded me in the middle ages." He continued after a breath. "...Just as I had summoned him to my castle, you arrived to interfere," he verily spat the last part, his anger coming back for a moment. Then he laughed, a rough, dry sound. "To think I would be drawn through yet another portal, only to find myself returned to this age...ironic, is it not?" he asked, without waiting for an answer. All his frustration spilling out. "Being from the 'future', my knowledge of the past enabled me to convince the Queen that I was a powerful oracle," and he watched their rapt faces. "So again, I worked to draw the beast out." Here, he paused in his story, shamed once more by his helplessness. "No history book could have prepared me for what ensued," he had ignored the black wind, to his chagrin, but he would ignore it again if given the chance. "..unimaginable is the power of Lavos." and he paused once more. "Before him, all are as leaves cast to the bitter winds that _howl_ about death's black wings." Then he smiled a terrible smile, as they were all under the spell of his voice. Deep and vibrant as it was, even filled with despair and self-loathing. So he decided to give them one last warning, since he had been generous to tell them as much of his story as he was wont to tell. "Stay this course, and your fate will be the same as that fool, Crono's!"

Of course the frog would take offense. "You dare dishonor him?" he cried, bristling at Magus' callous demeanor.

So Magus only laughed at the foolish frog. "Play with fire and you get burned," he told them all, staring pointedly at Frog. "A lesson better learned sooner than later," and that part was pointedly directed at the frog. "The weak go quickly to their graves."

Frog drew his sword, hearing the unsaid implication of Cyrus, and Magus' taunt.

"Hold your tongue, Magus," and instead of intending it as a name, for once it was a title.

"You wish to fight me?" he teased, smiling a smile that was almost a snarl in itself. _Perhaps they can reunite me with Schala._

He never takes his eyes off of the cursed frog. The challenge is there, behind it, pain and sorrow. The frog stares straight back, and after a while, there is some spark of recognition, and he sheathes the sword so recently brandished. Finally, after further silence, the frog holds his honor as another weapon. "Taking your life will not restore Crono or Cyrus theirs." And with that, he walks away, head held high, and the girls follow.

Watching them leave, Magus feels a sort of pity, seeing the sadness of losing a loved one reflecting in all of their eyes, especially the girl in spectacles. After internal strife, he finally says something, surprised at himself. "Wait." And with a sort of breathless anticipation, they stop to look at him, and he walks over to them. "I'll accompany you."

"Are you mad?" the frog yells at him, not killing him, but still hating him.

Sighing, Magus explained it to them, "I said the fool was _dead_, I did not say his death could not be undone."

"Of what do you speak?" the frog asked him suspiciously, after looking around and seeing the uncertain hope in the eyes of his companions.

"Gaspar, the Guru of Time, knows the way to restore those streams of time that have been..diverted...from their proper course," he tells them.

The look at each other, then huddle, and whisper quietly, although he could still hear them perfectly well.

"We could get Crono back!" the blond girl said, trying to keep the shrillness from her voice.

The other two don't take his words readily. Especially the frog.

"What if he's lying?" the bespectacled one asked, unsure, but wanting to cling to hope, even more than the blond.

"Of course he lies," the frog responded immediately, voice hot. "Despite his story, he is still a villain."

"But what if it is true?" the one with glasses asks, looking at the frog.

Looking at both girls, seeing their hope, the frog sighs, and stands up straighter, having had only to slouch to be at head level with the crouching girls. He nodded to them.

The blond girl spoke up first, blue eyes shining with renewed vim and vigor. "So, what do you want us to call you? Magus or J-" and she stopped, seeing the sudden menace in his eyes.

"You may call me Magus," he tells them stiffly. And he grabs the earring out of her hand, as she was still holding on to it. "Lead on," he tells them, as he rehooks the wayward bangle back to his ear, wondering at his actions. Until, almost to the bottom of the cape, he feels a disturbance. He flies to the end of the cape once more, such was his speed, and it takes a moment for the others to catch up, being hopelessly slower than him.

"Impossible! I'm picking up interference from an enormous gate! Could it be Lavos!?" cries the one in glasses, as she looks at an instrument bleeping from a bag. Everyone else is silent, as they feel the tremors in the air.

"That's..." and he is lost for words, as he watched the Ocean Palace rise up.

"It feels like we're going to get sucked in there," murmurs the girl, her instrument now forgotten in her limp hand, eyes larger than ever behind the glasses, mouth slightly ajar.

"Deaths ferry? Has it come for us?" cries the frog, and for once, Magus doesn't sneer a the stupid blight.

"The Ocean Palace?," he muses aloud. Then feels it more, atuning himself to it, "But, no..." it isn't the Ocean Palace anymore. It has changed. The energy more...forboding. What it felt like it was trying to become while it was still in the ocean.

Magus ignores them as they chatter more, as the goggle girl continues to look at more instruments related to her gate key. He can feel the spatial time disturbances on his own. "Is Lavos hand in this as well?" he mainly asks to himself.

"We must stop Lavos soon," mutters the girl, seemingly the only one who isn't hopelessly lost.

* * *

><p>They lead him to a village, the only one around, and it is mainly just a clearing, with a few crude huts about.<p>

Looking, there are old scorch marks, and soldiers of Zeal, enlightened, and earthbound alike.

His new companions go straight to the elder of Algetty, to say their goodbyes, when he hears a mew, and feels something soft rubbing against his legs. Looking down, he is surprised, as it is Alfador. A child looks unhappy that the cat has abandoned him to go to someone else.

Crouching down, he lets Alfador sniff him. After doing so a for a while, the cat rubs against his hand, purring at him. "Alfador, you clever cat. You know who I am, even now?"

The only response he gets is more purring, and he feels warmth sink through his gloves, reaching his skin. Smiling softly, he scrubs behind the ears of the cat. He is content with this.

Until he feels the eyes upon him, and looking up, notices the girls are looking surprised, and the frog is pretending not to see. He stands up quickly, heart giving a pang at the unhappy mew.

"Are we ready to go?" he asks them, affecting an aloof manner, face scowling at them once more.

The girl with glasses and a helmet hides a smile behind her hand, and he turns to go, affronted at this. They follow him, and he ignores them, until he hears the forlorn sound of Alfador, asking him not to leave again.

It's no good. He has to stop and crouch down. "Alfador, I have to go now, and you shouldn't follow," he tells the cat quietly, murmuring it. The cat's ears perk up, being magical in nature having given him more understanding than was strictly necessary. "I'll be back for you once I have finished this."

Alfador mews again, this time sounding critical. He hears a stifled giggle.

"Just believe me, it will be as if no time has really passed next time I come to you," and this time the cat pretends disdain, sniffing a little, and walking off, tail in the air, before looking back, with a look daring him to lie.

Getting back up to his feet once more, towering over them in height, he stalks off to the craft that looked as if Balthazar had created it. After all, they had more important business at hand.

* * *

><p>The ship's engines roar to life, and then are almost silent, as if in anticipation of what will happen next. Magus settles in, ignoring how close the blond girl is, as they all have to fit in what they have called the Epoch.<p>

"Lucca, where are we going first?" asks the blond. In response, the girl, Lucca, turns to him.

"You tell me," he counters, challenging the girl.

"Well, the old man at the End of Time always helps us out, so he could probably tell us where to find him?" she starts to reason. Magus only gives a mercurial smile, and looks out the window.

Suddenly, there is new life the craft, and the world starts to blur at the edges, and suddenly, they are in empty space, and it is a disconcerting feeling, like being stretched, but less bruising than the unstable portals he had always been through.

The lid of the craft retracted, and he looked up and to the right, hearing voices, and after the others jumped up, showing more grace than he had expected, he lightly leaped up, making them appear ungainly in comparison.

They walked with purpose, to an old man in a queer looking attire, sleeping while standing under a light-pole. But the old man awakens as they approach.

"Where is that sprightly young man?" he asks, looking at them curiously. At their heartbroken faces in response to his question, he too, looks down. "...I see. How terrible. There's little I can do for him, but let me honor him with a song." And with that, he brings out a music box, and it starts to play a melancholy tune, which lasts for the duration of which he had wound it. After it finished, he gave it to the blond. "Were there any more I could do, I would, but I fear I would be of little aid," and the old man gives a sad smile.

Magus isn't fooled. He watches, then says, "Only the Guru of Time can help us now," and the old man looks startled. Then recognizes him after looking a moment. He looks like he is millenium older, without actually aging.

"That face...have I not seen you before?" and staring, in thought, he finally finishes, "Ah. Indeed, you've grown strong." Musing, he adds, "Tainted of soul," after looking at him, seemingly through him, "But formidable all the same."

"Hmm?" Magus responds, not caring how tainted he had become. It wasn't over yet.

"The Guru of Time, you say?" he asks, carefully not saying anything. "I know of him, but what business to you have with him?"

And this time, the blond girl says something once more, always speaking without thinking, seemingly. "We have heard that he can revive Crono!" was what she blurted out.

This time, the old man looks up, and gives a wistful smile. "Ah, yes...to break death's hold over one you hold dearer still." Then looking sharply at them, he adds, "You are not the first to wish such a thing, nor shall you be the last. Crono must be happy indeed knowing he has such friends as you." And then he looks away. This is the end of the conversation for him. Magus shakes his head at the old man, seeing how meek he has become over time, and gives a last disdainful look, before they begin to leave.

As the two girls, the blond one named Marle, start to talk to everyone else congregated at the end of time over what to do next, since the old man can't help, they start to choose a party to investigate the new occurance of the revived Ocean Palace. Magus heard the Black Omen blown upon the wind. He goes to sit at the only place not occupied, the walkway leading to the Epoch.

Then the old man catches their attention once more, having his internal conflict resolved. Magus moves in closer, curious to see what old man Gaspar has finally decided upon.

"Here, take this with you," Gaspar tells them, seemingly more whole, more determined than before. And on the ground, he sets what looks like a large egg.

"What is it?" is the unison question. Magus already knows. He can feel it.

"That is the Chrono Trigger-a time egg." is the explanation, as Gaspar waves at it. "Should you wish to try and hatch it, the one who created the Wings of Time can show you the way." and he pauses there, looking slightly sad once more. "But know that it may not necessarily hatch the results which you desire. The Chrono Trigger represents potential," and at their questioning look, goes further, "Results require action. As long as you keep Crono in your heart and pursue what you seek, results should follow." At their hopeful looks, he adds hastily, "But I can make no guarantees."

"It really is you, isn't it?" asks Magus, already knowing the answer, but feeling the need to make it more obvious. _I don't appreciate secrets kept._

"It _is_ you, you're Gaspar, the Guru of Time!" Lucca exclaimed, strangely enough, the only one intelligent enough to keep up with the information.

"Ah, haha. I believe they used to call me that, a long, long time ago," admits Gaspar, with a dry smile.

It is all too much for Marle to take in, and everyone else is overwhelmed, having finally 'found' the last guru. Gaspar gets hugged by most all of them.

Finally, after they finish arguing over who gets to go and get Crono, they have no doubt of anything other than success, Magus is confronted by Lucca and Marle.

"You have to come with us," is their demand. Neither of them would give up the right to go and see Crono returned.

"Why?" he asks, simply, voice uncaring, daring them to try and coerce him.

"You told us the way," Lucca says, the one he has more faith in.

"Without you, we would never have found a way to get Crono back," Marle said loudly, acting like he should know better.

_And I will regret this choice for a long time,_ was his unsaid response, as he looked down on the pleading girls. "If you will leave me alone, I will accompany you," he sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. He already knew he wouldn't enjoy the journey.

He followed them to the Epoch, as they seemed unable to stop moving in their haste, and this time, he had room enough to get his own full seat in the craft.

"So, back to the future?" asks Lucca, as she dialed in coordinates upon the console. Marle makes an excited squeak noise in response. Magus didn't say or do anything, just continued to look outside the window. _I don't want to promote their behavior,_ passes through.

Then the machine starts to blur even the inky black infinity in front of them, and the stretching sensation returns to him. After a while, he starts to feel thinned out, and then they are beyond sight, and a truly terrible sight greets him.

Looking at the time set in the machine, he sees that it is 2300 a.d., and is horrified at what the future truly holds. "Lavos did this," he whispers to himself. And as Lucca expertly moves the Epoch to a small island with an evil feeling mountain in it's northern end, he braces himself for a storm that is worse and better than the one created by the presence of Zeal. Dustier, with more debris, definitely. But full of forlorn howls through ruined cities.

Magus follows the girls to a dome, that looks like it has been buffeted for longer than it should have been.

Lucca looks back at him as they walk towards it, and tells him, "This is where we got the Epoch. I guess the locals call it the 'Keeper's Dome'," and she smiles, before looking sad. She walks in silence, and Marle doesn't speak either, face determined.

When they reach the dome, and go inside, he looks at the strange interior, but adapts as he always has done, wrinkling his nose at the musty air, distastefully reminded of Ozzie's Fort, where he had first lived.

He does, however, recognize the seal on the door ahead, and watches, startled, as he sees Marle hold her pendant in a painfully familiar way, and commune with it enough to open the door.

The air is clear in here, and he sees, across a winding path, a nu, sleeping in front of another sealed door. They make their way to it, and Lucca taps it on the nose, where it wakes up, not startled like nu's usually are. Instead, a voice issues from it, and he recognizes.

"Death peak harbors a power capable of restoring the slain to life," it begins, as if it already knows what they were about to ask. "But the power to reverse death is not one easily invoked," and now the voice holds a certain humor to it. "The need must be great, and the person's existence of the utmost importance. And what's more, you'll need a double- a doll identical to that person in every detail. Then, and only then, will the power deign to hatch the Egg."

Looking at one another, the girls seem confused by the sudden extra demand. "We need a double as well..?" was Marle's confused response.

Suddenly the nu spoke up again, and the voice had degraded to something less than it was before, excited now, though. "A doppel doll! That would do nicely!" and it giggles slightly. "The magician Norstein Bekkler could whip one up in a blink of the eye!" and now it sounds almost like an advertisement for the owner of the tent of horrors at the millenial fair. Then sounds wistful. "If only he were here." Then as if holding another conversation all together, hearing questions and answers, the nu answered a question never thought, "You've not heard of him, you say? Well, he loves festivals. Find a fair, and there, you shall almost certainly find Bekkler!"

Then the nu shut off once more, in a comatose state. Seeing that that was the end of it, Magus wandered off, used to nu's and Balthasar's habits from years of spending time with them. Marle and Lucca hurried after him, after prodding the nu a little bit more.

"We need a copy as well?" huffed Marle. "I thought we were just going to get Crono?"

"I don't know, maybe.." and Lucca trailed off, unsure of herself. She knew science, not magic so much, nor how time and death functioned. Magus, however, had more experience in the subject.

"We need a new vessel," he corrected, as they made their way out of the dome.

"Vessel?" Lucca questioned.

"What else do you think you're going to replace him with?" he scoffed, "You saw what happened to him, something has to take that spot in history."

He silenced himself after that, and positioned himself in the Epoch, not helping either girl climb the ladder, whereas he had just lightly hopped in.

"I guess we're going home then," Lucca sighed, as she set new time coordinates into the craft. "Think Bekkler will really help us?"

"Maybe, but he seemed kinda seedy, to me..." Marle answered, unsure, brow creased at the thought of going back to the tent. She remembered being lowered into a fire, while Crono earned cat food, strangely enough.

Then they were in the present, and Lucca landed the craft in a field near Truce. Looking around, Magus was surprised at how much cheerier it looked than he was used to, and how nice the houses seemed in comparison. The sun was shining, and there were fluffy white clouds drifting by, and he could hear the ocean in the distance. It all seemed so peaceful.

He followed the girls, as they chatted, and observed as they became deathly quiet as they passed one house. Then he finally found his bearings, and realized Truce Canyon had been overgrown, and a massive fair was in front of it. He heard the music and hustle before he saw it. He could smell it before it came into view. It was full of savory odors, and that of people as well. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to go in. There were too many people than he wanted to deal with. His fingers itched towards his hood once more, ready to hide within it's depths.

Marle laughed at him as his hood was halfway up. He stopped.

"Are you trying to become less visible?" she asked, staring at him. "Because the hood would only make you stand out more."

Magus dropped his hood, face scowling once more, irked at being caught nervous.

"It'll be fine," giggled Marle, as they finally entered the fair. Magus was surprised at how many people didn't really notice his presence, or only looked at him before wandering off. And then he saw the cheesy tent, with the overblown skull shaped entrance, before noticing that he glittery maw was actually a real skull. Then he became more curious.

Inside, strangely enough, was larger than the outside, and resembled a dungeon. He felt the magic weaving about them, and knew it was an extra-spacial dimensional room, which took effort to make and sustain. Then there was darkness, and a haunting, happy laugh. The lights came back on, and a floating white mask with matching gloves floated towards them, a large grin upon it's face.

"Welcome to Norstein Bekkler's tent of horrors!" came the showman's voice. "The spine-tingling show is about to start!"

"No, we need a doll copying a friend of ours," Lucca hurried to explain, not letting the magician get carried away. "Do you remember Crono?"

"The red-headed boy who stunk of lightning?" asked the magician, mask looking curious.

"Yes!" Marle burst out, excited at the goal getting closer once more.

"So, you want a doppel doll of Crono?" asked the mask, sounding suddenly mischevous, "Normally I wouldn't give out another person's doll, but today, I'll make an exception." And now the businessman was back, with the hint of prankster. "Forty silver points. I'll give you the doll, even if you lose the game, but it _will_ cost you." Now there was the guise of a benevolent elder. "The longer you stay in the game, the lower my price will be."

At this, Lucca and Marle huddled, then motioned him to come closer. He didn't bother crouching down, as they hunched.

"Well, do we have any silver points?" Lucca asked, as Marle dug in her bag, searching.

"Wait for it..." Marle was biting her lip a bit, until finally she came up with a pouch. Which she brandished proudly for a moment, before actually opening it to check. "Ah hah!" she proclaimed. "It seems to have more than enough!"

"When and why do you have so many silver point?" Lucca asked, bewildered at the amount of tokens in the pouch.

"Well, I insisted that Crono escort me around," Marle said, toeing the ground, suddenly interested in her feet as she blushed. "I kinda got carried away..."

"I'll say," muttered Lucca, looking away.

Marle handed the amount asked for to Norstein, and it all disappeared, the moment he closed his glove.

"Now! The game!" began the magician, once more pure showman. "It is a mirroring game, as in, you mirror whatever they do," he cackles.

"Shoot, I'm terrible at this," Marle was biting her lip once more, looking helplessly at Lucca.

Backing away, Lucca had her hands up as if to fend off an attack, "Don't look at me, I've never been good at that kind of thing, we always left it to...Crono..."she finished lamely. Then she looked up after a moment, and her gaze focused on him, and he felt a different sort of horror than he was used to. "What about you?" she asked, eyes narrowed behind her glasses, seeing a way out, and not wanting to let it get away.

"No," he said, coldly.

"I bet you would be good at it," Marle put in, smiling at him, eyes big, wiggling in a way she didn't seem aware of.

Looking at them, he didn't really see a way out of it.

"Besides, we left most of our money with Robo," Lucca mentioned, sheepishly, then giving a look at Marle that he didn't understand, while Marle responded.

"It wasn't my fault there were so many cool things at that one store!" whined Marle, and suddenly he knew why, and felt like he had begun a mission that would hurt him in ways he hadn't known were possible. It already felt like they were lowering his mental capacities.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said, and when they started to look excited, "If you please just shut up afterwards."

"Deal!" was their response, as they moved out of the way.

"Well, let us begin!" cackled the mask, movingout of the way, gesturing to a portcullis, which opened soundlessly, and the inhuman eyes blinking in the darkness, came forward, and it turned out to be the green eyes of Crono, who looked healthy and a little blank.

Magus positioned himself in front of him. Norstein Bekkler gave the signal to start.

And it started quite simply, just raising hands, giving him plenty of time for each response, and then it started the spinning, and short cackles, which made him want to die in embarrassment, but he did it, and his efforts became more careful, as the speed of what he was to mirror increased. Fairly soon, they were readily going along at a speed it was almost to fast to see their movements, for as soon as he had completed one movement, it immediately changed into another one.

Finally, Norstein laughed, and said, "You win!" and is almost breathless. "I have to admit, I usually don't let it get that far."

Magus scowls at the smarmy magician, wanting to throw something at the smirking mask.

"That'll be...nothing!" laughs Norstein, before smirking once more, "I'll send this doppel doll to Crono's house." And before no one can tell him he doesn't have to, the doll is gone.

"Thank you!" cries Marle, as they all run out, heading to Crono's house. Magus feels the apprehension as they go in, Lucca accustomed to not knocking after a childhood spent visiting. They sneak upstairs, well, they did, Magus just did what he normally did, which was always silent and fast. But the surprise was that Crono's mother was in his room, feeding the poor ignored cat that adored the boy.

"Oh, hello! Is Crono all right?" she asks, when she notices that Crono isn't with them.

"Yeah...he's just...he's just fine," Lucca responds awkwardly, raising suspicion.

"Well, I hope he's not causing you too much trouble," his mother told them, misunderstanding, "You tell him I said to behave himself, all right?"

Nodding, Lucca shuffled a bit before finally getting to the point, "..Um, listen, I, uh...I mean..."

"Yes?"

"We'd like to borrow this doll for a bit," she finally asks.

Crono's mother crinkles her brow, then looks in distaste at the doll. "Go right ahead, dear."

Lucca looks relieved, and they lead the doll outside, saying goodbye to the lady before leaving in a hurry. They veritably run to the Epoch in their haste to get back to Belthasar's nu doll.

This time, the trip is even faster than usual, and he watches as they calm down, then become anxious all over again, and tries not to pay attention, disgusted by their lack of self control.

The doll follows them all the way back to the Keeper's Dome, and all the way back to the nu doll, which is waiting for them, and opens it's eyes as they approach, scanning the doll. "Yes, that will do quite well," it congratulates them. Then it sounds more serious. "It seems the time has come for you to attempt Death Peak. It is the only chance you have of reviving your friend." Then it continues after pausing. "I have impanted one final program-truly, I mean it this time," it says hastily, seeing their looks, "in this construct's memory banks. It will help to guide you up the mountain. Please stand back."

They oblige, going to the sides of the metal walkway, and backing away at the same time, and they watch as the nu doll with Belthasar's instructions wanders into the room behind it.

A doll comes out next, strangely enough, a small one that looks similar to a kilwala. It is a poyozo doll. "Executing program!" comes out of it, without tone, sounding like a real machine for once. And it is repeated twice more, as two more dolls come out. Then the nu follow last.

"The three entities you just saw will aid you on Death Peak," it explains, serious with Belthasar's voice. "This ends my message," and now it sounds almost sad, but relieved. "Now, I must ask you a favor. This construct has reached it's final program. Please, let him rest. The switch is on his stomach."

Magus walks up without hesitation, reaches for the stomach, and whispers, "Goodbye, Belthasar," before switching it off, understanding the need to sleep.

Sometimes he wishes he could rest, too, but he has one final duty to carry out before he can do so. And with that in mind, he begins to leave, ready to go to Death Peak.

* * *

><p>an: Sorry, I have been taking so long lately. Not sure if this chapter is up to my standards, but the story shall accelerate more, unless someone wants more in-game stuff added, which can be done. I'm kinda ambivalent about that. So if someone wants that, it should be mentioned, otherwise I'm gonna skip through it rather quickly. Smiles.


	14. Chapter 14: Rising

Rising

I do not own Crono Trigger, and strangely enough, make no profits from this fiction. Dang. Thought I'd be rich by now, too...

* * *

><p>The journey up Death Peak was actually, very exhausting. Magus was astonished by how much his strength had truly waned, after his run-in with Lavos. And not just tiring for him, the girls weren't chatting anymore, just plodding one determined step after another.<p>

One good thing about it though, besides being training for him body and soul, it took his mind off of things. It took too much energy just to think. So in the end, he stopped trying, and it was easier just walking up the mountain.

It didn't hurt, being as tall and powerful as he was, although he had to break the path up, while the smaller girls followed, crowding behind him, using him as their wind block. Had he had more energy, he would have objected, or made them work harder for it. As it were, he was using his energy just to keep going.

Magus couldn't help muttering to himself when more monsters appeared. In fact, it seemed they were becoming more plentiful the further up the mountain they got.

Lucca's opinion was that she wished the storm wasn't so terrible, or she would have flown the fragile Epoch up to the peak. Magus secretly agreed with her, but also knew the potency of the Chrono Trigger was dependent on how much they put into trying to bring back the person gone. If it was too easy, it might not work. Then again, he didn't particularly care if the boy came back or not, but after the effort that he had been coerced into getting him back, he sincerely hoped that it wasn't for nothing. One thing he despised was working for nothing. So he would get that boy back, even if it meant forging into the time streams himself, just to throttle him for being difficult.

But now, it was night, according to Lucca and her time-keeping devices. He had to take her word for it, because it always looked like night on the mountain. In fact, it was always dark in the future,as far as he could tell. Magus wouldn't show or admit that he was grateful for the fact that they could stop and sleep, but he was definitely relieved. He was more tired than he could ever really remember being in a very long time.

The camp made was a shallow cave under a hanging ledge. Any proper caves had too many creatures taking shelter as well to ever use as a camp site, if one expected any good rest. So they set up a shelter, which was lovely, due to the fact that they were surprisingly sturdy, and they had a heater, that combined with the fact that the wind couldn't penetrate the fabric, made it seem as if it were one of the most comfortable places he had ever been.

Once everything was set up, and the girl Lucca, was showing Marle how to cook the camp food, his impression being that the blond girl wasn't taking to learning very fast, he stepped out, bracing for the cold, and decided to put up a perimeter. Not that he was paranoid or anything.

So he took several rocks from the wall, took some chalk, and marked each one with a symbol, and surrounded the opening of the cave, and a few around the shelter itself, and muttered some words, that seemed to bend and warp, even as they were spoken, as he drew a few symbols in the air, and then they glowed, and the stones glowed where the chalk was, and in a flash, the chalk-marks had disappeared, and the rocks themselves looked rather innocuous. Looking, he pursed his lips, and saw the mild shimmer as bits of snow passed through his barrier, and turned to go back into the shelter, satisfied with the potency of his handiwork.

Entering the tent, the food was done, and sniffing suspiciously, he accepted a bowl of brown colored stew. It was actually just fine, and tasted better for the fact that he hadn't really eaten in several days. Only drunk water every so often. So he finished his bowl neatly, and as that his bowl was made of bread, ate that as well.

"So, where did you go?" Marle asked, curiously, as she tried to sneak her spoon into the pot over the gas-powered burner. She got her hand slapped lightly by Lucca, and she pouted as she waited for Lucca to stop looking.

"I created a barrier around the cave and shelter, so no one has to stand watch," he said, perfunctorily, voice curt and tired. He ignored the amazed looks as he curled up in the farthes corner of the tent he could find, so he could sleep. In fact, he ignored that they also wanted him to help clean the pot, and smirked to himself, as Marle was discovered snitching the leftovers that would get them through tomorrow. Other than that, he slept fairly well, despite the fact he was with people he didn't feel particularly comfortable with. A tribute to how tired he was.

The morning was too early for him, and he had to drag himself up. The trip up the mountain was turning out to be much of the same, until the spawn came out.

The farther up they went, the more spawn appeared, and they were difficult, and every time an attack hit the shell, the reaction was painful.

They were the spawn of Lavos, of course. It turned out that this was the spot Lavos had burst forth, the force of his coming splitting the earth, and shooting up ruined rock with him. But their determination made short work of the innate malice contained within the spined monstrosities.

The second day, they made it to the peak, where the blizzard had stopped, although just a little ways down, it was raging full force.

Magus shivered, feeling the potency of the area. The magic was verily soaked into the ground, not to mention the air. In fact, breathing it in made him feel almost light-headed.

"This is it. The summit of Death Peak," Lucca said, breathless. And after sitting a moment, Lucca took the Chrono Trigger from her satchel. She looked at Marle, and then walked up to the peak, stopping a few feet from the lone birch tree. "You who fear the night and fight the coming darkness," she breathed out, "Give us strength!" she ended, crying the last, brandishing the egg carefully above her head. "Crono!" she cried, and Marle echoed her. Then, upon Marle's neck, the pendant she wore, that so closely resembled Schala's, started to glow.

"The pendant is reacting," murmured Marle, surprised.

Then the egg floated up, and rising, it shattered.

"But...we've come so far," whispered Marle, tears forming in her eyes. "Please answer me! Don't leave me! Crono!" she cried, despair tinging her voice.

Lucca's sadness was quieter. "It can't be," was her horrified response. "What use was it to come so far?"

Magus said nothing, as he felt the energy building. He didn't stop the girls cries. He only felt the potential of the time egg hatching. And then, the sun, which was watery and pale, even up here, was becoming encompassed by the moon.

Soon, the energy was almost stifling, and even the two girls could feel it.

The build-up suddenly disappeared, and they were in a moment frozen in time. They saw Crono, floating in the air, before Lavos. Magus felt a pang, as he saw his sister, collapsed on the ground as well, and regretted that they had no replacement for her as well. So he summoned the doll of Crono, and Lucca placed it where Crono was, and it took the place, as if made to do so. Then they exited the frozen place in time, and it disappeared.

Watching, Magus watched as the eclipse end, and as the light returned, Crono, sleeping, floated down, and was left leaning against the birch tree, as it's branch tips had little lights on them.

Before anything else could happen, Marle was as a flying missile towards Crono, eyes bleary with barely contained tears. Magus tuned them out, and stayed in the back, pretending not to see the silly girl kissing Crono wildly, as he was looking around confused.

The girl, Lucca, also was standing back, watching, awkward. He thought he noted sadness in her features, mixed with happiness.

After this had gone on for a while, he finally sighed, and pinching the bridge of his nose, he drawled in a voice verily dripping with contempt, "Are you done yet? I would rather not spend an extra day on this mountain while you copulate."

While Marle looked confused, Lucca looked horrified, while Crono was still just dazing off, hardly registering Marle anymore than him or Lucca. Marle asked Lucca what was so bad, although she was already offended just by his tone of voice, she looked embarrassed as Lucca explained, while trying not to say it outright. After that, though, during the blistering silence, which Magus didn't mind in the slightest, they got Crono up and going.

Strangely enough, it was much easier getting down the mountain. It seemed that they had killed most everything on the way up. Plus, they jerry-rigged a couple of sleds, which made the trip down even faster yet, as they only had to actually walk down a few of the parts. Most of what they couldn't climb up was easy to slide down.

Magus even found it slightly enjoyable, except for the part where goggle-girl was clinging to him for dear life on a few of the jumps. Marle had refused to detach herself from Crono, and the boy had gained his bearings fairly quickly, once started. So they both had two adventurous spirits steering the sleds, which performed admirably to Lucca's design.

The trip down took a quarter of the time to get up the damned mountain.

Magus was glad to be off of it. In fact, he was glad to return to the End of Time, for it meant being able to separate himself from the company of the others.

Until it turned out that they would go out in groups, to continue fixing time, as they saw fit.

"Hey, have you met Spekkio, yet?" asked Lucca, as Crono indicated that he would like her to ask him. And Marle refused to speak to him, while the frog refused to even look at him. The robot, Robo, it seemed Marle had taken to naming the poor thing, didn't really care either way, but for some reason, people forgot to ask it things, and Ayla, well, she was too busy staring at him to ask him anything.

"..." was his only response to the question. That, and a raised eyebrow, indicating he thought she should know better.

When Lucca answered the question she already knew the answer to, her look shooting daggers at him, which bounced off of his surly shell, he continued to ignore them.

Until the boy, coming over to him, gestured him towards the door.

Settling himself in seemed out of the question after all, and so he followed the boy, who hadn't actually said anything yet, to Spekkio's room. Magus was umimpressed as he saw the gargantuan beast with tiny legs bounce in place excitedly.

And continued to ignore it, as it interpreted Crono's introduction. He especially ignored the praise he received. That is, until a ball of lightning came towards his head, in which he dodged it, snarling, drawing his scythe out of sheer habit.

The continuing battle was rather exhausting, and even more to his chagrin, he realized he had to work with the girl and the boy, who he especially didn't like working with. He didn't like working with anybody. But in the end, it paid off, and Spekkio made a face, as it gave up in surrender, and in turn, gave them a large amount of spirit-charging potions. Potent ones.

Crono, disturbingly friendly and helpful, showed him to the refreshment pot, still with no words. He partook of the strange berries, and felt everything that hurt, or felt fatigued, melt away.

And was lost for words, unused to such kindness from anyone, except Schala. Which made him want to shy away from it even more. So he stalked off back to his perch near the Epoch. He stayed there, until he was alerted to the fact that he had to go on adventures with others.

Lucky him he was sent off with the robot, and the only other one even mildly intelligent seeming. Lucca was lucky enough as well to get the Epoch. Since Crono and Marle, who still refused to detach from Crono, took Frog to their present time, leaving Lucca, being the only other one who could pilot the Epoch effectively besides Crono. Then Ayla came with, and he felt his spirits fall once more. It seemed they could indeed fit four people inside the craft, and the wild woman sat on the robot's lap, cattishly looking around.

It seemed as if they were to inspect the time-space distortions, which there were many of now.

Magus would have objected more to randomly traveling about and helping strangers out, and more, if he hadn't realized that he needed to build up all the strength that he had lost to Lavos. So he bore all of it, suffering in silence for the most part.

Although he almost felt ashamed, once. When he had asked why Crono was silent.

"His vocal cords were...damaged," was what Lucca had responded, sounding sad, "It happened when he was a child." Then she would say no more, and he didn't blame her. He wouldn't tell her about himself, either.

Lucky him, he was mostly paired with her, although he didn't mind the silent trips with Crono, either, although usually Marle insisted on coming with, which bothered him. He usually felt the need to throttle the empty-headed girl.

Magus rarely ended up on a mission with the insufferable frog, which, he was actually surprised about, Lucca had ended up calling him Frog early on. It had caught, much to Frog's despair. Which made it all the more delicious for Magus. He didn't really care about the frog, except for the fact that the frog hated him, and refused to stop dropping how he had killed his best friend. Magus was beginning to wish that he had killed the frog as well.

* * *

><p>Magus had become used to the trips in the Epoch, and had even begun learning to pilot the contraption, which came rather easily. He had been introduced to Belthasar's creations early on.<p>

His first piloting mission, where he was not having to listen to instructions, was heading towards Ozzie's Fort. Magus was somewhat disturbed that he had gotten used to Lucca sitting next to him, as she had been his instructor.

But he did enjoy the idea of killing Ozzie. Plus his two other former generals.

"Where are we going?" Lucca asked, as Robo was in stasis for the journey, and she had no one else to speak with.

"We are heading to my first home here in this time," he responded, curtly, as always. He was minorly irritated that it didn't bother Lucca nearly as much as it used to.

"Where is that?" she asked, not giving up, being bored.

"Somewhere west of my castle," he answered, enjoying keeping information to himself.

She sighed, knowing what he was up to, which only put his mood out slightly. He still had his generals to look forward to, after all.

Finally, after a while, it came into sight, almost blending in with the forest, being a dull, dark grey, and surrounded by great sentinel pines and ironwood.

The fort itself was rather tatty, and looked unused to having inhabitants. Which it wasn't. Magus had built a far superior castle, and this poor fort had been abandoned in great haste. He smirked, knowing how much it must have pained them to come back here. Especially after they had flourished under his rule.

In fact, Ozzie was there to greet them in the first hall, most likely this being the first interesting thing that had happened since the castle had collapsed.

"Whoa! Who goes there!" yelled a voice, sounding irritated, like when an unwanted salesperson comes to a door and refuses to leave unless you buy something.

Magus lead the party up the stairs, and into the room, where Ozzie was surprised. And fled.

They had to chase him to another room, where they dealt with pesky fiends who had decided to follow Ozzie back to the dilapidated fort.

"You're doing well, Ozzie," Magus drawled, voice lazy. His smile was cold, though.

"The nerve of you coming back here!" Ozzie screeched back. "Deserting your fellow mystics to serve _humans_!" And this time, Ozzie spat to the side, as if the word left a sour taste in his mouth. "You're a traitor! You are not our king!"

Magus merely sneered at this. And that is when Flea came in, summoned by the yelling. The man smiled when he saw Magus, after looking like curdled milk. "Well, if it isn't Sir Magus," he simpered, voice tinged with wanton hues. "Who did you bribe to be let in?" And giggling slightly, the mostly returned to normal magician finally snarled, voice promising pain, "Traitors like you deserve a beating..."

"I'm counting on you, Flea," Ozzie said, sounding worried. After all, Flea didn't seem in full control of his faculties at all times.

"Get ready for a slapping good time," Flea cackled, blowing Magus a kiss, "Get it?" and burst out in more laughter, before leaping forward with no warning. But Magus was prepared for it, and met the attack with a barrier, and dark mists, flowing forward, bringing pain to all it touched.

He smiled quietly.

"Magus, boy, do you remember our tender moments together?" Flea asked sweetly. "I do, and do you know what? I will enjoy them again once you are dead."

This time, Magus did snarl, and threw his anger into his magic, much to the confusion of Lucca, and Robo, who still had a hard time deciphering human intricacies. Magus beat Flea on his own, and sent the man running, cape and skirt whisking behind him in his haste.

Magus strode forward, once more, and ignored all of the ill-concealed and stupid traps. Instead, he went for his hidden armor, which magicks had gained potency.

Slash was there next, as they pursued Ozzie through the halls.

"You still haven't given up?" asked the swordsman, perplexed, as he had usually been a better hand to hand fighter than Magus. "Well, how about a good thrashing, for old time's sake?"

Magus was ready for it, and didn't really need much magic to help him out, as he had companions, and had also improved over the years. He knew he didn't really need the help, but it was less tiring this way. And finally, they found all three in a large room.

They were now wearing different items, of a newer make than before, where they had been less prepared. Magus had gained strength since joining the group. So it didn't make much difference. In fact, everyone was much stronger, so that the extra power the others had seemed paltry.

"Flea, don't you know how much I longed to kill you," he whispered to the magician, as they passed by each other, avoiding bursts of flame. "Ever since I tortured you and ruined you, I wanted to kill you, but first you had to suffer." And with that, he bound the magician in silence, and watched as the eyes widened in fear. His scythe was in hand, luckily, and walking up, he grabbed the man-woman's hair, yanked back, baring the throat, and slowly, ever so slowly, drew the scythe across it, making it as painful as possible, before dropping the magician to bleed out, twitching slowly. "Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" he asked, sweetness tinging his voice, as the magician twitched his last, eyes pained.

Now Ozzie looked fearful, and Slash was angry, if horrified.

"I'll destroy you!" yelled Slash, leaping forward at high velocity, speed being his specialty. Magus was faster.

"I've never really hated you," he told the swordsman, "But if you are eager to join Flea," and he grunted as he dodged and weaved, "I will assist you."

But this was taken from him by a flying fist made of metal.

He snarled, ready to ruin the robot, but it gave him a thumbs up, before looking to Ozzie. Then Magus felt a queer feeling overtake him.

Friends fighting for friends. It didn't make sense to him.

He couldn't help but return the favor, though. So he tripped the girl, Lucca, saving her head from Ozzie's retreating attack. Which, while initially offended, Lucca thanked him for.

"Ready to pursue?" Robo asked, whirring a little.

"Whenever you are," Lucca told the robot, smiling.

Magus just walked forward, ignoring them once more.

Where they found Ozzie in a room.

Cornered, Ozzie was desperate. "Magus! You lied to me when you said you wanted to create a world of evil," he wheedled, a whine to his voice. "You used me!"

"Oh, how dreadful," Magus responded, voice mock concerned. Then he cocked his head, as if listening to something. For Ozzie, if he could hear it, it would have been the black wind. "Say, can you hear that?" Waiting for dramatic pause, Magus finally said, "It's the sound of the reaper."

Ozzie's response was what his usual response was when cornered. An impenetrable barrier. It may have protected him from all attacks, physical or otherwise, but it also trapped him.

So all they could do was wait. Which was what they were settled to do, when Magus heard a small miaou. Surprised, he and the others watched as the cat walked nonchalantly down the room, and stopping under the switches behind Ozzie, it stopped to lick it's paws.

Then, it jumped up to the small ledge under the switches, and stretched, claws tearing against the walls, and flicked a switch while doing so.

There was a strange fascination involved with watching as Ozzie cried out, then fell through a trapdoor, where they heard him screaming as he fell, then heard a queer shatter mixed witih a splatter.

The cat then walked off, tail held high, and disappeared into the dark musty depths of the castle.

Magus was startled when he heard the first guffaw, from Lucca. "What was he trying to _do_?" she cried out, between bursts.

Magus walked to the edge of the hole, looking down, where he could see nothing in the inky depths. "The past is dead...it was all just a dream..." he murmured, voice quiet, feeling freed somewhat from the deaths of his childhood tormentors and mentors.

Then he left with the others, a weight lifted from his chest, and not quite knowing how to feel, as they went onward to more adventure before trying their hand on Lavos and the Black Omen.

* * *

><p>an: I don't quite like how this one turned out, I think. Maybe? Seemed hurried. But there we go! I didn't want to spend too much time on in-game, since I figure everyone knows about it already. =) Then onward towards the actual storyline again! HaHA!


	15. Chapter 15: Fetters

Fetters

I don't own Chrono Trigger, and by the looks of it, will never manage a profit from it.

Helpful note: I have non-vocalized language, specifically, sign language, in italics. And blocked in. -_like so_-

* * *

><p>The weeks of constant companionship was starting to grate on Magus. He didn't care for most of his companions, finding his favorite in the metallic golem, which they referred to as a robot, mostly due to the lack of conversation. Perhaps also the fact that it also discluded moronic statements.<p>

Lucky him, they usually avoided him, and he verily tried his hardest to dissuade them of trying to assimilate him into their fold. Which was slowly petering off, but instead, they seemed to be accepting his snide comments, and still smile at him.

_At least they don't expect me to pretend to be nice_, he thought, grimacing. At first, everyone was irritated at his behavior, then, they had been sickly sweet to him, emphasizing their good manners and good conscience. With zero effect, except for him becoming more acidic in demeanor, they had finally started to back off, avoiding him when possible. Until they started to try being friendly again, and take him in stride.

It almost bothered him that they accepted him.

_They must have decided this on their missions,_ he thought to himself. He found himself avoiding "adventuring" with them when he could. It wasn't really interesting him to help others for no purpose, but to help. _Schala liked me how I am,_ was his only defense internally, although he knew Schala would have applauded his companions for their selflessness. Which motivated him sporadically to go out with the others every so often, and then more often, as he realized how weak he had become since Lavos had drained him.

This seemed to encourage the others even more. They even joked with him sometimes, although that usually ended up with them feeling awkward, and going silent before pretending they hadn't intruded upon his thoughts.

The only ones truly persistent with keeping him company was the mute, and the goggle-girl. The girl in white, he shuddered at the mere thought of her, tried to avoid eye-contact with him even, but was usually wrapped up in trying to keep Crono's eyes strictly on her.

Magus couldn't help but notice the pain in the girl, Lucca's, eyes when she watched the interactions. He noticed also that Crono, while judicious to the feelings of others, was always awkward with the silly girl while Lucca was watching. The boy didn't miss much, apparently.

Interesting enough, the boy had a clever hand language with which he could really only truly confer with Lucca and Robo. His throat was damaged, and speaking was difficult for him. So mainly, he only listened to others.

This was what prompted Magus to leave his enforced solitude. He was curious. His hunger for new things always pushing him forward. So he found himself picking up the hand language, absorbing it quickly, his dextrous, slim fingers used to intricate hand motions.

"Why do you want to learn?" Lucca had asked him, surprised at him approaching them as they stopped off at the End of Time.

He had merely smirked at her, before answering, voice blithe. "It seems to me that two-way communications is helpful," and before scowling at her once more, "And I will not have any miscommunication between any of us and myself if I can help it."

Turns out that Crono, Lucca and Robo all took turns teaching him, and he was taken out more, to see more of the world and times, and it occurred to him how truly empty his cup was. There were so many things to see, and learn about.

It could be said that the only things he was passionate about were learning and revenge. At least, his companions had only seen those aspects of him.

* * *

><p>Magus was plagued with nightmares. He couldn't help himself. And usually they depicted him helpless against saving his sister.<p>

Often he woke up breathless and sweating. Usually he avoided sleep. If anyone else had noticed, they hadn't mentioned it. He was only grateful to be past tears at this point.

At least, he thought he was safe. It wasn't until he was with Crono, practicing, and learning more of the hand-language.

-_Nightmares?_- was the question. Magus almost jerked, face still, eyes narrowed. The sign was casually put, face showing nothing special.

-_None of your business_- was all he signed back, motions showing none of his anger at the digging.

-_I have nightmares too_-

Magus rolled his eyes, -_Spare me_-

-_Death does hurt, and the cold of being between is worse_- went on the inexorable sharing of emotion. -_You know, Marle felt that same cold. She latches on to me because she feels I saved her from it_-

Magus looked at Crono, having managed to absorb all of it with little trouble, and realizing that this was a lesson in itself. A conversation took the comprehension of the hand langauge more than simple 'go this way' or 'lets stop here' did. In fact, he had to fill in the blanks here and there, and that was learning in itself. And he was surprised to know that the silly little flirt had managed so well after such a trauma.

-_There are worse things out there than death_- he signed back, fluid in his motions, graceful always.

-_Yes, but we try to avoid those things_- and now Crono was smiling, tousled hair waving gently. -_I find it easier to talk about things when I don't have to vocalize it.-_

Magus almost barked out laughter at the joke, being a serious comment, but also not because the boy couldn't really talk easily. What escaped was an eye twitch.

Crono did laugh, which was a breathy noise.

-_Why do you ask?_- Magus finally questioned. -_You haven't said anything before this._-

-_I could tell you that I'm worried about you, because you are my friend-_ began Crono, smiling benignly. -_Or I could say that you make it hard to sleep.-_

Magus did smile at that. The boy had a humor he could live with.

-_Sharing does help get it out-_ and suddenly the aim of the conversation was clearer. -_Talking about it helped me at least. I'm not bothered by night terrors so much anymore, where with you, it's every night.-_

_-If I tell, I'm not sure I could live with it_- Magus mused, hands lazy, eyes dangerous.

-_Who will I tell?-_ smirked Crono.

After a long silence, Magus wondering if telling him would really help or not. He had never had anyone he could really talk to, except as a child, when he would talk to Schala or Alfador. It had hurt not being able to tell Schala the problems he was having when he had returned home. So, finally, deciding to mind-wipe the boy afterwards, he looked back up, eyes meeting the much shorter boy.

Then he looked around, and noticed that all activity had died, and everyone else was asleep.

-_How long was I thinking?-_ he asked.

-_Couple of hours. Must be serious.-_

_-Of course it is.-_

_-You didn't even notice Marle trying to give me a goodnight kiss.-_

Magus' eyes widened at that. And he had to seriously reconsider his chosen path of action currently.

He took a deep breath, and launched into his story.

-_I dream of my sister dying, cold and alone, without hope beneath the ocean-_ he started darkly. -_And I am helpless to save her. I have failed her. Failed my entire life's purpose.-_

And strangely enough, it was easier than he had expected it to be.

-_Then we better not fail this time.-_

* * *

><p>Magus couldn't figure out why he hadn't wiped the memory from the silent boy. But it did help with his nightmares. He didn't wake up so often, feeling empty inside. Every day, he became stronger, when not going out, sparring with Spekkio. He respected Crono more. He even went so far to be less harsh with Marle. He tried to be more tolerant with the others. He only really talked with Crono, Lucca and Robo, but he was less brusque with the others. Even the frog.<p>

Mainly, he didn't want to be stabbed by an angry amphibian. It would ruin his day, and probably disgruntle everyone if he killed the damned thing. Personally, he considered the action to be a public service.

Everyone noticed the change in him, how he was more vigorous, less despondent than he was when he had began the venture with them. Not that it dampened his sharp tongue any, but it was more pleasant to be around him, and they began to trust him more and more, relying on him, where before they would watch their backs, not sure he would truly watch it for them in battle.

They did attempt to keep him from talking to the people they found in need of help, for he would usually end up insulting them, and only sneered when thanked. It was mildly embarrassing for them, and generally frightening for the individual his eyes happened to fall upon.

Those red eyes never really became any easier to handle when fixed upon you. It was always unsettling. The only emotions shone were dislike, superiority, or an uncaring detachment usually.

Magus looked at everyone as beneath him, truth be told. With the exception of Crono, perhaps. His eyes held a more respectful aloofness when fixed on the electric boy.

* * *

><p>Eventually, after many trials and tribulations, all errors in the continuum seemed to be fixed, which left one last target. Lavos.<p>

After seemingly endless missions, everyone realized that they had gained a strength that would be sorely needed to confront the nemesis of the world. And they would begin with the Black Omen, erasing it from all times, starting with it's beginning. The Ancient time of Zeal, which wasn't. At least, not anymore. So, the stop-off led to a goodbye to Gaspar, who bid them good luck on their departure.

Magus insisted on going on this mission. What he didn't say, was that he hoped that perhaps Schala had survived somewhere within the depths of the Black Omen. Crono had nodded to him quietly.

After a quick decision, they had decided to bring Lucca, believing that their remedies would keep them safe enough. Also, Crono thought that it would be better not to antagonize the powerful mage unnecessarily. It was always more pleasant when Marle, Ayla, or Frog weren't around. Plus, all three of these warriors could speak without speech.

Which seemed actually to be a good idea, after entering the Omen. The lasers that had greeted them showed how warm a reception to expect once they actually entered the labyrithine structure.

Inside, it was eerily still, only a walkway high above machinery leading further into the depths. That, and more machinery, whirring into life as they passed by, only to become yet another threat to their continued health.

Quick reactions were a bonus here, which Magus was very quick and evasive, where Lucca needed a little help here and there. This required either Crono or Magus usually getting her out of the way. Crono tried when he could, because Magus usually was more forceful about it, shoving or tripping as he pleased, yanking when necessary. Crono was more gentle with the mildly delicate inventor.

Also, the creatures which they had first encountered in the Ocean Palace had morphed.

-_What happened to everything in here?-_ asked Lucca, eyes darting everywhere, a few creatures that had been harder to dispatch than expected behind them. She was panting slightly, eyes wide, which was magnified by the glasses she wore.

Looking, Magus sighed, before answering, -_The energies that caused the Ocean Palace to shift into the flying form we are in now, was also surrounding everything that was here before, steeping them in stray power from Lavos. They have obviously grown more powerful.-_

He heard both Crono and Lucca suck in their breath at what he had told them.

-_How did they switch form, too?-_ Crono asked, after a moment, looking at the beasts again.

Magus launched into the explanation, hands flasing. -_The form fits the power.-_

He heard an 'Oh' from Lucca. -_I didn't know that magic did that...-_

Magus snorted, -_Of course you didn't, no one thought to tell you. Haven't you noticed that your hair has been becoming more...fiery, in nature?-_

-_How far does this go?-_ asked Crono, wary, looking himself over quickly, noticing he was slightly lighter, and faster than he had been before, for the very first time.

_-As long as you continue using your...magic...-_ Magus stopped, reminded of a conversation he had held with his sister, years ago now. Which hurt. He remembered the trust, and joy he had felt, talking to her. His eyes widened, as they looked into the past. -_We should keep going.-_

He strode forward, ignoring the looks that passed between the other two behind him. He didn't care what they thought. What needed focused on was the situation at hand. Surely enough, going through doors led to more danger. Beasts that flew, beasts that crawled, beasts that walked. All of them contained more strength, either physically or otherwise. Some of them even put out nullification fields, rendering magic impotent. Which caused a relief at actually training in both mind and body.

Everything was more...blue, than before. In fact, it seemed to seep life from them, and they became tired more easily. That, and the fact that the ship was like a large city inside. All causeways, elevators, and pools of plasma. Also, having to backtrack here and there, as there was disrepair inside, some passaged blocked off, so alternate ways had to be taken, as Magus led them to the core of the behemoth ship.

Magus was going off of memory, having helped design the ship, and having gone through it at the end. He didn't think of that, other than revenge. This place was the physical representation of Lavos' power. He was stronger than he was before, and this time, he had help, and even he had to admit that they were no small asset to be scoffed at. This much he could afford his companions, even if he would never tell them so.

It didn't settle well with him that he felt safer to have them along for the journey. Or that he would have a much harder time traversing the belly of the monster. Or that he would probably fail again on his own. So he just gritted his teeth and continued on.

* * *

><p>Lucca was tired, she could admit that much to herself, but the boys seemed to have an endless source of energy, that kept them going. Or at least, it seemed that way. So, she lagged behind. She became slower than normal, which she cursed. At least she could hold her own in a fight, if not in speed.<p>

Lucca was embarrassed to have to be saved. She wished that she could be as fast and strong as her friends. She watched as Crono tried to keep up with Magus, who barely even seemed to touch the ground.

On closer inspection, she noticed that Crono was breathing slightly harder, his headband moistened by a small amount of perspiration. Magus on the other hand, was still cool, but his face seemed more strained, more tense than usual. Then she tripped.

The way down was a blur, but instead of the usual end that she expected, with her glasses skittering off, and elbows bruised, an arm held her up. She smiled, expecting it to be Crono. Except there was an exotic musk, likened to incense, rather than steel. The arm, gauntleted in dark metal, leather gloves under the metal protection, set her aright. It was worse when Magus saved her. The smile faltered slightly, as she looked up, way farther up than it would be for Crono, and saw the mildly mocking smile.

She was let go of quickly, almost offensively so. It made her feel like she must be filthy.

-_Sorry.-_ she signed, tweaking her glasses straight with the other hand.

With a concerned look, Crono signed back, -_We can stop for a while if you like, it feels like we've been fighting our way through all day.-_

Lucca wasn't quite fully successful in hiding her relief. And the smirk didn't miss her notice, either.

-_We will find a stable area, and I will set the perimeter.-_ Magus told them, signing lazily, looking around, seeing that they were on more causeways. Crono nodded, and Lucca braced herself for more work.

It didn't take long, and Magus began setting up the barrier that kept them safe throughout the night, beginning with the way they had come, and working his way to the other door.

They had settled into a room, and had found it necessary to destroy more machinery. This time it was the wall panels coming alive to destroy them. Lucky for them, they were easily dismantled. Lucca couldn't stop herself from pilfering wires now that they had stopped for the while. She noticed hazily, that Crono and Magus had taken up their usual spots, sitting across from one another, while they practiced the language she had learned just to teach to Crono so many years ago.

After her guilty pleasures were concluded, she carefully coiled the wires into a neat bundle, and she sat down, watching the other two talk to each other. She couldn't help notice how graceful Magus was compared to Crono, who was very deft with his hand movements. She hadn't even bothered to actually notice what they were talking about, she was so absorbed.

Lucca might have had a fixation on hands, but she could only watch helplessly, breathless at the quick motions that flashed before her eyes. Until she heard a cough, and saw them looking expectantly at her.

-_What?-_ she asked, suddenly flushed red under the scrutiny. Crono was smiling good-naturedly, which was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Magus, on the other hand, was using his usual smirk, eyes laughing. For some reason, his scrutiny made her blush harder, which confused her, as it had always been Crono to do that to her before.

-_Just wondering what you were going to use that wire for.-_ Crono reiterated, eyes gentle.

-_Oh, well, you never know! It could come in handy,-_ Lucca answered, a little too quickly. -_I could use it to repair Robo again, or the Epoch, or any number of things!-_

Crono did his quiet, breathy laugh, stretching as he did so. Lucca heard a few pops when he did, which made her grimace, knowing she would sound the same after the day that they had. In fact, she did stretch, and according to her prediction, she felt several resounding pops of her own, which did feel very good. She smiled content. It was the small things to appreciate.

Magus did a little stretch of his own, which was irritatingly silent. The man was like a well oiled machine. Which attracted her, but she was repelled out of habit at the same time. Besides, it was hard to get along with such a caustic personality. She couldn't remember ever seeing him happy. She had only seen a perverse joy at the attempt to destroy Lavos, which had almost immediately crumbled to despair at failure. It did little to reassure her. Besides, he was like a machine in his passions, as well. She had yet to see him ever focus on a life form with any sort of warmth.

So she quashed her sudden inner heat ruthlessly. Truly, she had to wonder at her emotions. They seemed to be as quick to rise as the flames to her hand lately. She couldn't ever remember being so passionate about anything other than machinery before. But now passions that she had thought to have forgotten about seemed intent on rising. Like a wildfire, which she was on a losing battle with, she feared. Until she remembered the earlier conversation at the beginning of the day. Of magic.

_Our magic changes us,_ she thought, wondering if this was yet another effect of the magic she used.

She kept her thoughts to herself, as she yawned, and curled up where she was, lost in thought, missing Crono's grin. And Magus' questioning look, which was shrugged off, as Crono laid down himself.

Lucca didn't notice Magus moving farther off from them, keeping himself, as always, separate from them. She fell asleep instead, to dreams that made her squirm.

* * *

><p>Magus awoke in the morning, earlier than the other two, realizing just how tired he had been the night before. The difference in how he felt was astonishing. Traversing the Omen was more tiring than he had realized. <em>It may have been a blessing in disguise that Lucca wanted to stop,<em> he thought, pursing his lips, looking over at his dozing companions.

He was amused to see the girl blushing in her sleep. He wasn't really surprised, fire users were always passionate. Crono was more sedate.

So, to while away the time waiting for them to wake up, he began mental exercises of his own. It didn't take long for the other two to rouse from slumber. They were light sleepers from necessity.

Breaking their fast with travel rations, namely meat buns, they were prepared to go again quickly, so Magus broke down his perimeter, storing the energy that had been trapped in the perimeter back into himself, he felt even better. On that good note, they started moving again, every so often coming across things that had matured with power. Not everything from Lavos was to their loss. Magus found himself smirking to himself, the irony not lost on him. _So what has been upgraded just by the power flow, will help us to defeat it._

It was nearing halfway through the second day, when Magus almost stopped, jerking slightly, his face tightening into a partial snarl, as he became aware of what they were approaching. The questioning looks he received disappeared after he gestured to them to try and feel out with their other senses, rather than what they had used during their life. It was mildly satisfying to see their disturbed looks, as they felt it too, after a moment's questing. Only mildly, though. He knew what they were heading towards. He should know. It was him who had solved the riddle on how to build the damned contraption.

But there was another power, that was menacing as well. He could feel it pulsating as well. He knew it, and recognized the fact that it had sensed them coming from a long ways off. In fact, that it had known they were there all along. It was his mother, awaiting them, at the end of the causeway.

And when they did reach it, she was grinning, her sick smile plastered across her face, eyes gleaming with a malicious hunger.

"Behold, my pretties!" she cried, arms gesturing wildly, everything in it's whole. "Destiny, it it's most brutal form!" and now she was laughing while she spoke. Then it was all serious, her voice low, at odds with the grin on her face. "All the dreams that might have been. All the happiness and sorrow you might have experienced. Gone! Forever! For you, there will be _no_ tomorrow!"

At their look, she intoned once more, her smile condescending, and Magus missed the looks from Crono and Lucca, at the similarity they bore each other in that moment. "The Dark Omen transcends time and space, waiting for Lavos to awaken. Destiny has lead you here. And here you shall rest forever. Unless you can defeat me, and smash the Omen!" and her tone gave away her utter disbelief at the possibility that she could be defeated at all. Especially by them. So they advanced, as that was the only thing to do at the moment. Magus felt relish, at the abilitly to finally approach his mother. He hated her. And this was an unexpected treat for him. The Queen loved her voice well, though. She was unable to stop more taunts to fly from her lips. "Come, dear friends," she purred, eyes uncoordinated. "Perhaps I can persuade Lavos to share his dreams with you."

Then she attacked them, jumping forward, bringing power to her hands, their gestures intricate. "Did I say dreams? I meant his eternal nightmare!"

Magus grimaced, as she bent her power to them, death in her hands, more powerful than she had been. But so was he, and so were his companions. The trip through her Dark Omen had prepared them even more, especially to the dangers within the confines of the city ship.

The trick was to break through her barriers, which kept their attacks from truly destroying her, for she didn't even bother to really dodge them when they attacked, but her power rebuffed them, and they did have to dodge and redirect what she threw at them as much as possible. She wasn't really doing anything particularly clever. Mainly just using brute force. It took know-how to use brute force in the fashion she was.

In the end, they won out, and it wasn't terribly difficult. It rankled the Queen. To no end.

"My powers don't seem to work here!" she screeched, face furious. Which she thrashed out her frustration, before suddenly stopping. Her silence was strange, as was the serene expression on her face. "I'll simply toss them into the Mammom Machine!" she turned to them, then, "You'll be one with the Omen, Lavos, and me!" Which she then began muttering to herself, when suddenly the force of the other presence awakened fully. A darker presence than Queen Zeal herself. It was more mindless and destructive all at once. She was still muttering to herself as she disappeared, and the whole area disappeared into another type of portal, which felt stagnant. The Mammon Machine was there. Broken on the ground. Greyed. But lights still twinkled, blinking in the muzzy light. It was suddenly standing up again, it's elegant supports whole, the ragged cut that the Masamune had inflicted gone. The alloy spotless. The power emanating from it with a strange sort of sentience. Creating the eldritch miasma encompassing them. .

Magus stood tall against the onslaught. His companions braced themselves with him. This was his sort of battle. He understood this world far more than they. His smile was broken. It was nearly as bad as the Queen's, and it held a similar hunger. His power felt closer to the Mammon Machine.

Then it began to pulsate, and they had to defend themselves from it. Magus recognized what it was doing first, which he snarled to the others, his gleeful countenance growing, as he taunted it, and they all took turns confusing it's defense systems with both magical and physical means. After a time, they destroyed it, shattering the corrupted dreamstone core. The matrix unable to repair itself anymore, and the power tubes ruptured.

They found themselves back in front of the dais, Queen Zeal more aggravated and insulted by their tenacity at life.

Her screaming was almost incoherent, but they all understood the gist of it. She had been determined to gain immortality with Lavos. They pitied her.

Magus began muttering back, face dark, voice low. "Idiots. Nothing can live forever." At her look, he finished, voice louder, and self confident, and self aware. "Zeal," he drawled, voice filled with loathing, a pity for the foolish and the daft. "A pitiful woman, duped by Lavos." And he was overjoyed, finally saying all the things he had wanted to tell the deranged woman over the years.

"Prophet!" she howled, voice filled with outrage, then suddenly seductive, cloying to their very nerve fibers. "I haven't forgotten what you did a the Ocean Palace," she purred, speaking as if the two city ships were different entities. Which they pretty much were. "You will now forfeit your life." Then she turned her gaze to the other two offending members. "How dare you insects come after me!" Turnign her eyes up into their sockets, leaving the red-veined mass of white to show, she gave forth a throaty plea "Almighty Lavos! Lend me your power!" At which, they felt another wave of energy come forth, and they found themselves moved out of the ship, and up, above where they had been, on the crown of the floating ship, where the harsh winds whipped at them, and Zeal was uncaring of it, her face now rapturous as the energy built up in her. "At last, Lavos awakens. Compared to him, you are as germs!" and now she gestured to herself, "But, I. I shall obtain immortality!"

Magus watched her sudden transformation, her body discarded like so much offal, as she became an entity not unlike Norstein Bekkler. Her mask held a different kind of smile. Her eyes held no more insanity. They held a religious fervor. "Indulge in such regrets in the next life!" her voice boomed out, holding more life than it had in years. No more games, no more taunts, just a tremendous will.

This battle was harder. She had more power at her disposal. The colossal mask was made of a substance that defied damage. The attacks thrown at them were better thought out. More clever. Which meant they had to be more careful. She had become more self aware, less of a puppet, but more, at the same time. But her determination to serve her master was less than Magus' thirst for revenge. Less than all his hate and rage. Nothing she had to offer could dampen the fire that suffused his heart. And his utter destructive need carried him and his companions through the fight, as she never became panicked, even as she died.

His anger only diffused at the end, when he felt the power leached from her, as the mask disappeared, but she didn't reappear. Her body had been destroyed. She herself was discarded, her use at an end. For a moment, he could feel his mother again. For a moment, his heart was breaking. Then they had to run along the ship, and leap into the Epoch, as the Black Omen began to shudder, it's existence beginning to fray. The temporal shudder acted as a wave which they rode to the End of Time.

As they spoke to Gaspar, Magus felt the sadness well up again at his words. "That poor woman can finally rest, now that the Black Omen is gone," and the old man sighed, voice melancholy, "She's reverted back to human..." and Magus tuned out at that point.

He had just killed his mother. Queen Zeal could now rest. But he felt despair welling up inside of him. He remembered loving his mother once. All her kindness. All her caring. Gone.

But it had been gone for a while now.

* * *

><p>an: I finished it finally! Well, this chapter at least. On to the next one. Oh, and thanks to all the people who seem to enjoy this story.


	16. Chapter 16: Choices

Choices

I don't own Crono Trigger...still. It hasn't changed since last time. How strange. And why am I still not making any profit from this story? Mind boggling...

* * *

><p>The battle with Lavos had been a grueling affair. It had taken him through time itself, rendering itself as many things. And in the end, although it had suffused itself with the ultimate traits of everything it had come across on their fertile planet, they had still won over it.<p>

The feeling of finally defeating his most hated foe, while joyful, left him feeling empty.

Magus was wondering of his purpose, now. Until Lavos' defeat, his entire life had been devoted to destroying the ultimate destroyer. So what was one to do, when their purpose had run out?

The question left him feeling troubled, to say the least. All through the journey back to the End of Time, to be congratulated by Gaspar, then back to the time of the original three, he had brooded over it. He had no home to go to anymore, since he had failed then, and so he couldn't return to his sister. If he decided to go back to the dark and gloomy period he had spent the majority of his life in, he would be an outcast. None of the other time periods really appealed to him either. They all seemed so...empty. None of them held any real meaning to him. Nothing was there to make him happy. No soft smiles and sweet demeanors. No love, no family. The only thing besides revenge that had spurred him on through the years, was the thought of his sister, who he had lost.

It hurt to remember. _If only I could bring her back._

Magus wasn't sure when the thought ocurred to him during the night. Was it during the shimmery parade? While they were all wandering around the End of Time? When they were saying hello to everyone? It didn't matter.

_I could bring her back. Just like Crono._ kept repeating in his mind. But that wasn't quite right, was it? There was only one Chrono Trigger. And it had already been used up.

What was there saying that he couldn't traverse time on his own? He could just travel to that moment on his own, or near that moment. Someone as wonderful as Schala surely shouldn't stay gone. So he made up his mind, starting to figure things in his mind.

Temporal magic shouldn't be that hard. He already had the beginnings of it. Teleporting was half of it already. Instead, he had to figure out when he wanted to go, rather than just the where of it.

Magus felt a mild surprise, when he found himself at the portal to the End of Time, at the clearing at the end of the Leene Square. He had missed everything in between. It was surprising that he felt safe enough to be lost in thought with his erstwhile companions.

They were starting to say goodbye to the friends they had made in other time periods. Magus surprised himself once more, when he quickly pulled Glenn to the side. _I'm doing this for Schala_, was his inner justification, knowing how unhappy something like this would make her.

"Frog knight," he hissed, starting out angering the slimy wretch, mainly because he couldn't help himself.

Wrenching his apparently skinny arm with strength not visible, the frog growled back, "What do you want of me?"

"I thought you might actually want to be human again..." Magus drawled, face full of disdain, as his eyes flashed daringly.

"You told me over your dead body," hissed the frog, a very un-froglike action. "Unless you wish for me to make it so, make your point."

Magus rolled his eyes. _As if it could kill me._ "I thought I had asked if you had kissed any princesses recently, on our misty-eyed reunion in my castle?"

The frog didn't find anything amusing. So he started to turn away, angry at being taunted.

"I wasn't lying," Magus told him suddenly, voice low and serious. "It was so fun waving the answer in your blind face."

Then he walked off, going through the portal without a word to any of the others. He didn't notice the looks of consternation, the goodbyes dying in their throats. Or the sad looks of either Lucca or Crono. The answer to his problem had been solved, and he didn't know how long it would take him to find his sister. So he began by going to his normal vantage point at the End of Time, ignoring Gaspar, thinking of the alterations he would have to make to the normally simple-to him at least- spells of transportation. It seemed as if only moments had passed since his ruminations had begun, but time in his current temporal location always drifted strangely.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you would get back up again!" laughed Gaspar, looking keenly over at him, voice laughing. "You've been there for a few weeks now."

Magus almost started at that, before his face took on it's customary scowl. He didn't care if the dotty old man was a guru. So he didn't bother saying anything to the old man, until Gaspar spoke in earnest to him.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" came the wistful question, full of melancholy and longing.

"Perhaps," Magus murmured, not looking at the guru, instead off into the murky blackness of the surroundings.

"It may be done, but at what cost?" asked Gaspar, his eyes boring into Magus' back. "To you, or to her?"

"I will pay whatever price there be," he declared, solemn, "And whatever price she must pay, I will take in her stead."

With that, he sneered openly at the blank area where the light columns had been wavering before, but were now gone. Instead, he started to wave his hands a little, the movements precise and concise. No wasted movement, and he muttered a few words, focusing his energy, the words themselves meaningless.

Sure enough, it worked quite well, and he looked into the darkness, and visualized his time, and saw a small trail of flickers to light his way. Once more, he started forward, looking back at Gaspar to smile exultantly, uncaring of the old man's worry. Not noticing that it was directed at him, more than anything else. "Just watch me, old man."

* * *

><p>The inside of the time rift he had created was muzzy. He followed the flickers carefully, after having thought carefully of what time he wanted to visit. He figured he would be careful first. Master the magic as much as possible, so he could stabilize it to his utmost ability when he finally found Schala. He didn't want any stray energies to harm her in any way.<p>

He refused to think of the possibility that he wouldn't be able to find her. Instead, he clung to the surety that there was no other outcome. After all, his last life's goal had been achieved. Why not this one as well?

It could take the rest of his life, and it wouldn't matter to him, as long as he found her in the end.

His journey through the time rift was hard to gauge. It could have taken years, it may have taken less. He randomly felt older and younger both as he had walked on.

The end came, and he came out in the time he had spent the most time in. But before his war had happened. Just as he had planned. But it was somehow painful to see how bright it seemed. _Before I tainted it, _whispered through his mind, making him shake his head roughly. _It doesn't matter._

Inspecting himself, he pulled off his gloves, making sure his hands seemed the same. He came out before a lake, and looked at his reflection in the still water. It was still the same. He had come out unscathed from time itself, without an isolated portal to protect him from the rigors of the continuum pulling at his very fibers.

Sitting down, he created his regular perimeter, sketching the glyphs in the air lazily, and putting up his hood, to block out the light.

Meditation. It was a way of sorting one's self out. Especially if they were out of sorts. Or if there was a particularly tough problem gnawing at the root of one's core. Magus meditated. He was sorting out how to cover himself from time.

Thinking it over, he believed it was the same principle as erected a barrier around himself. But time was more resilient, and never ceased tearing at him. Thinking it over, he thought it might be safer to save the power to instead keep his sister safe from time, instead.

So he got up, and began a mildly modified version of his previous spell, his words slightly different, his hands gestures a little off from before.

The tear in time appeared again, but this time seemed a small bit more stable. The confidence in his step never wavered as we walked in once more, enveloped by the black maw, before it disappeared, and following the little lights to another time.

* * *

><p>Coming out in Antiquity, Magus felt drained. So drained, it was harder to walk than it ought to be. Somehow, he dragged himself to the little village of ramshackle dwellings, that the survivors of Lavos had begun to dub, The Last Village. Magus huffed a little in amusement, as it was the last survivors creating a new village. Surely they could have called it the first village instead?<p>

_Never look behind,_ he thought to himself, even his thoughts feeling blurry. _The altered barrier spell takes more energy than I believed._ If only to himself, he admitted that if her were to find Schala, he would have to save it for her, and leave himself bared to the wrath of time, to whatever it would do to him.

Reaching the village, he collapsed on the outskirts, having almost made it. And missed the commotion of finding him unconscious.

The elder of the Earthbound, who had survived the gigantic wave caused by the falling continent, was mildly amused to find the arrogant and rude man they had saved those years ago, once more, in their custody, in much the same condition. Although he couldn't very well look forward to the stoic man waking up. He remembered the unpleasantless of it last time, and knew they had only been saved further pain by the arrival of the Lady Schala. He sighed in sadness, remembering that she was gone, with the rest of the royal family.

The Lady had called this man, this Prophet, friend. This man had helped those brave travellers after the fall. He deserved help, even if it would be troublesome. So the old man directed the people of his village to help the man into his dwelling, even if it was shared with all of his family remaining, and some of his friends.

They carefully put the tall man onto the sleeping furs, making sure not to move him too roughly. It wouldn't do to accidentally wake up the dour man, after all. Perhaps he would be more reasonable after a good rest. So the village let the man sleep, ignoring him as much as possible. Only the old man stayed in the hut, awaiting his awakening.

* * *

><p>Magus woke up suddenly. It hurt his head, and caused it to spin as he did so. He heard the startled gasps, and his head swiveled, eyes dangerous, as he stared at the people surrounding him.<p>

They were Earthbound. But no, that wasn't quite right. There were Enlightened mixed in. Eating dinner together. Food.

His stomach complained, much to his embarrassment, which he didn't show. Mentally, he told it to shut up.

The disturbingly familiar old man sitting next to him had another bowl brought up, filled with the tantalizing aroma of the hearty stew.

Magus took it wordlessly, and poked at it with the wooden spoon, sniffing a little, and trying a bit suspicously, before actually taking a bite out of it. Which tasted magnificent. _Perhaps it is the hunger,_ was the only explanation he had.

He purposefully ignored the incredulous looks cast upon him as he silently ate his food. It was a quick, efficient, and clean process. When he finished, feeling much better, he looked back at the old man. Who was smiling infuriatingly.

"Feel better?" the old man asked him, eyes crinkled underneath monstrous white eyebrows, smiling mouth almost hidden in the great gnarly white beard. In fact, all the hair covering the old man, which was quite a lot, although most of it was hidden beneath clothing, was white.

Magus gave him a grudging nod, unable to deny he felt much better for the meal.

Then the old man wordlessly gave him a cup of hot tea, which smelled familiar. He was just too tired to actually figure out what was making him not trust it, even as he drank it. The old man smiled more, encouraging him to do so, drinking his own tea to further his point.

"You must finish it," the old man urged, "You need more rest."

Magus, strangely compliant, did as he was told, and as he felt drowsy, he remembered why it seemed so familiar, and why he felt distrustful of the innocuous beverage.

_It was laced with a sedative. _

Then he felt the blackness melt over him, as he slowly fell back to the sleeping furs, angry, but too tired to actually feel it. The furs meeting his back and head didn't even register. It was all numb and gone.

* * *

><p>Magus' second awakening was less sudden. The old man was still there, sewing of all things.<p>

He grumbled to himself as he got up slowly, admitting to himself that he did indeed feel better, all things considered. Which rankled. He had been drugged, and he couldn't even complain of any ill side effects.

The old man glanced at him, before returning to his sewing, which seemed to be fixing some tunics.

"There's some bread and meat next to you," the old man told him, not looking up from his work.

Magus only stared at the old man, even if he did feel mildly hungry once more.

"Don't worry, this time it doesn't have dreamweed in it," the old man told him, face crinkling up once again, smiling.

"You dared to drug me?" Magus asked, vehement.

"_You_," and there was a pointed accusation in the old man's voice, "needed rest. And if last time we had the pleasure of your company was any clue, you weren't going to rest until you had scared everyone out of their wits."

Magus felt like arguing, but he closed his mouth, realizing the truth of the statement. He wouldn't have allowed any of those people to stay in the room with him while he slept. So instead he found something else to say instead, as he reached for the wooden tray next to him, covered by a clean cloth.

But stopped once more, as he realized his hands were bare, his almost claw-like nails showing. Looking down at himself, he found himself in clean woolens, undyed.

"Why was I redressed?" he growled, voice lowering in threat.

The old man wasn't intimidated this time. In fact, the old man had seemed to have grown a rather stiff backbone since their last encounter. And more education as well.

"You're other clothing needed washing. Every time you collapse on our doorstep, you seem to have been through some trouble of sorts," was the prompt answer, undiscouraged by Magus' tone. Or at least, not showing it. "It's over there." And the old man waggled his grizzly head in a direction that indicated it was on top of a small table, folded neatly. "Those Enlightened women are getting quite good at laundry."

Magus just reached for his bread and meat, which was sliced and cooked tenderly. "You have bread?" was his question, as he picked up his meal and set the tray on his lap. "How long has it been since the village was formed?"

"A few years now," the old man told him. "We've begun rebuilding our lives, and teaching those survivors of Zeal how to live without their magic."

Magus didn't reply, as he had inspected his food, sniffed at it, and ascertained that the old man wasn't lying. So he ate again, this time slower, thoughtful. He knew he was a few years off from where he needed to be. He needed to be back up at full power again before making the final trip.

He figured that he could start his search, and keep coming back to this time again and again until he found his sister.

It seemed like a logical conclusion, and he figured he wouldn't find her the first time he went in.

So he ignored the old man, until he finished eating his food.

"So, you planning on leaving again?" asked the elder, looking up from his sewing, putting the tunic down, and picking up some trousers this time.

"Of course," Magus grumbled back, hating that he had to have depended on these people. "I need to get changed now."

Getting up carefully, stretching and wiggling his arms and legs, Magus found himself to be feeling actually quite good. Then walked over to his clothing, he picked them up and inspected them. His shirt was quite clean, and smelled fresh, if mildly of some sweet plant. His boots and gloves were also just fine, and if anything, in better condition than they had been. It was disgruntling to find that all of his possessions were in good order.

Looking at the old man, he didn't care what his name was, he cleared his throat.

The old man ignored him.

"Would you leave so I can change?" he asked impatiently, glaring at he man, as he felt vulnerable in the robes. Even if he hadn't actually been wearing the armor he usually did. His clothes felt safer.

"No, I cannot," the old man answered him pleasantly, "But I can look the other way if it makes you feel better."

"Fine," Magus snarled, untying his robe, and throwing it on the sleeping furs, before picking up his trousers, and undergarments. But he refused to dress at anything other than a leisurely pace. He took his time making sure everything was adjusted just to his liking, and tucked his shirt in just perfectly, wearing dark blue pants and a black shirt. The shirt, which he had changed into after the battle, had long sleeves, which he tucked into his gloves. His pants, which went with his legs, tucked right into his boots without trying. Then came his cloak, and checking his hood, and shaking it out, it swirled right around his shoulders and into place easily.

Adjusting his gloves, Magus found his hair to be in order, and shuddered inwardly at the thought of being bathed by the filthy inhabitants of this village.

The thoughts of being touched by foreign hands disgusting him, and also unsettling him, Magus left without a word, his cloak flowing out behind him, not bothering to thank the people who had cared for him. Thanking them didn't even occur to him. Instead, he walked for a while, towards his north cape, to look out on the sea.

Reaching the cape, he wandered up it slowly, clearing his mind, for what he figured would be a monumental task. Also, mentally rigorous. It meant dredging up painful memories.

Magus stared out at the sea, his mind becoming calm, and the memories little ripples upon his inner self, he began the incantation, his intricate gestures waving, until he made a slashing motion with his one hand, a slit in space came to be, and he began walking forward to the past.

* * *

><p>Once in time itself, he found himself walking along the path his mind carved, following the little beacons, until he found himself nearing the end of it. Which meant, he needed to begin to deviate from his path.<p>

He felt tired and achy as he walked, and felt his regularly strong back stooped with age.

Looking at himself, he realized how old he was, and that his long hair, while straight and gleaming, as always, was silvery.

_Interesting,_ his mind muttered to itself.

So he chose one direction, and it was a painful direction indeed, and he thougth he could see multiple paths leading to it. He found the waves here were more rigorous than other places, and wondered if it were due to the calamity that befell.

He felt the moment where he had been sent away scudding past him, but couldn't access the time. It was too full of tremors. He felt himself having a hard time walking, and found himself to be a child again.

It felt like years were coming and going as he travelled further past that point, like strong winds trying to blow him back to reality. It tore at him, but there was no stopping. At this point, he had to keep going.

He felt himself changing, from young to old, and back again.

Magus felt his essence thinning out, as he stretched his senses, trying to find the exact point in which Schala had died.

If he couldn't enter the moment, he would alter the transportation spell yet again. He would find the space where people who should be alive inhabited. Where he felt her. Where he wanted her to be, so badly, that it broke his heart, even as he yearned.

Catching on to his keening tendrils, he felt a twitch in the fabric, like a string being plucked at just the right frequency, and it pulsated back to him, and he knew he was where he should be. That she would be there, waiting for him. So he began to slowly alter the spell, voice intoning low, and almost funereal, echoing, voice being torn away by gale force winds. Until he felt the shudder, of time itself being ripped open.

And in this tear, he walked into, finding himself to be six again. It was strangely quiet here, compared to the rigors of time at this point. Looking around, his eyes straining, ears perked to hear whatever noise was available. He noticed the biting cold, loneliness crawling up his legs, like cold water. Making it hard to move. Hard to breathe.

Until he heard it, ears twitching. A slight sob. Slowly, he pinpointed the direction in which it originated, and painfully moved that direction. It was almost like swimming. As if invisible hands were holding him back. He would not be deterred.

It felt like eternity, until he saw the brightness, a slight light, illuminating an even slighter form.

Schala, curled into a ball, arms wrapped about her legs, face buried in her knees.

Magus almost flew to her side, his elation was so great. It even combatted the ever-present cold, biting at his bones.

When he reached her, he called out softly, hand going forth to hers, "Schala."

Her head came up slowly, as if asleep, until her eyes managed to focus on him, upon which, she smiled wanly, eyes managing to brighten. "Janus?"

Magus smiled encouragingly, and his hand met hers, and pulled insistently, "We need to leave now, Schala," he told her, voice reassuring. And she uncurled, and followed him, her steps slow and careful, as he brought her away from the point she had been prone. The he began the gestures once more, resting her hand on his shoulder first, making his incantation quick, opening them back up to the time waves. Then he turned around, taking her hand once more, and pulling her down to a kneeling position before him, he began his second spell, the draining barrier to protect her from time, if not himself. He planted it on her forehead with a kiss, smiling at her, before taker her hand and pulling her into the maelstrom.

The trip back was just as hard, and he was wondering where to take her in time. A place where she wouldn't be reminded of the fall of her home. He found his thoughts returning to Crono, and remembered how peaceful their time was. How sunny and carefree.

He felt himself aging once more, and heard the gasp of Schala from behind him.

"Don't worry," he whispered, voice cracked with age once more. "It'll go back."

And he continued to pull her forward, feeling himself reversing in age once more, until it stabilized as they found calmer waters. Which he kept pulling her forward, following lights, back to the time he had chosen. Focusing on thoughts of Crono, Lucca and Marle, on sunlight, on the little town of Truce, as anchors for his direction.

Until he felt her stumble behind him. Turning, he saw her, kneeling, tired. So he scooped her up, whispering tender reassurances.

"Schala, were almost out," he told her, carefully arranging her in his arms, feeling his own strength waning, as he continued to protect her from time itself.

He felt himself wandering from different ages, but staying in near to the age he had escaped the time storm at.

It felt like eternity had passed, his energy drained, until he came out in Truce.

Then gravity hit him, and he almost collapsed.

Looking at his sister, unconscious, and looking tired, he found renewed vigor. His burden was too precious to not find shelter and assisstance.

He surveyed his surroundings, and found himself near the bridge to Lucca's dwelling. It was mildly chilly out, and looked to be early spring. Not the high summer which he had left Guardia at. Early morning, too, by the look of it.

Magus dragged himself forward, trudging purposefully towards Lucca's house. The bridge creaked beneath the weight of him and his sister combined. Then it was behind them, and the path, well used by a wagon, brought them to his hopeful shelter.

Finding himself before the door, he looked at it, then shifted Schala in his arms, so she wouldn't be jarred by him banging on the door loudly.

After a few minutes of his efforts, he felt that he had never been happier to see the bespectacled girl before, sleep disheveled, with longer hair, taller, and more filled out.

Lucca's grogginess didn't last long.

Her eyes widened, as she took in the scene before her. She saw him, tired, almost thinner, and barely holding on to a bundle in his arms. A blue haired bundle that she recognized.

"Is that Schala?" she asked, mouth slightly open, looking from her to him.

"Yes," he snapped, "And I would appreciate it if you would hurry." If anything had alarmed her before, the note of fatigue that implied he would collapse at any moment was the topper.

So she hurried him in, arms gesturing wildly.

"You can use my room!" she gasped, unsure of what to do exactly. She didn't exactly have any extra beds. She just led them to her room, in a stupor, where Magus managed to shift Schala to, arranging her carefully, and brushing the hair out of her face, before just settling there, head on his arms, which were across Schala's legs, and passing out.

Blank-faced, Lucca just looked at the scene before her, before running to get Crono.

* * *

><p>an: Well, travelling through time was the first scene that I had envisioned in this story. But only the first, definitely not the last. I have more planned (epic thunder and lightning ensue). Let me know what you think! I hunger for feedback!


	17. Chapter 17: With a Bang

With a Bang

I don't own Chrono Trigger, but my love will always be there to keep me warm in it's place. It'll also keep me warm from the lack of profits from my writing. =)

* * *

><p>Lucca ran as fast as she could to her motorized vehicle. The contraption had been inspired by the jet-bike from the future.<p>

Of course, she had made some modifications of her own, making sure that it was her bike alone. It was powered by her fires. Which was also nice, because due to making it during the winter, she had needed something to keep her warm. Heat didn't bother her so much nowadays, just the cold.

This bike, which had tires of a rubber polymer she had created, required her to flick on the power source, then begin to slowly leak energy into it. The engines roared to life, before quieting to a mild rumble.

Lucca had created a combustion engine, but where she was the source of the reaction.

In a hurry, Lucca was haphazardly dressed, mainly in her pajamas. So it was a loose shirt and shorts today. _Does my luck get any better than this?_ Lucca asked herself, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her gun belts, then glasses.

She revved the engine a little before she got going, as a way to calm her nerves. _Told him that wire would come in handy_ she thought, triumphant every time she used her machination, four wheels and everything.

Without further contemplation, or wondering exactly why Magus had come upon her doorstep at a damnably early hour in the morning, or why he had his sister with him. Or why he seemed half dead, and his sister only a little better. If nothing else, it made her drive faster. And mutter under her breath, cursing random things as she went.

The trip to Crono's house was much faster, taking maybe a grand total of 10 minutes, whereas before it had taken her at least half of an hour to trudge there herself. This made her smile. _Science wins again._ When she got to Crono's house, she let herself in, having been assured that she was allowed to do so since before she had hit puberty. Lucca felt a mild twinge of guilt at taking advantage of that offer, having done so only rarely in the past. Even more rarely lately, as she was usually busy in her shed, working on her new machines. Besides, her new found hard to control emotions would sometimes get the better of her. She really didn't like being teased in town.

Tip-toeing up the stairs to Crono's room, she rapped on the door, listening for a sign that he had heard. The soft breathing went undisturbed. _Funny how the slightest noise would wake him up, when we were off saving the world,_ she grumbled to herself, finally just opening the door and barging in to jab at him ruthlessly with her finger.

The cat woke up before Crono, giving her a filthy look before hopping down to the floor, to clean itself by the desk. _At least one of them woke up,_ she thought, pursing her lips.

Finally, she leaned over, grabbed his tunic from the front, and hauling him up slightly, she couldn't manage more than that, she slapped him on his face, lighter than she had a village boy the other day, but enough to elicit a startled gasp from her victim.

Watching his eyes slowly clear as he woke up, she dropped him the short distance, and she heard a slight 'oof' that made her smile lightly to herself.

At last, the boy, closer to a man now, woke up enough to look at her, run a hand through his eternally messy hair, and ask -_What's up?-_

"Magus is back," she whispered to him urgently, and was glad to see the widening of eyes meet hers. "And he brought Schala back with him."

-_Schala? She's alive?- _Crono asked, dumb with shock.

"Apparently, and they look half dead to boot," Lucca muttered back, grumbling to herself again. "I was hoping you would help me grab Marle, so we could have a go-over of them," she entreated, suddenly shy of the answer.

-_Well,we had better get going.-_ Crono told her, getting up in his pajamas. Lucca politely averted her eyes, as he grabbed his trousers, then shrugged into a shirt and tunic. -_No time like the present.-_ he joked, grabbing his sword belt, and buckling it on as they walked down the stairs. The cat followed, rubbing against Crono's legs, with a seeming intent to trip him as a way to stall his leaving. That cat received a short pat on the head for it's efforts, and then they were off again, on the way to the castle, Crono shooting down the random critters that leaped at them, teeth, or branches, ready to tear.

Parking the vehicle at the bottom of the great stairway, Crono grabbed her hand, and it seemed as if they almost flew up the stairs, the boy was so light and quick. Lucca was hard put not to trip, and was smug over her ability not to, until they reached the top, and she did.

Crono smiled at the guards, waving slightly, and they were let in, even if they received puzzled looks as to why they were here so early. That was when Crono grabbed her hand again, and Lucca tried to protest that it wasn't quite as urgent as she had made it seem, afraid of the possibility of tripping in front of a more noble audience this time.

It was quicker that way, though. The red-haired boy seemed to move at light speed, although that was silly. Lucca knew they were going much slower than light. _I wonder if we broke the speed of light, if we could go through walls?_ But that was a silly thought as well. _No, that speed would kill us._

Crono stopped suddenly, and Lucca breathlessly stopped with him, Crono having to steady her, as she was disoriented by the sudden stop. She would have been more fussy about it, but she saw his apologetic look, and shrugged it off.

Looking, she saw the sentries outside of the princess's room, and brushed herself off, making a futile effort to straighten herself out. It didn't work.

"Can we speak with the Princess, please," she asked, coughing a little in self-awareness. The guard merely smirked at her, and waved her on, as if daring her to awaken the princess.

Steeling herself, Lucca went in, giving Crono a look that implied that he should stay out in the hallway. _Goodness forbid he should see Marle in a lacy nightgown._ She rolled her eyes to herself, as she wandered over, and poked ruthlessly at her second victim of the night. _Third if you count the cat, _she mused, as she poked the princess of Guardia once more, a little harder than necessary.

"Hey, Marle," she hissed, "wake up!" and she accentuated her point with another jab at the lightly snoring mass in the blankets.

The girl blinked at her, more woman now, and managed to look pretty even when sleep disheveled.

"We need you to get up," she told Marle, voice without patience. "Magus and Schala are at my house, and they might need a little bit of a helping hand."

That woke Marle up immediately. She got out of bed, and began to chatter. _Why me?_ Lucca asked to herself, looking up, as if seeking mercy. Then she looked back at the princess. _Of course she would actually be wearing a lacy nightgown._

"Magus?" was the first question, then "Schala, too? I thought she was dead."

Lucca rubbed her left temple, sighing a little to herself. "Apparently not," was her reply, once more, a little grumpier than it needed to be.

Marle didn't notice. "They're hurt? How?" then she asked, "Why your house? Is it because it's isolated and so far away from everything?" _Ouch, _went Lucca's mind. "But I need to hurry, don't I?" Marle then asked.

_Of course you need to get dressed,_ Lucca thought to herself. Then, mentally wincing, but knowing it would hurry the distractable creature up, she said, "Crono's with me."

"Crono?" Marle's eyes widened, visibly perking up at the name of the man she was courting outrageously. It did the trick, she found some clothing, and changed in a flurry of flying clothes, then managed to brush her hair, and look at herself in the mirror and primp a little, all in the space of a minute. Then she dashed to the door, which Lucca had opened, and ran out, looking around for Crono. "Crono!" she cried, joy in her voice, as she threw herself at Lucca's longest friend, and still the person she longed for randomly in her weak moments.

Crono gestured for them to go, giving the hurry sign, which Marle knew and understood, even if she couldn't grasp the hand language yet. _But somehow Magus got the hang of it in a few weeks._ It wasn't a fair comparison, she knew it, but couldn't help herself. The silly bimbo got to throw herself at Crono, be fawned upon, and still be denser than a neutron star.

This time, Crono grabbed both of their hands, and sped down they staircase, and went to the door, where he stopped momentarily, to wave at the guards while Lucca opened the door for them, then the dizzying journey down the stairs to her waiting vehicle.

Out of habit, Lucca had made it to accommodate three, so they all fit comfortably. Crono held on to her waist, and Marle his. The slight squeeze let her know that they were ready, and she brought her contraption to roaring life, and they were going at a breakneck speed, and it was finally her turn to make them breathless.

Lucca was a superb driver, if not the most skilled runner of intense speeds. So the trip back was, for the most part, uninteresting, except for the random gasps Marle made, as Lucca expertly weaved around humps and brush, finally slowing down as they approached her house, and made parked it carefully in front of her shed, where she nudged her head, signaling them to dismount, so she could put in in the shed itself.

She met them inside, and brought them up to her room, where the two inhabitants hadn't budged an inch.

"Why does Magus look so young?" were the first words out of Marle's mouth, showing a keen observation of the superficial, that Lucca had missed.

"Huh?" was her answer, dumbstruck. "Young?"

Marle just pointed, and looking, Lucca noticed that she was right. Magus did look younger. Closer to their age, if a little older. "How did that happen?" she asked aloud, poking her glasses back into place with one finger. Crono shrugged, and started to speak.

-_Are we going to heal them now?-_ he asked, the only one to remember the first goal. -_We can ask him when he wakes up.-_

At Marle's scrunched up look, as she thought hard, trying to figure out what Crono had just said, Lucca sighed again, and reiterated for him. "We can ask them when they wake up," she stated, voice urging action. "How about we heal them first?"

Marle gasped in horror, realizing that she had forgotten. "Or course! How could I have forgot?!" she wailed, then covered her mouth, looking quickly at the sleeping pair. "Could we move him to a more comfortable position?" she asked quietly, this time.

"Sure," Lucca answered, simply, and with the help of Crono, okay, it was mostly Crono, they moved him so he was sleeping next to Schala, both of them on their backs, still.

This time it was Marle who pursed her lips. "I wish you all would take better care of yourselves," she grumbled, before she brought the chair around, sat in it, and began her ministrations of the two on the bed, starting with Magus, because he actually looked worse, before moving on to Schala.

The process took a very long time, as Marle was trying to be as gentle as possible, and not shock their systems, and let them sleep peaceably.

Leaning back, later, Marle yawned as she stretched.

"Can I sleep on your couch?" she asked, voice tired.

"Of course. Let me get out some sleeping pads and blankets," Lucca offered, tired herself after running around all morning. Crono went with her to help, and when they returned to the living room of Lucca's house, Marle was already asleep. _I guess it really took a lot out of her to fix them_, Lucca thought, once again realizing, as much as Marle annoyed her, she was really a sweet and caring person, which made her feel guilty for her jealousy.

-_Goodnight-_ Crono signed to her, after they had placed the pads on the floor.

-_Goodnight_- Lucca signed back, as she went for the lights, and switched them off, and smiled gratefully at the speck of light Crono had to light her way back to the temporary sleeping arrangements.

She was asleep quickly too, the questions she had thought would keep her awake doing nothing of the sort.

* * *

><p>Magus woke up slowly, wondering at why he felt as good as he did. Limbs that he had expected to be sore felt limber. In fact, he felt much better than he had in years, it seemed. Joints more supple. He felt...healthier.<p>

_Odd, why should I feel healthier, of all things?_ he thought irritably, opening his eyes, only to see a foreign ceiling. Which caused him to wonder further, before the events of the past days, _years?_ flashed through his mind. _How long was I trapped in time?_ It was an honest question, that he couldn't really answer. Then he became aware of the warmth next to him, soft and sweet smelling.

Which caused another violent mental reaction. _I actually succeeded,_ he thought, crowing, delighted. Looking to his side, he saw Schala, face serene in sleep, less drawn that he had seen it in a very long time. In fact, she was snuggling up to him slightly, and he noticed that her hand was on his arm.

Her mussy hair was even more endearing. His free hand moved of it's own volition, and he watched with fascination as it moved to her face, and brushed the wayward strands back. This was too good to be true. Nothing ever truly went his way, nothing ever had, anyways. If his hands hadn't touched her, and he hadn't felt her warmth and solidity, he would have chalked it up to dreaming once more. So he contented himself with staying with her while she slept, unwilling to move away from the being he had dreamed of saving all these years.

He could live with failing to save his home, as long as she was alive, safe, and hopefully happy.

Laying with her calmed him down, and he felt his eyelids drooping, as his energy waned again with a feeling he hadn't really been allowed to feel since he was a child. Not even when he was the fabled Prophet of Zeal. Now, there was no Lavos to worry over, no Queen Zeal to hurt them, no Dalton to ruin any more moments in time. He felt happy.

* * *

><p>Waking up yet again, he noticed that his sister had rolled over, and he was still holding on to her. Her back to his chest, he could feel her breathing. If he concentrated, her heartbeat was also there, all his nerves centered on her, and her alone. Then he felt another need rise up. Which he had to take care of.<p>

So carefully, he unentwined himself with the vision before him, and softly crept out of the room, noticing his boots and gloves were gone for the first time since he had woken up, as well as his cape.

This irritated him to no end, although he had to admit, he probably would have been sore, and uncomfortable when he had woken up, still fully geared to wander through time and inhospitable climates.

Reaching the main room, still ghostly silent, as he usually was no matter what, he heard voices that he recognized. And he remembered coming to Lucca for help, seeing that she had been the closest of the people he trusted to help him. As much as he trusted anyone.

"What are we going to do?" he heard one voice ask. "You can't expect them to just live here as long as they want, I don't have the funding to feed extra mouths!" It was Lucca, ever pragmatic, which was one trait he didn't mind in a person.

"I could help there!" laughed another voice. "Besides, I wouldn't want Guardia's old scourge in the castle. Daddy probably wouldn't approve." and now there was a pouting tone to the voice.

Then again, Lucca, "Well, could you also help with bedding? I have the space, but you can't expect sleeping pads to be enough to-" and she cut off suddenly, and there was silence. "Okay, but could you help me clear out the rooms, at least as well? They've been used for storage."

That meant Crono was here as well. Shifting slightly, he straightened his shoulders, shook his hair into place, his magics sorting it out, and entered the room nonchalantly, leaning against a wall casually.

Looking out the window, he gauged it was late afternoon. The trio already in the livingroom looked like they hadn't gotten up much earlier, and were situated around a messy situation of blankets, pillows, and narrow sleeping pads. "Good afternoon, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he drawled out, inspecting his nails, talons, sharp things at the end of his fingers.

Looking mildly guilty, they shook their heads, until Lucca brashly put forth, "Look here, you, where do you intend to stay?"

"I wouldn't _dream_ of pushing myself and Schala onto your hospitality," he told them drolly, emphasis on his sarcasm. "If you don't mind, I was roused by nature's call, could you point me in the right direction befoe we continue this terribly...interesting conversation?"

Flushing, the girls looked away, while Crono smiled, and pointed to a room, and flashed some words at him, explaining the use of Lucca's strange utilities, and how they flushed. Nodding with appreciation to the man, Magus swept out of the room with dignity and grace, disappearing, and smiling to himself at the discomfiture his presence had garnered.

When he was fully relieved, he finished his morning ministratins, as late as they were, and nodded to the three in the room, before heading back up, when he was halted in his tracks by a sudden question.

"Hey! Why do you look our age?" demanded Marle, always distracted by the superficial.

"Younger?" he muttered to himself, suddenly looking at his hands. They seemed more pliable, but he had aged slowly either way. "What are you gabbering on about?" he demanded right back, harshly. _I could've regressed in the time storm,_ he thought to himself, musingly. It distrubed him, but it was possible. He remembered the battering, and the feeling that years were passing him by both ways, and his run-in with being extremely elderly on the way, and young as well.

"It's true!" Marle huffed, quietly, more dignified than he remembered her, if still just as ditzy. _Then again, she is an ice mage._

Suddenly glowing through her hands, hair going semi-weightless, she produced a highly sheened pane of ice, very reflective, as she had tweaked the composition of it, as if she were used to creating mirror plates of ice. _Probably is, at that,_ he amended, remembering who she was, and her vain nature.

And looking shocked him. More than he had expected. Looking at his face, he was still himself, red-eyed and pale, same thin features, lean body, and long blue hair. Still the same pointy ears and sharp teeth. But younger. Tall strong body, with it's angular features, lean and elegant at the same time.

Noticing his wide eyes, he immediately put on a scowl.

-_What happened?-_ Crono asked, hands showing his curiousity by twitching here and there.

Hesitating, not really wanting to tell them, but at the same time, feeling that he owed it to them for helping his sister, he was silent for a few moments. Until he did answer, slowly, the words coming unwillingly from his tight lips. "When I was going through time, I felt as if I had aged forwards and backwards multiple times. I must have left at this point of maturity."

"You went through time?" Lucca asked, voice sharp and full of curiosity. "How?"

"By figuring it out," he shot back, voice sharp.

-_Is that how you got Schala back?-_ Crono asked, carefully, face still and calm.

"Of course," he snapped, "How else would I have gotten her back?"

"Then why didn't she age forward or reversed, like you did?" Lucca asked, inquisitive by nature, and really wanting to know the answers.

"Because I only had enough energy to shield her from time's waves," he explained, as if to a very slow child. "Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to get back to her before she wakes in a strange place." And with that, he turned on his heel, hair swishing around, walking quickly to the stairs once more, before quickly turning, and spitting out nastily, "Thank you for healing us."

In his hurry to leave the room, he missed the lopsided smiles they gave each other at his taciturn nature, only feeling a slight irritation that he needed to say something else to them instead.

Going up the staircase, he schooled himself back into calmness, reminding himself that Schala was up there, waiting for him. Which made him hurry again, before hesitating at the door, he opened it carefully, making sure to make no noise, he closed it gently behind him. Last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt the first good rest his sister had been able to enjoy in a long time. So he sat himself down in the chair that was sitting at the perfect distance from the bed, and oriented just so he had a good view of his sleeping sister, and was within reach of her as well. He would wait for her to wake up in her own time.

Which turned out to be a few days, and he only left her side when he couldn't help it, but his meals were brought to him, which he at sparingly of, and he slept almost not at all. He kept watch on his still peacefully sleeping sister, awaiting her awakening, fearing at times that there was something wrong with her.

He hardly believed Marle's reassurances that she would wake up when she had gotten over the strain she had endured, scoffing at the girl, although he was secretly relieved to hear her say it. The girl did know healing top to bottom, after all. He had grudgingly allowed her to fix him more than once. .

So when Schala did finally wake up, he was by her side, with barely contained joy, tinged with care over her health.

* * *

><p>an: Well! Things are looking up! I do so love making Magus grudgingly grateful, I do. Well, thank you for your review (you know who you are), it sure does help spur me on to update. By the way, I really do like knowing what you think. I am glad that everyone seems to like this story so far, and I have gotten so many followers since it started (didn't really expect anyone to actually read it)! Lemme know what you like and dislike! What you would like to happen. I can't promise that I'll do any of it, but I will put a sincere effort in reading anything you say. After all, if you bothered to say it, least I can do is read it with a joy borne of people telling me what they think and feel. =)


	18. Chapter 18: Adjustment

Adjustment

I don't own Chrono Trigger, and make no profits from it.

* * *

><p>Sun filtered into her eyes as they slowly fluttered open, catching the light and holding it, making the orbs seem almost iridescent. Pale skin almost glowed in the late morning light, and blue hair gleamed in gentle waves. Time seemed to to slow down in that moment.<p>

Then she looked at him, eyes widening a little, as she woke up further, before a smile graced her perfect lips.

"Magus," she murmured to him, voice small. He was immediately at her side, moving quickly and carefully, so as not to jar her at all. "Where am I?"

Watching her look around, Magus gave a small sigh of relief. She seemed none the worse so far for coming back to life in the rather unorthodox fashion he had comprised. Thinking of how to tell her, he ended up finding the situation humorous. "You are in Lucca's house, and it is early spring in Guardia Kingdom. And it is about 11 in the morning."

Looking at him for a moment, he watched her, tension building up, until she made a small chuckle, hand going to her mouth to cover the reaction, eyes half-closed, blue lashes like grass obscuring a lake. "Guardia?" she asked, slightly puzzled, after she had thought about his overly analytical answer.

"This is several aeons past home," he told her, gently grasping her hand in his. He felt it convulsively squeeze his when she digested the new information.

"This is the future?" she asked him, voice weak.

"Well, technically, it is always the present," he told her, voice prim for the moment, before softening, "But yes, it is the future."

Looking up at him with wide eyes, slightly wondering, she finally sighed, smiling slightly at him before looking lost. "So, who exactly is Lucca?" she asked him, and he remembered that they had never been properly introduced. In fact, she hadn't truly been introduced to any of his companions.

"Lucca is the purple-haired girl who was with Crono," he told her, "She wears the thick glasses."

Schala looked at him, eyes looking into him it seemed. "So that's what her name is," she murmured thoughtfully, "I'm glad they survived."

"They feel the same for you," he told his sister, eyes warm, hand squeezing hers this time. "And they would be glad to know that you've finally woken up."

As he started to get up, her hand didn't let go of his. There was no real pressure, but it was enough to stop him. So he sat back down. "Where's Janus?" she asked him suddenly. "I thought I saw him in the dark, and he held out his hand to me." And her brow crinkled as she tried to remember more.

Magus only froze, unsure of how to tell her.

"But, I know you were there too...and someone else..." she started to mumble, eyes hazing as she tried to remember their trip through time. "...I don't remember letting go of his hand, but you were holding me too..."

"Don't worry about that now," Magus whispered soothingly, looking at her carefully, "I'll go get the others, and once you're feeling more yourself, I can explain everything." He watched her nod, as she was still trying to remember.

He walked out, moving quickly and carefully, telling himself he wasn't running away, that he would let her know when she was more robust. That she needed time to heal before having another shock to the system.

Magus was still telling himself this as he wandered outside to let Lucca know that Schala had awoken.

The sun caught on Lucca's hair as well, the purple gleaming in the light, the glasses becoming bright points, no longer translucent. Almost like fire.

Looking up, Lucca saw him and smiled, waving slightly, wrench in one hand, as she was tuning up her contraption, and making modifications, if he had learned anything about her in his time spent with her.

Walking up, he stopped right in front of her, black shirt loose, hair waving in the mild breeze that counteracted the sun. "Schala's awake," he told her simply, before turning to start walking back inside.

He heard the sudden scrabbling behind him, as Lucca hurried to get up, "Hey! Wait, you jerk!" she hollered after him, and he heard the trail of catastrophe follow her. She ran up, and stopped in front of him. "When did she wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he told her curtly, "I thought you might want to let your _friends_ know." There was added meaning in the word, slightly mocking, which made her flush.

"Well, thanks a lot," and her voice was sarcastic, before she looked up to her house, and smiled again. "I think I'll say 'hi' before heading out." Then she ran to the house, and went inside with a visible bounce to her step.

_At least this is simple for someone_, he thought to himself reproachfully, as he slowly followed her back inside the house, and back up the stairs.

He heard Lucca's excitement as he meandered up the steps, and she almost collided with him as she burst through her door. To his disgruntlement, he had to catch her as she tried to fall forward, then backward, knowing that if would be frowned upon if she hurt herself by tumbling down some stairs.

"Thanks!" she told him, beaming, as she went back to running, then he heard her steps come back, and her head popped around the corner, "I'm gonna go grab _everybody_ I think."

His face paled a little at that thought, unsure how he felt about all those people all at once, especially crowding around his frail sister. Then looking back to her room, he walked in, almost walking away again, but knowing he had to talk to her again, and try and explain who he was to her.

Walking back in the room, radiating concern for his sister, for his thoughts of her well-being trumped whatever misgivings that he actually had. He ended up smiling at her wanly, as he went back to her bedside, and sitting next to her. She was actually sitting up now, propped up against some pillows. Her face had a bemused expression as she inspected the overlarge shirt that buttoned up, smelling it, and looking surprised.

"Hey, this smells like smoke, almost," she told him, questioningly.

Magus did his own chuckle, lips upturned for once. "That one's easy," he told her, smiling. "Lucca's a fire mage."

Schala didn't disappoint. Her face lit up, the small things making the moment. "Oh, is it because of the transference aspect of magic you spoke of?"

He nodded, feeling proud, then finding it odd to feel that way, like a teacher. "She told me she was bringing everybody," he told her, "So I assume that means she is actually going to bring ev-" and he was cut off, as he heard the characteristic noise the Epoch made in flight, a hum in the bones rather than an actual noise. Pausing, he cocked his head to the side, and smirked, "Everybody."

"I do hope so, I felt bad having them all be treated so poorly," she confessed, eyes sad once more.

"I'll tell you, they almost all use magic, and I think that you should be able to tell which is which," he challenged her teasingly, suddenly at ease with her, as she always had that effect on him. She looked expectant. "There is a light user, a water user, and an ice user, the other two don't actually have magic."

Schala smiled at him, and he smiled back. Then after a while of companionable silence, she asked another question.

"How did you get so young?" she asked him, curious, "I could have sworn you were older than this."

He paused, chest constricting, wondering if explaining would give the game away, then realizing he had to tell her the truth either way, and if she found out on her own, it would save a conversation he had a strangely hard time with.

"Schala...well...," and it was harder than he thought. "You did die," he finally told her. She took it rather calmly. "I traveled through time, and searched for you."

She stayed silent, and he felt himself gathering himself for more of the story. "I altered some magicks, and found out how to go through time in a more intimate way than the others time machine allows, but it is less protected, and I could make a barrier against the current of time. Thing is, it took a lot of energy, so once I found you, I only had the energy to keep you untouched. I went through accelerated aging, both forward and reverse."Finished with his story, he decided to tell her the rest. "The only time I could think to take you to get proper help was this one, so that's how we ended up here." Then he was quiet, looking at his hands, not in their gloves and feeling naked, wanting his cloak to shroud himself in.

"Magus," and she hesitated, as if thinking something over, after having stayed quiet for a very long time. She opened her mouth, shut it, then began again, when they heard the tell-tale engine noise. Magus realized how long they must have been sitting in silence at that point. Looking at her, he proffered his hand, and smiled awkwardly, "Well, do you want to go meet them?" he asked.

There was relief in her face as well, and both of them looked ashamed for a moment at their cowardice. Then Schala smiled back at him, took his hand, and told him, "That would be nice."

Firming their grips on each others hands, he carefully helped her maneuver out of the bed, noticed she was wearing loose pants as well, then helped steer her out of the bedroom, where she had to actually hold on to him, still weak from her recent death experience. As they made it into the living room space, he helped her to sit down, next to him, and her hand tightened on his forearm gratefully, before the door burst open with excited people.

Crono was the one who opened the door. He gave a great big grin, and waved, fingers wiggling inarticulately. He made his way to a chair and dragged it near the couch, sitting in front, where she and Magus would have a good view of his hands. Schala waved back at him, smiling shyly.

Marle was next, and she was so excited, "Schala! I'm so glad you're awake! I told Magus you would wake up, but he wouldn't leave your side!" and she pouted in Magus' direction, sticking her tongue out quickly, before rushing up, to put her hand on Schala's forehead. Schala shivered slightly at the cool touch. Marle's eyes had taken to the color of ice, but her gaze was full of warmth. "You feel about right, you should start getting stronger soon," Marle smiled at her, and took her hand and clasped it. She glowed slightly, and Schala felt energy rush into her, Marle winked before twirling, grabbing another chair, and draping herself across Crono, almost making getting a chair seem silly.

Lucca was next, even though the others had filed in, they seemed to be taking turns. "I found everybody, took a moment, but they were all as excited as me that you were awake, and safe," Lucca told her, adjusting her glasses as she smiled "They couldn't wait to pile in," then she put her hand up, blocking her mouth from view as she whispered loudly, "Rather uncomfortable ride, all them lot stacked on top of each other." She laughed at the indignation in the noises around her, before plopping comfortably next to Schala on her well used couch.

Schala looked mildly faint, and gave Magus another grateful look, as his arm was still around her shoulders, even if he had relinquished her hand so the others could take them.

Much to his distaste, and surprise, as he hadn't really remembered what Glenn looked like, a tall man with long green hair walked up solemnly, and kneeled before his sister, who blushed a little at the formality of the situation. "Well met, my lady," Glenn murmured, his handsome face looking up, meeting her eyes, as he carefully took her hand, and put his lips to it, before giving her hand back, and standing up, cape swishing a little with the motion. "I am glad that you are in good health," he told her, eyes taking in every bit of her, which made Magus want to snarl at the man. The man who pointedly ignored him, making sure not to look his direction. Then Glenn walked to the counter, and leaned against it

Ayla was next, severely impatient, twitching, then leaping at the chance to say hello again. She grabbed Schala up in a great big bear hug, laughing. "Glad you alive!" Ayla laughed, voice the most honest of them all, showing all her feelings, no shame or restraint involved. Something Magus wished he could do. Spinning Schala around a few times, Ayla deposited her back onto the couch carefully, smiling at the breathlessness of Schala, then smiling largely at Magus, as his arm went around Schala protectively once more. The seductively curvy, but heavily muscled woman sat down next to the couch, and lounged, at her ease.

The large figure of Robo clanked closer, metal carapace careful with it's bulk, face plate showing nothing, but the lights in the eyes flickered, showing excitement. "Lady Schala," the metallic voice began warmly, at odds with the appearance, "I am most glad that you are doing well." Both arms were hand attachments, now that there were no more wars to fight for the time being. Those hands carefully took Schala's, and deposited a simple flower, lavender tinging the white. "I hope you continue to exist, the world is brighter for it."

Somehow the simple words of the robot, the artificial being in front of them, were the most touching. The flower seemed the most heartfelt.

Looking at the simple flower, Schala smiled, then looked back up, "Thank you very much."

"There are matured seeds within it, so you can bring new life forth from it," the robot told her, and there was a smile in the tone. "I hope it brings you joy."

"It most certainly does," Schala told it, smiling, eyes soft, cradling the flower in her hands carefully, before sniffing it delicately, to notice it's subtle sweet scent.

Magus noticed Crono signing something to him, and began paying attention.

_-So, is it all you hoped it would be?-_ Crono asked, smiling, hands lazily playing out the gestures, as the others around them seemed muted as they scurried around for snacks and tea.

_-That remains to be seen.-_ Magus signed back with his free hand. _-I will have to tell her of Zeal when she asks.-_

Crono grimaced slightly, face sympathetic, then smiling once more as he noticed Schala looking at them, eyes going from their hands to their faces, before gesturing for them to continue. Lucca caught Crono's look, and began explaining the hand language to Schala, who was raptly listening almost immediately, just as interested in learning as her wayward brother.

_-That'll be tough,-_ Crono signed, face showing mild chagrin. _-You've had all your life to get over it, she will just be finding out.-_

_-Schala is stronger than she appears,-_ Magus reassured both himself and Crono. _-And she will have friendly faces to turn to, helping her through it all.-_ Magus couldn't help but feel a little bitter twinge, remembering his rough transition through time, learning that his home, and all that he loved was gone, only to be replaced by cruel beings forging him into a weapon they thought to be able to control. _-I will help her through it.-_

Crono smiled, then looked back to Marle, who was pouting at him, demanding that he pay attention to her once more. "He's just a grouchy mage," was the snippet that Magus heard, before tuning her out, to watch Schala once more.

Looking at her, he watched her enthusiasm as Lucca had finished explaining the sign language, and was going on to demonstrate the alphabet they had comprised. His sister was radiant as she smiled. Watching as she went on to stop Lucca, and start working on the individual letters immediately, exactly the way he had started to learn. It seemed hunger to learn was a family trait.

Which made him grimace for a moment. It was the desire to learn that could be blamed for the downfall of Zeal. The need to learn about the mysterious source of power deep in the Earth that had ultimately corrupted his arrogant people. He shook his head slightly, arm tightening around his sister momentarily, neutralizing his facial expression.

It didn't work, Schala was looking at him, brow creased gently, eyes worried about him. She didn't have to ask, she knew he wouldn't want to tell her in front of all these people. She could see how he didn't feel open with himself in front of them. Had seen the hostile looks between him and the strong green-haired man, the distaste around the women.

Schala had a sneaking suspicion that it might be safe to ask about it if it were only Crono in the room, maybe even Lucca. So instead, she slowly took his hand in hers, and squeezed it before setting it in her lap, so she could continue her conversation with Lucca.

Magus felt his heart thumping in his chest, twinging almost painfully at her care. He looked in her eyes, and saw her feelings, or at least some of them. He knew she was worried, and he smiled slightly, trying to reassure her. He watched almost in slow motion as she took his hand in hers, held it for a moment, then released it on her lap. It was an emotion he had never been to familiar with for the majority of his life. A tenderness he had suppressed for years in light of his goal of Lavos, a tenderness he had quashed after his failure to save her. A feeling he didn't think he deserved from her, truly.

So caught up in it, he didn't notice the sudden silence that lasted only a moment, the slight smile on Crono's face, or Lucca's surprise, quickly hidden as she shut her mouth, and began to continue going over the sign language with Schala.

Everyone hid their surprise, and continued to catch up with each other. After all, it had been years, and no one wanted to rely on Magus' care for his sister to save them from his temper.

Sandwiches continued to be made, and tea to be brewed.

Magus was conflicted, not sure how to interpret his sister's actions. Was she okay with him being her brother, was she still interested in him as a man? Was she just pretending everything was alright for the moment? He was disgusted with his insecurity. So he contented himself to watch his surroundings. The people wandering about, chatting. Their happy faces, and the occasional glances towards Schala.

He also noted the occasional glance towards him, usually worried. Except for Glenn. He noticed that whenever the man's eyes fell across him, there was open hostility. So even though he knew he shouldn't, he smirked at Glenn whenever he could, enjoying the anger in the man's eyes flash, then look angrily away.

It was the small things that made life worthwhile sometimes.

When tea was brewed, he accepted his, and both his and Schala's sandwiches on a plate.

Time passed quickly, all things considered. Soon it was night time, and Lucca had to take everyone home again. Crono and Marle stayed behind, deciding to keep the siblings company until Lucca returned.

It ended up mostly being Marle cuddling Crono, as the man-child blushed, and subtly shifted her so they could actually talk properly with their company.

Schala was soft-spoken, which was a large contrast to the other princess in the room. Crono was as quiet as usual, flashing his hands at Magus, who idly answered every now and then.

It ended up being a learning experience for Schala, and somewhat for Marle as well. Marle had a hard time concentrating on what she was told, and as a result, she could understand simple gestures, but quickly became lost once there were more complex words, or rather, more to a sentence than common words.

Magus smirked quietly to himself. Crono noticed and asked him.

_-So, what are you smiling about to yourself?-_ he asked Magus, hand gestures lazy, as Schala and Marle both watched, neither able to understand it.

Magus scoffed to himself, but didn't show it. Marle should be able to know this much already. But she didn't. -_Just noticing how my sister is progressing much faster than Marle.-_ was his response.

Crono looked at Magus for a moment, then his eyes squinted jovially, and he chuffed out his quiet laughter. _-I guess she is at that. Runs in the family, I take it?-_ Crono asked, still chuckling to himself.

Magus just nodded, and noticed that Marle was pouting at the exclusive conversation, and Schala was just looking, knowing she couldn't figure it out from the few hours she had memorizing the alphabet, as well as the 'yes' and 'no' gestures. So she just waited patiently for them to get done, so she could keep learning.

Turning to Schala, Magus quirked an eyebrow. "I take it you would like to continue your lessons?" he asked her, surprising Marle, at least, with his playful tone of voice.

"That would be optimal, yes," Schala answered him, mimicking his speech pattern, as she had had years to become accustomed to it.

Crono was laughing again, noticing it as well. Magus only smirked, and nodded his head minutely, before going in full force, running through what Schala had already learned, and tweaking her gestures here and there, determined for perfection in his apt pupil.

Lucca showed back up after a while, looking a little more tipsy than was warranted for tea.

"What happened to _you_?" Marle exclaimed, eyes wide, taking in Lucca's ruffled appearance.

Smiling, Lucca hiccuped a little, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Ayla didn't want to send me off without a farewell drink," she cackled, throwing her head back, hands on her hips. "And I am not one to deny such a hospitable offer!"

Crono shook his head, ruffling his hand through his hair, before gesturing. -_At least you didn't go as overboard as last time she decided to play host.-_

Marle squinted, as Lucca flushed, yelling "I did not go overboard last time! I was a perfect lady!" before huffing, throwing herself on her coach in her indignancy, bouncing Schala a little with the force of her impact.

Marle giggled, suddenly understanding what Crono had said, being able to read into people very well, and also knowing how to speak quite well vocally. Schala understood that Lucca was vocal for the benefit of her and Marle. She was glad to be included, even if she didn't have much to say.

Schala found herself yawning suddenly, and noticed that her eyes were drooping. The excitement had been more tiring than she had initially thought. Everyone else noticed as well...except for Lucca, who had decided to start dozing on the couch, which had been her bed for the last several days while waiting for Schala to wake up.

Magus got up suddenly, and held his hand out to his sister, who gratefully took it, looking apologetically to Crono and Marle.

"I'm sorry, but I seem to be more fatigued than I thought I would be," she apologized, trying to bow to them, one hand resting on Magus' forearm.

Crono just smiled, waving his hands in a way that just screamed 'no problem'.

Marle just looked at the picture the two made, and smiled before saying good night to the two.

Magus carefully steered his sister to the staircase, and helped propel her up it to Lucca's room, which seemed to be where she was to stay for the time being.

Marle looked at Lucca first, and motioned for Crono to help reposition Lucca so that she wouldn't wake up too sore in the morning. After that task was done, she looked back up the staircase, with a bemused expression on her face. "He really does care for her, doesn't he," she asked, not really a question, and with a sideways glance to Crono, she saw his shrug, smiling at her before he stretched. Looking fully at Crono, Marle asked, "So, want to walk me home then?"

Crono smiled, held out his arm, giving her the 'yes' gesture.

* * *

><p>Magus helped Schala return to bed, letting her do most of it herself. He didn't want her to feel helpless. He knew he despised that feeling. All the same, he was gentle with her, and kept a careful eye on her.<p>

Once she was back in bed, she sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"So, everyone seems pretty nice," she said, looking back up at Magus.

"They treat everyone they meet as a friend, if they can," he muttered, looking away. Their utter naivety grated on his nerves.

"That is part of what makes them nice people," Schala said, laughing to herself quietly, as he looked away from her, muttering lightly to himself.

Then the silence became awkward yet again, Magus was sitting on her bedside, but they weren't touching anymore. Their hands were close, tantalizingly so for Magus. All he wanted was to maybe hold her hand in his, or maybe even her in her entirety. But there was a distance between them that the truth had created. He knew she was aware of him. In fact, she might even be thinking back on the times he had held her before, kissed her in a way that was very unbrotherly of him. He didn't regret any of it, he loved her more than anything. Until she asked him anything, he would remain silent. Magus wasn't sure exactly how to broach any of the topics that needed to be covered.

Finally, Schala looked at him, and covered the topic, which while painful, was still easier than the one she would have to confront later.

"So, where is Zeal?" she asked him, eyes trusting him to divulge the truth of the matter.

Looking down for a moment, Magus collected his thoughts, then looked back up at her, still looking down, as she was so much smaller than him. "Lavos destroyed Zeal, even as he destroyed the Ocean Palace."

"Oh," Schala said, quiet, and full of something that could almost be unsurprised. The room was still, and as she looked at her hands, she told him, "I thought that might be the case. After all, Zeal had the best healers."

Magus almost wanted to smile at her quick mind. He also wanted to hold her. He knew she must be feeling pain.

There was an even longer silence, their tiredness forgotten in the place of more important matters.

"So..." she began, before quieting down again. The day seemed to be full of awkward silences between the two of them. "Janus."

Magus twitched. He had not been called that since the day she had cried out for him as he was dragged through the portal. It almost hurt, but he couldn't really say why.

"Why didn't you let me know who you were?" she asked him, voice not bitter, but sad. Almost disappointed.

"There may have been temporal consequences involved," he told her, voice strong, prideful. "Besides, would you have believed me if I told you?"

Schala considered this for a while. "Not at first," she admitted, truthfully. "After you had been with us for a while, though, yes, I would have."

"Besides, I needed to become me, I can only distort the timeline so much," he said, voice darker with the implications.

"If you're here," she said, putting the puzzle pieces together, "Then the gurus should also be scattered as well, right?"

"Yes, they were thrown into different times as well. You could even visit Melchior in this time, if you like," he offered, the information a peace gesture.

She perked up at this information. "Melchior? Really? How about the others?"

"Gaspar is in a place called the End of Time, where he watches over time itself," Magus explained. Then he hesitated, before telling her, "Balthazar died, though, but he lives on through his work."

Schala looked saddened at this news, before asking downcast, "What works?"

"The Epoch, which your new friends use, is the time traversing device Balthazar made before he died." On second thought, he turned things over in his mind. "Actually, since we destroyed Lavos before he could harm the world, Balthazar might be alive in the future, it's hard to say..."

Schala brightened at the news. "I do hope so."

Then everything descended back into the silence that had been so prevalent since she had woken up. So he decided to try and lighten the mood a little, even if only temporarily. "So, have you guessed who was who yet?" he asked her, knowing she would understand.

Looking at him, she mused over the answer, glad for something else to occupy her mind.

"Marle was the ice mage, wasn't she?" Schala asked, going for the easy one first, in order of elimination.

Magus nodded, gesturing for her to keep going.

"Robo wouldn't have magic, would he?" she asked, realizing that Robo was an artificial life form. Magus ignored the gendering of the robot.

"No, he doesn't have magicks," he acceded.

"Neither did Ayla, I couldn't sense any coming from her at all," Schala muttered, and Magus nodded, as she kept thinking it over. Glenn and Crono were a little harder now, as Glenn wasn't the telltale frog he had once been.

Finally, Schala ventured out with her final hypothesis. "Crono seemed rather bright, almost electric the way his hair stands up..." Magus stayed silent, watching without giving anything away, "And Glenn...he seemed so graceful, like water flowing."

Magus ground his teeth a little at her description of the blasted knight. But he nodded his head, letting her know she had guessed rightly. She smiled at her success, flushing a little at his pride in her.

"You know, I'm still your big sister," she scolded, trying to lighten the mood. "Even if you are older than me right now."

Magus froze, not sure how he should react, now that she had made it quite obvious. After a moment, he decided to go with it. "Lets go with age, rather than who was born first," he said smoothly, eyes glinting.

The subject, seeming safer, was further joked about. "Show a little respect here," she chuckled, "I used to tuck you in at night."

Magus smiled at her carefully. "Looks like it's my turn now," and this is where he was treading thin ice. "Did you want a goodnight kiss, too?" he asked her teasingly.

She stuttered a little in her motions, not sure how to respond. As a man, she was attracted to him, but as her brother, she was completely lost. She couldn't really picture this young man as her brother. When she looked, she still the saw the pride and arrogance, the same loneliness. But there was so much more hidden behind his eyes. The man was enigmatic, and hard to resist.

Watching silently, Magus noted the emotions flicking across her face, her eyes full of turmoil. He spoke, seeing she was at an impasse with her inner self. "Schala," and his voice, deep, and full of feeling, gave her the same flush on her cheeks it always did, made her heart race, in a way only Magus could do. Just by saying her name. He took her hand in his, and carefully placed her palm against his cheek, inhaling her scent, relishing in the feel of her hand. "I won't push you on this matter, as much as I can," and he gave her a look that said he couldn't promise much. "I just want you to know that what I felt for you in Zeal, is still true here."

She didn't pull her hand away. She kept looking at him. Schala was still lost. If anything, she was getting deeper in the woods than before.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, and carefully, hand stroking her cheek, he kissed her as tenderly as he ever did, not pushing for her to respond. Her automatic response was to kiss him back, as she had on the multiple occasions he had shown affection at her long gone home.

Pulling back after a moment, Magus stood up, and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" was the sudden panicked voice behind him. His head snapped back as he halted immediately.

"I thought I would give you some space," he said, hand hovering by the door knob.

"Can you please stay?" she asked, face still blushing lightly, eyes entreating him not to leave her alone in this strange place, this strange time.

"Of course I can stay," he whispered, smiling at her. _I will always stay by your side,_ were his unsaid thoughts, only partially given away by his eyes.

When he was going to sit on the chair, her voice once again stopped him. "Could you sleep with me, please?" she asked of him this time.

Nodding in acquiescence, he removed his boots, and carefully slipped into the bed, and his arms slowly engulfed her, bringing her to him, where she clung. Magus understood what she needed. It was reassurance. Reassurance that she wasn't alone. That she had someone who knew. Who she knew. Who she trusted.

Magus fell asleep holding her like that. They could always figure out what to do later. For now, this is what they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!<strong>

**Next chapters have been pondered. But as a Schala/Magus relationship, should there be graphic content? I haven't done this before, and would like feedback. Please let me know what you think through reviews, pm's, however. **

**Would you like graphic natured content? Chaste, or just implied. I mean, an adult relationship eventually has sex. You let me know. **

**If there is a tie, I can just make a scene that can be skipped over. Please let me know! I have been tortured wondering how to do this! This is my first story! ACK!**

a/n: Well, sorry for the long wait. I had this planned out, but had a hard time advancing. The next chapters are going to have choices, and if no one gives feedback...I may be lost debating with myself even more. Also, I've been busy watching DBZ. Had a sudden urge to do so. Hope this chapter was enjoyed! I will finish this story, even if it kills me to do so! Even if I have to kill others to do so! Even if-umm, well, you get the idea. :)


	19. Chapter 19: The Winding Path

The Winding Path

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. I do however write about it, for no profit, but to get the ideas out of my head.

* * *

><p>Magus woke up in the morning, and opened his eyes, to find Schala already awake, watching him. This was a minor surprise to him. Not that he showed it, of course. So he smiled at her, still waking up, and she averted her eyes, being caught in the act, and somewhat embarrassed for it. Instead of letting her go, as was probably expected, he rather pulled her in closer, embracing her.<p>

Schala's scent surrounded him. It was a delicate smell, one he couldn't quite place. It smelled of things that comforted, but sweet, not quite flowery. It was unique. He nuzzled her hair softly, smiling into it.

He heard her breathing, and could tell that she was inhaling his scent too. His scent that was almost like incense, but dark at the same time. His scent that overpowered hers. In a sudden territorial act, he nuzzled deeper into her hair, like a cat would to mark ownership. He felt her intake of breath, as well as heard it. He chuckled to himself.

After a moment, he loosened his hold, and she could look back up at him once more. Her skin was flushed, eyes bright.

"You know, I can finally hold you," he whispered tantalizingly in her ear, voice soft, breath whisping over her skin. "Before I couldn't."

She knew why. She twitched under his breath, and he felt the tremors, and her hair tickled his face.

"Janus," was her first word, and it was his turn to twitch, as he tensed up. He had an idea where this was going. "We're family."

"We are also human," he reminded her, as well as himself. "Subject to human emotion and need."

He tightened his hold on her with his words, without pulling her closer this time. The hold was still gentle by any standard, but she was thoroughly stuck with him. There was no give in his grip.

"That isn't the point," she said, even though he saw she didn't really want to hear what she was saying, either.

"Besides, I haven't been Janus for a very long time," he told her. "I am not the same little boy."

Looking at him, her eyes big, she heard something in his voice, something she was used to, but not quite so strongly. It was bitterness, and loneliness. Years of it accumulated. Shaping him into the determined man that he was today.

He was right. He wasn't truly her little brother anymore. It wasn't just that he was technically older than her. Magus himself had changed over time. He had become powerful, mysterious. He had become a man over the course of the years. With a man's desires. Desires she was curious to explore, she had to admit to herself. Desires she knew she reciprocated, timidly. To hold him, to love him, and beyond. Years of his company, years of slowly loving him, couldn't be erased by the fact that she had learned who he really was. To be truthful, he hadn't really lied to her ever. His name was Magus now, and the only part of Janus that still existed was the unwavering care of her.

"Give it time," he whispered to her, embracing her slightly, before pulling away to get up.

Schala was relieved that she wasn't being forced to make a decision immediately. She would probably do something hasty if pushed. She was grateful, and realized that Magus understood to a point what she was going through. Almost entranced, she watched him stretch and shake his hair out, and she saw the minor tangles shaking right out. She felt the familiar tingle of magic in the air. He moved gracefully, muscles sliding over each other, like some great cat.

"Come now, we should find something to eat," he told her, smirking again, in a way that was endearing. She could almost see Janus in the look. So she took the hand that he proferred, and was swept up, feeling stronger than the day before. "The goggle-girl should still be sleeping, so we'll have to make something."

Schala stared at him for a moment, before realizing that he had meant Lucca. Also, that she had never really been allowed to pursue the art of cooking. No one had ever let her do anything. So this was a new feeling. A new freedom. She followed him down to the kitchen, holding on to his hand as he lead her carefully onwards.

Watching him, she saw his stride had shortened to accomadate for hers. His hair trailed behind him, as long as hers, but paler. In fact, he was like looking at a marble statue, so pale was his skin. His warmth denied that possibility. His eyes were the most vibrant thing about him, holding such depths in those crimson pools. Such emotion that never touched his face around others. She felt clumsy compared to him.

The trip to the kitchen was a short one, and she followed Magus' glance to the living room that was cluttered with books, gadgets, wires, and a Lucca splayed across the couch sleeping. Then they hung a left, entering the kitchen quietly, so as not to disturb the lightly snoring inventor.

Schala had never really seen the interior of an actual kitchen. So she was excited, to say the least, as well as confused. She had no idea what anything in the room did. She stopped mid-step, and Magus looked back as he felt her resistance, and noticed her look of awe and amazement.

Try as he might, he couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes were on him again, just like that.

"I've never been in a kitchen before," she explained, cheeks tinting in her shame.

Magus only shook his head, laughed, and said, "I know. Everything had to be explained to me the first time as well." This made Schala feel somewhat better about herself, seeing his sympathy to the situation, born of similar circumstance.

So Magus went around, explaining the kitchen contraptions, and using the hand language, as Schala requested it, to supplement her learning. Then after the tour of the amazing new room, way more amazing than her bathroom adventure had been the previous day with Lucca, it was time to search out breakfast components.

Turned out it would be pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Magus knew how to cook. He had been forced to learn, growing up, and forced to practice those skills throughout his life. In fact, he had also been forced to help cook meals during his time travelling escapades. So he was no stranger to it. Plus, it was with the same unyielding desire to attain perfection in everything that he did, he had assigned to learning to feed himself.

Schala insisted on him teaching her, so he explained more as he went, stirring batter, then letting her try. Frying sausage, then letting her mimic him again. Cooking eggs, and letting her flip them after demonstrating with the first egg. Pouring batter into the skillet on the range, using his flipper, even though he could just flip them using the pan itself, tossing them into the air.

As it was her first time, and she was carefully monitered throughout the entire process, Schala did alright, even though there were some rather oddly shaped pancakes and eggs involved. This still had to be some of the most fun Schala had ever had, the most liberating experience. She was excited, and just as she was wondering why they had made enough for three people, the swinging door opened, and a disheveled Lucca walked in, following her nose as she scratched the back of her head.

"Mmm, smells good," Lucca said, stifling a yawn. "Should keep you here," she winked at Schala as she said this, "if it involves not having to make my own food." This ended with a smirk at Magus, before her eyes became focused on her plate of food and nothing else. Magus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at the antics of the purple-haired woman scarfing down food.

Schala smiled at the display, and sat down at the table, to begin eating her own food. Slowly, and enjoying the new flavors. If anything, this was the best meal she had ever had, if only because she had helped make it with her own two hands.

Lucca finished breakfast first, and picking up her plate, told them, "I'll wash since you cooked," as she headed over to the sinks to fill them with water and cleaning soap. Somehow, Lucca's hair had been smoothed down during the eating process, her glasses straightened, clothes shook out so they were less wrinkly, overlarge shirt and loose black shorts just hanging. Plus the bright eyes behind the spectacles.

While the sink filled up, Lucca began the process of making coffee, which smelled heavenly, deceptive to the bitter flavor the hot drink had. Lucca drank it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Turns out Schala needed hers with a lot of cream. Magus sipped his, and it was filled with cream as well.

After comfortable silence, Lucca finished with washing the dishes that had been dirtied, smiled at Schala, who had been carefully watching her the entire time, Lucca laughed. Looking at Schala, she made an offer the girl couldn't refuse.

"Do you want to take a bath?" were the magic words, and Schala was lost. She trailed behind the brilliant scientist, after thanking her brother for breakfast, and Magus just leaned back in his chair, content with how the morning had gone so far.

In fact, once his sister was done, he would use the shower that Lucca had created. The last of many models of shower, built to save time and water, but certainly not the end of the tweaks to it's design.

A good morning indeed.

* * *

><p>This was the beginning of many days spent in idyllic comfort at Lucca's house, it's own island separate from the cheerful town of Truce. Schala spent her time mainly with Magus, but also kept on learning things from Lucca, and being visited by Marle and Crono. Mainly Crono, who didn't have much to do. No one was in a hurry to ask the siblings to leave.<p>

Magus was actually happy, his goals in life achieved. The one important person to him in close proximity, and enjoying his company.

Of course, it wasn't completely perfect. Lucca enjoyed interfering with him. She always found things for him to do. Usually helping her out with moving things around, then helping her with her inventions, but he suffered through it, mainly for something to do, and the fact that Schala was always entranced by the inventor's inventions.

The one thing that appealed to Schala the most – besides learning at a prolific rate how to cook food – was gardening. Lucca's island was completely self sufficient in all things. There was even a well, most likely fed by the Heckrans Cave. The garden was something that had been put into motion by Lucca's mother, who happened to enjoy having legs, and never missed them, having no knowledge of her alternate legless future. Of course, the amount of food the garden produced was more than Lucca would ever need, so she just prepared for emergencies and sold the rest, her parents having moved to Medina shortly after the adventure through time.

Having two new guests who seemed like they might be permanent attachments, much to Lucca's glee, the food actually had people to feed, so less was gone to be sold.

The sun had become that of summer in no time flat. The sproutlings that Lucca had shown Schala how to care for, had started their leafy progression into something more resembling edible plants.

Magus enjoyed watching Schala wear Lucca's work clothing, kneeling in the soft dirt, wearing a wide-brimmed hat to protect her naturally pale skin, taking naturally to growing things. In fact, the garden hadn't looked so healthy since before Lucca's mother had left the island to her daughter.

All in all, the system worked. Except that Magus seemed to be getting nowhere fast with his sister. They shared Lucca's parents old room, where the bed was large enough to fit two comfortably. Lucca, who had all the chances in the world to take the larger room, for some reason enjoyed the cramped, claustrophobic feeling of her room she had inhabited since childhood. It was her cramped room. So Magus and Schala had a large bed that they shared, but never did anything in but cuddle.

As much as it pained Magus, he was determined to give her the time she needed to sort through her mind. To get used to the idea her home was gone, and was never returning. He had held her through enough sad nights, and comforted her the best he knew how, that she was starting to heal.

Schala wasn't prepared to take the step forward with him, though.

Magus' naturally territorial tendencies weren't excited either, because Schala showed no interest in anyone else, either. Lucca had taken her to town, and found new work clothes for Schala to garden in, and help around the house in, but had also shown the lost princess around the new world.

Schala didn't realize quite how beautiful she was, so she was more radiant than Marle in that aspect. Not to mention the exotic light blue hair to match her eyes. She truly seemed otherworldly, and the male population of Truce had become immediately smitten with her. Which she hadn't even noticed.

Schala was kind to everybody, but oblivious to the nature of the world. Magus had to hover at times, giving warning glances to those who were brave enough to attempt to approach them. They always stammered, if not for Schala's attentions, then in fear of Magus.

He had to glower a lot.

* * *

><p>Marle had noticed after a few months, that the only nice clothes Schala owned were the ones she had arrived in.<p>

It hadn't bothered Schala in the least, or her living companions, but Marle wouldn't stand for it. She ended up dragging Lucca along as well, abandoning both Magus and Crono, who ended up sparring with nothing else to do.

_-So, you guys seem to be doing well._- commented Crono, leaning back on the porch swing, one leg up on it, the other lazily hanging.

-_She is much happier._- Magus admitted, smiling slightly, then he grimaced a little. -_If only she wasn't constantly being courted by blithering idiots...-_

Laughing, Crono couldn't reply for a moment. -_You know, you have plenty of your own admirers.-_ he ventured, already knowing it was a wasted effort, but trying anyways. He had noticed how the brother and sister only truly had eyes for one another.

_-I would rather not be chattered at by empty-headed children.-_was the response, sounding grumpy, even without the words formed by a mouth.

_-It's not only young girls, even my mother has noticed you,_-laughed Crono, hands twitching, the breathy noise escaping his throat. It only became closer to a real laugh when Magus cringed slightly.

There was a lull in the conversation after that, but it wasn't irate, just thoughtful.

Gathering his courage, Crono finally managed to speak up. He gave a slight cough to catch Magus' attention.

-_You know, she does love you right back, right?_- he asked, waiting for a response, ready to run if need be.

Instead, he just received a sigh. _-But does she know?-_ was the response, Magus' eyebrows were drawn together, and his hands met, and he brooded over them, elbows on his knees. There was frustration visible.

-_You could always try for someone else.-_ Crono suggested, knowing that this effort was also useless.

Magus just shook his head, and barked out a humorless laugh. Crono shook his back, giving a defeated smile, knowing already this was how it was going to go, and knowing that trying would never get anywhere. After all, Schala never noticed anyone besides Magus, either.

_-Just give her time.-_Crono eventually advised. He had a hard time denying the two happiness with his outlook, and knew they were good for each other.

-_I have been giving her time.-_Magus growled as his hands flashed. -_I don't like waiting.-_

"What else is new?" came a snarky voice, causing Magus' head to snap up, both him and Crono caught off guard by the sudden reappearance of the wayward women. Which also caused another surprise.

Marle had been true to her threats, but also had a good eye for clothing.

Schala was in a pale blue sun dress that went down mid-calf, with a chaste look all around. There was a white overcoat, that didn't really do anything, besides look nice, as it came down to the bottom of her ribcage, and the sleeves only just went past her elbows.

Lucca was in a deep purple loose skirt that went to her knees, and a red shirt, that only clung a little to her slim form. The purple hair, which had grown to her shoulder blades over time, was free from it's usual confines. It looked better than the usual tunic and loose shorts, but didn't really suit her. Nothing really suited Lucca like something with a little engine grease on it.

Marle looked about the same as always. As always, Marle preferred white, with blue tints, and her clothing was much more daring than the other two, with a tight white shirt, and a skirt that was mildly bluish tinted that went floatingly down to her knees. The sandals were the same as always.

Magus identified the one who had spoken to be Lucca, who was now scuffing the ground with her boots that clashed with her clothing. Instead of saying anything, he raised an eyebrow, smirked, and rolled his eyes a little, before focusing on his sister.

She was mildly flushed. Marle had managed to fluster her friends in one afternoon. A good days work in her opinion.

Eyeing Schala appreciatively, Magus took her hand gently, giving it a quick squeeze before heading into the house to begin preparing dinner. Multiple people wasn't his thing, and he knew they wouldn't be offended by his leaving to be by himself anymore.

What did surprise him was Schala following him. He had thought that she would enjoy staying with the others for a little while longer. He didn't mind, by any means.

"So, what were you going to concoct today?" Schala asked him, mildly playful, even if she wasn't making eye contact yet, the floor being extremely interesting to her today.

"Thinking about a glazed quail, with peas a green beans," he muttered thoughtfully, looking at what was available storage. "Perhaps peach cobbler for dessert."

He heard Schala stifle a laugh, not realizing how he appeared, mulling over dinner, tying an apron around his waist, and his hair back.

"Well, what do you think of that?" he asked her impatiently, not really serious, but somewhat indignant.

"Sounds good, as long as I can help," was Schala's input.

"Deal," was his reply, voice low, showing the importance of such an exchange. This time Schala did laugh, quietly, hiding her mouth behind her hand. There was silence for a while as Magus pulled things out to prepare.

After everything had been placed, all the food was washed, and the process of making a quail in a sweet and savory glaze with herbs began. The two complemented each other, and worked together seamlessly, weaving around each other, efficient in their processes.

The quail was in the oven, and the cobbler was slowly being prepared, when the conversation came back again.

"I always like your food best, is that odd?" Schala suddenly asked him, handing him another peach to slice up.

"Food made and eaten with the ones you love always tastes the best," was his reply, deceptively light, as his back stiffened a little, wondering how she would reply.

"I guess you're right," was her thoughtful answer after a moment.

"Or else that Lucca can't cook," was his next sentence, as he laughed.

Schala laughed too, but scolded him without any real feeling behind it. "Now that isn't very nice."

"Of course not, evil sorcerors aren't known for being nice," was his answer, giving her a saucy smile, for lack of better words to describe it.

He held his hand out for the last peach, and their fingers touched slightly, and stayed that was for longer than was strictly necessary. Schala ended up looking away when he finished retrieving the peach, face flushed a little. _I guess Crono was right, she does feel something._

So he bided his time, waiting for their dance around the kitchen to intersect once again.

When she was moving around him, instead of moving with her to let her pass, he moved with her, and ended up embracing her from behind, hands gently around her waist, as his nose went into her hair. Her intake of breath was enough to excite him the slightest bit, which he fought down.

"Why the hurry? We can take our time," he murmured into her ear breathily. Her hands went up to meet his arms, but didn't try and disentangle herself. That made his heart race, and his arms tighten a bit.

Schala leaned into him, exhaling a little, trying to catch her own breath, her heart racing once more. It always seemed to do that around Magus. She always thought of him as Magus now, realizing that Janus didn't really fit him anymore.

They stayed in such a position for an unknown amount of time, until they heard the front door open, bringing them back down to earth. The voices stopped in the living room area, and Magus reluctantly let go of Schala, giving her a quick squeeze, before resuming his activities as if nothing had transpired.

It took Schala a moment to be able to regain her composure. She didn't succeed as well as Magus had, but gave it a valiant effort nonetheless to try and get rid of the flush in her cheeks.

Suddenly the idea of the fact that they had been sharing a room for a few months now was intimidating, yet exciting all at once, where before she had only enjoyed being close to him, and taken comfort in his presence.

The rest of the dinner preparations went without incident, and everything was done at just the right times. Magus had made a good estimation on how much to make, and as for how to do it, it took as much precision as arcane practices did.

After dinner, he ended up going up to his room to read alone, while everyone else did their own thing, which was mainly socialize, although Schala was still awkward about that, and easily overwhelmed. So she usually ended up reading with Magus.

She had a harder time making it up to their room this night, but steeled herself, and managed to make it up the staircase and all the way to the door without incident. She paused at the door before making it through, to find Magus splayed across the bed, quietly reading while laying on his stomach.

His night clothes were at odds with his day clothes. Still dark, but loose and soft, and suddenly the fact that he decided to forgo nightshirts made her blush a little.

Looking up, he nodded to her, before returning his attentions to the book he was reading, one of Lucca's many books on engineering principles. She watched his back muscles ripple with the small movement under his smooth skin. She went to her night clothes in a hurry, and grabbed them, before wandering behind the screen they had put into place for privacy of changing.

There was only so much to do to actually change into pajamas, so Schala had to content herself with folding her new clothing neatly, and placing them on her dresser, which was still mostly empty, and picking up her book, which she couldn't really concentrate on. Magus, on the other hand, seemed untroubled as he perused the pages of his book, flipping a page every now and then, or backtracking to look at a certain diagram again. It was almost obnoxious how unbothered and unaffected he was by everything. She ended up staring at the same page blankly for a while, rereading the same paragraph before she gave it up for a bad job, and decided to curl up under the blankets.

Magus was taking up just enough blanket to prevent this action. She was slightly suspicious of how aloof he was, now. So she tugged a little insistently on the blanket, catching his attention, which he placed fully upon her, his intense eyes looking directly into hers.

"Could you let me under the covers?" she asked, timid again. Magus just smiled, almost secretively, as he shuffed himself to the side, allowing her entrance to the bed, never removing his glance. Schala wasn't sure if he had been looking at her that way the entire time, and she just hadn't noticed, or blocked it out.

Crawling underneath, she nestled into the pillow, but found herself watching Magus read. He was way too focused on his book to truly be reading.

After a few minutes of this, the book was finally put down, and Magus did a quick maneuver that put him under the blankets with a minimum of movement.

Schala almost wished he was still reading the book, because his focus was entirely on her once again. His smile reached his eyes, as he encompassed her with his arms, as they were wont to do most nights. She just couldn't relax this time. Neither could he, but he would be damned if he let her know that.

Magus felt mildly guilty for manipulating the situation, deciding to give her a small push, not expecting such a result to follow. She must have been supressing her feelings for this violent a reaction. He could feel her heart beating wildly, and her shallow breaths giving her away, if not the flushed cheeks, and the heat she was radiating.

His hand found it's way to her cheek, and he look down at her, her eyes bright, and face mildly confused. He ended up kissing her forehead, and holding her tightly to him. _I can't take advantage of her confusion_, flitted through his mind.

"Is this how you've been feeling all along?" was her sudden muffled question, as her face buried itself in his chest.

Magus breathed in, and made a humming sound. "More or less," he ended up responding, sighing a little into her hair. "But I promised you I would wait for your final decision," he ended with, voice a little tight.

Schala gave out a little 'oh' noise, and there was no more sound from her for a while, as she just clung to him, fingers digging in.

"Don't worry about it tonight," he finally told her, arms wrapping her securely to him, burying his face in her hair once more, breathing in her natural scent, and using it as a calming agent, suppressing his own urges brought forth by her sudden unsure needs. One hand entangled itself in her hair, the other, on the outside of her, wrapped itself around her waist. "Sleep on it."

She sighed in relief, and slight reluctance, looking up at him. "Thank you, Magus," she said, exhaling as she did so.

Looking at her lips, he ended up going against his word slightly, bending as capturing them, gently kissing her, but deeply, breathing in her air, and giving her his. It was intoxicating, and his arms tightened, his hold in her hair also increasing. As for Schala, her hands ended up exploring his back and sides, feeling all his sleek muscle, and trembling.

Letting loose, they were both breathing heavily, gasping a little for air.

Their eyes meeting, somewhat hazy, he closed his and concentrated on loosening his firm grip upon her, and telling himself to calm down. When he opened his eyes again, they were clear, and it helped to calm down Schala, seeing his self control and composure.

Neither would sleep easy tonight.

* * *

><p>an: Okay, I couldn't help myself, I needed to put some forward progress in. I just don't think that they are the type to move fast. Sorry for the slow update. Life has been a little...hectic lately. But I love Magus and Schala! Hope it's not too disappointing...


	20. Chapter 20: Into the Roil

Into the Roil

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. I do however listen to the music quite often. And we wonder why I can't stop writing this...

* * *

><p>The sun was rising upon yet another day, and Magus was awake, and fully capable at rising with it. He was anchored to the spot, though. Watching Schala sleeping peacefully, with no danger lurking, no dark future, was something he couldn't resist. He hadn't heard the black wind rustle through and ruin his day since Lavos. In fact, he believed that he could quite well get used to this. Peaceful days.<p>

He inhaled the morning air, and smelled that summer was fully arrived, warmth and life were in the air. He heard birds outside, making their little racket of noise, as well as the ocean's regular rhythm.

Never once did his eyes leave Schala, and her regular breathing, eyes shut, face soft with sleep, mouth open slightly.

This is how it remained until around half an hour later, the sun came in through a crack in the drapes, and fell across her eyes, making them scrunch up a bit at the sudden unwanted glare. It was a sweet sight for Magus. He smiled as he shaded her eyes with one of his ungloved hands, with it's unusual long talon-like nails, calloused from a life-time of weapon use. You could see the veins underneath the skin, tracing out a pattern, a bluish color under the pale white.

Smiling, Schala opened her eyes, still with a soft appearance from sleep, and she yawned, white teeth flashing.

"Thank you," she said simply, after the yawn was over, sleep-muddled, not remembering her uneasy night. Not that it would last.

"No problem," Magus replied, murmuring it, voice containing something unreadable. In fact, he was quite determined not to push her today, but quite certain that she would make a decision he approved of. Well, a decision that he fully supported and would encourage, at any rate. _I wouldn't approve of any girl deciding on me..._were his thoughts on that particular matter, truth be told.

At his tone, though, Schala tensed a little, remembering at last, and becoming discomfited already. "I should take a shower," she hurriedly said, sounding lame even to her. She wriggled out of his secure hold, and scurried out of the room, collecting some comfortable work/play clothes on her way.

Magus couldn't help but smirk to himself at her antics.

Cocking his head, his ears perked at the sound of the shower running. The smirk turned to a thoughtful smile, as he stretched langorously before sitting up.

Even though he preferred showers, he decided a little magic wasn't a bad way to go, and he shook his hair out, removing dirt and oil, then shaking out the rest of himself, seeming like a cat coming out of water. Except he was clean at the end of it, without being damp, and without the scent of the cleansers used for manual cleaning of oneself. All that was left was his natural aroma, which had the spicy exotic scent that others seemed drawn to. He dressed quickly, not bothering with the screen, as there was no danger of anyone becoming embarrassed at this time of day by barging in, and Schala being in the shower.

Dressed in black, as he usually did, his boots a new pair, made of a dark brown leather, he wandered down to the kitchen, as cooking seemed to have become his job, and he didn't complain. He preferred not eating toast for breakfast every day, since Lucca was safest with that, although sometimes it burned anyways.

Soon enough, Lucca drifted in, smelling frying potatoes mixed with bacon and onion. She of course made a beeline to the coffee pot, preparing it.

After starting the pot, she leaned against the counter and studied Magus as he continued to cook, and ignore her presence in the room. At last, she whistled appreciatively, making him glance at her. He was currently one handedly juggling the eggs he was going to put into the skillet, plucking them from one hand, and cracking the shell, before dropping them in.

"Did you need something?" he asked her, mildly irate, but not really caring one way or the other.

"Just enjoying the scenery," Lucca mildly retorted, giving a pointed look to his not fully buttoned shirt, where you could see pale skin, and the amulet on a chain which he had received from Schala so long ago. Then she nodded towards his hands, gloved once more in soft leather, and their amazing feats he made seem so common place.

Rolling his eyes, he snarked at her, voice mild as well, since it was still early, "Of course you would."

Shrugging Lucca brought down plates, took out the cutlery, then went to set the coffee pot, with three mugs, cream and sugar onto the table. She didn't hesitate to pour herself a cup, adding a little cream and a lot of sugar to it.

"I have to say, youth suits you," she mumbled around the cup, taking her first swallow.

The food being done, Magus doled out portions, somewhat tempted to skimp on Lucca's portions, and after a brief internal struggle, made them evenly distributed plates, then set the table. Just as he sat down, and began to pour his own coffee, Schala arrived, still a little damp in the hair from her recent shower, but fully dressed in her loose, yet comfortable clothing. Her hair was down for the time being, until it dried naturally, or she decided to help it along.

As it were, they ate peacefully in a comfortable silence, each one contemplating what they were going to do for the day.

Magus knew he was going to train for an hour or two, as he did every day, no matter what. He couldn't stand not to. It had been ingrained in him too deeply. After that, he figured he could help out with whatever, or just lounge, maybe fish off the dock that was connected to the southern part of the island. Fish hadn't been on the menu for a while now.

It occurred to him how odd it felt for such domesticity in his life to be a regular thing. It almost bothered him. _Wonder if I could pick up a trade, since evil sorceror warlord isn't very popular recently._

Schala was going to check on the garden, even if she didn't actually have to water it by hand, there was always weeding to do. Weeds never stopped their invasive process, and if she missed a day, they ended up with a foothold, and didn't give up as easily. Then she figured she would help Lucca or Magus with something.

Lucca, on the other hand, had no doubts about her schedule. She just couldn't figure out how to go about it. She was going to completely rebuild her vehicle, and it was going to take hours of contemplation, sketches, drafts, and most likely, swearing peppered throughout the entirety of the process. She was particularly good at the swearing part. In fact, she was proud of how her vocabulary had expanded since their time travelling ventures, being able to swear in dialects long forgotten, or not yet invented. Before then, she had been forced to resort to yelling regular words loudly when she ran out of other things to say. Well, at least on off days when her creativity was running low.

The dishes were washed by Schala, there was a rotation of duties regularly. All in all, things ran quite smoothly, and everyone got along well. As well as Magus got along with anyone who wasn't Schala, at any rate.

The day dragged on, simplicity somewhat aggravating, yet appreciated. Magus always practiced before the heat of the day sunk in.

His ferocity was sometimes watched, other times not. It was fascinating. Sometimes it was forgotten how he was a machine tuned for death and destruction. Even watching him, it was still forgotten, since there was no actual organism in front of him to face his wrath. Even if it was imaginary wrath. Looking too hard could make one wince in sympathy for the fictional thing in his way, for sure.

In the middle of his session, he felt a familiar rustling in his mind. It made him go cold, and stop where he was, and summon his cloak. Wrapping himself in it, darkness seemed to cling to him more than usual.

It was the black wind, rustling quietly, but seeming to laugh at him, mocking him for it's return.

Grimacing, Magus almost snarled to himself, and began swinging his scythe around with a vengeance, his implement of destruction ripping through the air. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know what was coming.

Of course, it couldn't be that simple. Instead, he saw the Masamune, gleaming in his mind. _That means the damned frog knight,_ he growled to himself. _What could he possibly want now?_

* * *

><p>Now that the day was over, fried fish eaten, air circulating through the open window, Magus' fears were confirmed. He just didn't know why the damned self-righteous knight was so dangerous yet.<p>

"I was going to invite Glenn over tomorrow!" Lucca announced, excited at the prospect. "It's his birthday!"

Magus rolled his eyes again, "Can he even count?" was his disgruntled reply.

Lucca shot him a look, while Schala appeared confused by his sudden dark mood. "Don't be grumpy," Lucca scolded. "You're just mad because he has such better manners than you."

"Who's cooking?" Magus suddenly asked, eyes flashing warnings.

"Why wouldn't you cook as normal?" Lucca asked, knowing he was the best out of them by far, even though Schala beat her, their best intentions didn't always turn out very good.

"You seem to have forgotten, but he doesn't like to eat what I make," he growled out, voice low.

"He's probably gotten over that by now," chided Lucca, sounding mildly uncertain. "But you'll make his cake?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" asked Magus, snide all of a sudden, in a mood Schala hadn't had too much of a chance to observe before. "I hate the over-puffed frog."

The last part had slipped out, but he figured, as he face-palmed mentally, that Schala was going to find out some time. All he received was a confused look.

"Because it is the nice thing to do, and I'm asking you pleasantly?" Lucca suggested hopefully. At the derisive look she received, she decided it was time to bring out the big guns. "Besides, Schala hasn't had a chance to make cake yet, so I think it would be a wonderful learning experience!"

Magus groaned at this, and glancing over, saw a look that implied that Lucca had thought correctly.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "When do you want me to start?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Could you make it tomorrow some time?" Lucca asked, more like telling him to do so.

"Fine," Magus drawled out, getting up and walking out of the kitchen, well, stalking out to be precise. Which Schala had seen plenty of times.

Getting up to follow, Schala suddenly turned, looking apologetic. "Could you get the dishes?" she asked Lucca, who sighed, and nodded, giving a tired smile and waving Schala on, knowing that the girl was going to follow her brother.

In his room, he was pacing, and that was how Schala found him.

* * *

><p>Okay, technically Lucca had lied. She had already invited Glenn over, and the knight had graciously accepted the invitation. She had just wanted to get Magus to agree to it at least a little, pretending that it was still in the process. But she forgave herself her transgressions. It seemed to be turning out fine. And Magus would actually make a cake!<p>

Well, maybe a little guilty. She had managed to use Schala against him, and the trusting girl had fell into the trap beautifully. _Cake and Magus was definitely the right bait_, Lucca thought impishly. She didn't really know how they actually felt about one another, but she sensed their absolute caring for each other.

Jumping up suddenly, she ran for the door, haphazardly nabbing her helmet off a peg by the door on her way. She was going to tell Crono and Marle the good news. She was grinning already.

* * *

><p>The next day found Magus brooding next to the window, staring out of it before dawn fully began. He didn't relish the idea of Glenn coming to visit. The damned frog had a habit of destroying what he was working towards.<p>

Truth be told, Magus didn't really blame Cyrus for any of the events, although the man had been quite the hassle. Magus blamed Glenn. It was always Glenn who was the thorn in his side. For a decade that frog had been the Queen's lackey, working behind the scenes, crying over the dead Cyrus, using it as an excuse to fuel his hatred of the Magus and his fiendish troops. All the while spouting an endless stream of self-righteous blather.

Magus despised the frog.

He could always sense the hate the frog held for him as well. Especially when he had been healed by the misbegotten creature every so often. It came through via transferrence while being healed. The magic wasn't as effective, and took more effort. The caster's feelings were apparent through the connection of magic bouncing off of each other, like echoes.

Magus was glad he couldn't heal. His disposition would have been too transparent otherwise. The others had been forced to just deal with him, without actually having to truly understand what he felt for them.

Either way, his dark aura ended up waking Schala up as well. She could feel his unease immediately. In her vision, she could almost see the tendrils of shadow wisping about him.

"Magus?" came her questing voice, uncertain in the pre-dawn light.

He didn't answer her. His mind was other places. Dark places she was beginning to see. Dark like when she had first met him. It worried her to see him in such a way.

So she tried again, getting out of bed, to approach him, calling out once more, voice a little more frantic. "Magus?"

Finally he noticed her, head swiveling to meet her gaze, eyes impassive and haunted. She could see the black wind blowing through those eyes.

Instead of saying anything more, she just finished approaching him, and nestled herself in close to him. She remembered the black wind. It's voice was a study in pain. So she drew him back to the bed, and he followed as if half-asleep. There she held him close, for once being the source of comfort, rather than the comforted. As if they were children once more. And as when they were children, he was still as she held him, until the spell was broken, and he clung to her for a moment before remembering himself.

"We have things to do, sweet sister," he muttered, choosing those words to cause her to recoil. It didn't work the way he thought it would. Instead, she held him closer, his head buried in her chest, as a child seeks warmth. Magus let her get away with it. There was nothing for him to protest against, truth be told. He enjoyed being nestled close to her. Able to hear her heartbeat, light and steady.

"We can begin the day after the sun finishes rising," was all she said back, after a few minutes silence. Almost an afterthought.

After being held for a while, the warmth overcame the both of them, and they fell back into slumber, sleeping longer than usual being the outcome. It was late morning by the time they both groggily opened their eyes, limbs tangled, foreheads touching, bodies arched towards each other.

Staring at each other for a moment, they both jumped out of bed almost simultaneously, grabbing clothing, throwing it on, and running downstairs to fulfill their usual routine. Only to find Lucca in the kitchen, slowly eating toast and jam, looking to be in a good mood, despite her distaste for having to toast her own toast.

"Isn't this unusual?" she spoke around some toast, a few crumbles flying out, her grinning at finally catching the perfect siblings sleeping in. Looking disheveled, as if they had just woken up. "By the way, your shirt is only half tucked in there, magic man," cackled Lucca.

Snarling, Magus glided to the coffee pot violently, poured himself a cup, and added his cream, then drank the coffee just as viciously, before stalking out of the kitchen, tucking his shirt the rest of the way into his form-fitting pants.

Schala helped herself to toast and jam, unworried by Magus' bout of anger. She had dealt with him and his temper when he had been Janus. Besides, this was a lot less terrifying than Magus when he was truly in a fury.

"What's got him in such a tiff?" Lucca asked, after a moment more of thoughtfully chewing her toast.

"Black wind," Schala answered succinctly, starting in on her toast, a glass of juice next to her.

"..." Lucca stared at her blankly. Until finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. "What exactly is the 'black wind'?" she burst out, exasperated, fingers emphasizing the 'black wind' part. "I mean, we've heard him mention it before, and it never makes any sense! He just has to be mysterious all the damn time!"

Schala took a bite of toast and slowly chewed it, and then a careful swallow of juice. She had to think about how to phrase the black wind.

"The black wind is a foretelling of misfortune," was how she began. "It is almost a prophecy of sorts, and will give hints as to what will befall. It is never a good sign."

"So what, he felt it blow through and got his trousers in a tangle?" Lucca questioned, mildly huffy at the violence in her kitchen, ruining her already bland breakfast. Lunch. Brunch. She waved her hand impatiently, as if swatting flies.

"It isn't so simple," Schala scolded gently. "It means something bad is going to happen."

"Well, he can handle himself," Lucca amended, eyes downcast for a moment.

"It might not be him," Schala added on quietly.

Lucca's eyes shot up, and bore into Schala. "What exactly does that mean?"

"...the black wind can warn him of misfortune to befall others, it doesn't have to be related to him," Schala explained. "He just has to be in their vicinity to become aware."

Letting loose a breath, Lucca shook her head, before getting up and downing the rest of her coffee. "Sounds rough." Then she left the room, heading out to her workshop.

As for her part, Schala sat at the table, and finished eating her breakfast, still worried for Magus, if not the reason of the black wind. She made her way to the deck, and watched as Magus tore through the air, rending invisible enemies with extra force this morning. It was entrancing, and it seemed almost as if he were trying to tire himself out deliberately.

Watching him work for an indefinite amount of time, the day slipped past. Magus was practicing longer and harder than usual.

Eventually Schala noticed that she had been leaning against the deck railing for a while, by her sore elbows. Looking at the sun in the sky, she scurried away to the garden to take care of it.

Magus, for his part, was angry. He couldn't quite say why, he just was. Perhaps it was because that after he finally started to trust in the peace he found, it felt as though it were being torn away forcefully. It may have been a premature fear, but it was ingrained into him. Good things always come to an end. Usually sooner rather than later. So as much as he tried to turn it from his mind, it kept coming back to haunt him. The black wind shuddered through his mind, teasing and taunting, mildly warning. Nothing so overwhelmingly despairing as the feeling of Lavos, or the loss of his home, but still there. He could still stand up to this, mere ripples in comparison the the wave he was used to.

Finally, after hours of endless movement, even he stopped at long last. It wasn't to rest, however. It was to begin meditation. The training of his mind, and that was exhausting in a completely different way. Leaving him drained mentally, and physically was somewhat the object he had in mind.

After a while, it was the end of that as well. It was into the afternoon, and he had promised the filthy woman to bake a cake, if only to make his sister happy.

Cursing to himself, he realized that it may have been her aim to use Schala's curiosity against him. Lucky for Lucca, he was a bit too tired to take out his wrath upon her. Instead, he wandered inside, slothful, to the shower. He was glad he hadn't taken one in the morning. He would have just needed another one after his efforts. Clean clothing was also a must.

His laziness extended to not using his innately more advanced magical abilities to just clean himself and his clothing. Besides, nothing quite replaced a hot shower.

So he took some of his dark clothing from his dresser, which didn't hold much, and left his boots in the shared room. The wash closet was empty and inviting to his sweaty self. Not bothering to close the door all the way, he turned the knob to start the water, and after adjusting it to a hot setting, he stripped himself, but left the amulet he wore on. It never left him, ever. Testing the water with his hand, he stepped in, and slid the curtain that held the water in shut.

Magus faced the water, letting it run over his mouth and nose, eyes, ears and hair. He let it shut out all outside noise, so that the only sound was the muffled noise of running water. He imagined himself a part of it's flow, a void of nothing, just movement.

Eventually, his more conservative nature kicked in, and he washed himself thoroughly, although his hair took the most time, being as long as it was. Turning the water off, he wrung his hair out gently, and shook off a bit, his movements like a cat, although much more langorous. Actually drying himself off once more was mainly devoted to his hair.

Hanging the towel to dry, he didn't bother with his gloves or boots, he just headed downstairs, to find Schala reading a book in the living room. She looked up, sensing him, rather than hearing him. Since he never made noise as he moved around.

"Ready to make that blasted cake?" he asked her, voice grudging, but softer for her.

"Ready and willing," she told him, smiling in anticipation. Also hoping that she could help him get over the distress of the black wind while doing so.

Magus inclined his head towards the kitchen, a silent gesture. They moved to the kitchen slowly, and he began to explain what they were to do.

Different flours and sugars were set into preparation. Then eggs and fruits. Even if he hated the frog, he would make a good confection just for his sister. She wanted to learn, and he would be damned if he steered her wrong.

The time spent making the cake was soon over, and the frosting was started. Then everything was set to cool for a while. It was a white cake, and the frosting was a light green color, with thinly sliced candied lemon slices garnishing the top. All in all, a pretty cake.

Then it was time to start dinner. Lucca had stopped in during the end process of the cake, and warned them that everyone was coming to the celebration, so there would be a need for a larger amount of food.

This caused Magus to swear violently. He had expected such a thing, but it still rankled.

Sheepishly, Lucca amended her statement, saying that Crono and Marle, at least, would be bringing some food with them. So he needn't bother making _too_ much extra. This caused another bout of swearing anyways. Backing away, hands up in an apologetic manner, Lucca quickly escaped the kitchen and his acidity. Schala followed her out, smiling in her own apologetic manner. Lucca shrugged at the gesture, and warned her that it would be a couple hours, but then they would have company. In fact, Lucca was on her way to grab everyone now.

Wandering back into the kitchen, she found Magus on a rampage almost, violently grabbing things out of cupboards, and putting other things away.

"Did you want help making dinner as well?" she asked almost timidly, unsure how to interrupt his tirade against all humanity.

Staring at her for a moment, as if unsure of how to respond, he finally found his voice. "I would enjoy your help with dinner."

* * *

><p>an: You know, I actually had this chapter completed a long time ago. I just didn't realize. I'm a huge jerk. And wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger for the horrifying spectacle of Magus cooking for the hateful Glenn. Who can guess what is exactly going to happen? Why it is a little wind blowing through to ruin the mood? (besides my inability to make things actually boring happy...)


	21. Chapter 21: Modest Hate

Chapter 21: Modest Hate

_Disclaimer: Welp, this is going to be the usual. I do not own Chrono Trigger. Or its art. Or its characters. Or its music. Or anything really...except for the premises of this story. I make them dance to my evil, evil whims! Too bad I don't own Chrono Trigger...or is that a good thing?_

* * *

><p>The dinner had been cooked, and Lucca had returned at last. In tow was Crono and Marle, then the rest of the crew, Robo more stately than Ayla, and Glenn with a quiet dignity.<p>

For once, Lucca's house was clean and orderly. Except it was that way in general now. Magus was somewhat obsessive compulsive about it, and Schala enjoyed being able to actually do housework. Much to Lucca's continuous disbelief. Everyone else was under the impression that Lucca had actually tried to make her house more comfortable for the party that was to happen. She didn't bother correcting them.

"So, what do you got for dinner?" Marle asked almost immediately. Even if they had brought food from the castle, she was curious for Magus' cuisine.

Lucca shrugged, not really sure what had happened while she was gone. Only knowing that the cake was a work of art. "Dunno, hopefully something good. If not for our sakes, Magus should have made something palatable for Schala's sake."

After a snort of laughter, Marle sobered a bit at Glenn's stiffened posture at over-hearing such disturbing news to him.

"That vile wizard hast prepared dinner?" was his quietly outraged question. Lucca tensed up, as well as Crono and Marle. In fact, everyone was a little quieter at this.

"You know...he did kind of help us save the world..." was Lucca's response to this anger. Somewhat meek in the face of it all, but going forward anyways. One did not live with Magus without developing a thicker skin.

"I care not for his more recent deeds, it is the deeds of his majority that concern me!" Glenn more or less managed to hiss out, but keep sounding polite. Somehow.

Then Schala entered the room, Magus in tow. Or rather, she had a hold of his hand, and he was reluctant to pull away, even if it meant seeing his hateful once enemy, once team mate. She managed to smile serenely at everybody, and especially at Glenn, which somehow alleviated the mood, just the slightest.

"Happy day of birth, good sir," was her greeting to Glenn, before smiling and saying hello to everyone else. It was somehow appeasing. Crono worried about what would happen if she were to leave the room ever. He suspected that nothing good could possibly come of it. His worries were set aside, as Lucca wandered up to brazenly confront Magus about what he had done about their dinner. Either way, Lucca wasn't disappointed, and they were all set up for a fine supper.

This had to wait, though. Everyone wanted to catch up. Marle especially. She missed her friends dearly, being stuck in the castle for the most part. Crono only visited her almost daily. Lucca almost never, being prone to distraction. So this escape was really quite a treat, and she wanted to make the most of it.

Out of everybody, Crono was the only one who really approached Magus, who was sitting in a corner, Schala patiently by his side, staying with him in favor of everybody else.

-_So, how has life been recently? And how did Lucca convince you to cook for Glenn?-_ Crono asked first thing, a quiet smile on his face, Schala scrunching her brow at this continued unexplained hate between the two men.

_-She asked Schala_- was the unamused answer to his question, which had Schala looking at him hard.

-_You know, she did ask you as well, and you agreed to help out.-_she reasoned back.

_-And I would have rather not made food for all of these...people.-_ was his response, softened only because it was directed at her.

Schala gave a questioning look. She knew Magus had a dislike towards people, but she had rather hoped he had more camaraderie with the people he had traveled with.

_-Don't mind him,-_ urged Crono, his gentle expression showing a wry amusement. -_He hates that he needed help saving the world is all.-_

Magus snorted, and didn't deign to answer to this latest insult, although quietly to himself, he did agree. It rankled horribly to have needed the help to destroy his most hated enemy, thus opening the path to saving his sister. One alteration he would have added was that it wasn't to save to the world. It was all about the revenge. And his sister. At least he had saved his sister on his own. There was that at least to assuage his wounded pride.

-_Everyone needs help sometimes-_ was Schala's reproving answer, smiling at Magus in a teasing sort of way.

-_Not everyone wants help_- Crono had to add. Magus just snorted at this.

-_Well, I'm glad he had the help, for one. If you hadn't of been there, I never would have met you all, and he may have been hurt-_ Schala added, grateful. Ignoring Magus' 'hmmphing' in the background. She didn't say anything in response to his ire, she just leaned against him, hey eyes apologetic while still unremorseful.

Before anything else could be said on the matter, Marle flounced up, smiling. "Hey, Schala, wanna go to the kitchen with Lucca and me to set out dinner?" Her expected answer was obviously a yes.

Schala nodded, shy, but not wanting to offend, or let her unsurety with people stop her from trying.

A quick tug at her sleeve while she was getting up stopped her, and caused her to look back. Magus was looking skeptically at Marle and Lucca. "Don't let them break anything," he muttered, shaking his head, then looking sternly at her. Schala could only laugh.

This time it was Marle's turn to 'hmph' indignantly, swirling away, nose in the air. Schala followed more sedately. Magus watched them go, before leaning back once more, ignoring everyone as usual.

Crono gave his quiet chuffing laugh, unaffected by his churlish nature, then settled back as well, relaxing. Everything was going well enough so far. Peace was something to cherish.

Things carried on in such a way, until it was time to actually eat. Magus went into the dining room prepared for the worst to have happened to his careful repast. Frog went in expecting doom and damnation. Instead he was met with a simple dinner, elegant in its lack of ostentation. Magus let out a breath seeing everything in one piece and unmolested. Even if he hated who he had cooked for, it would have been a waste for his work to be ruined.

Two tables had been put together to make enough room for everyone, chairs of many makes surrounding the table, with mismatched cutlery and dishes. Robo offered to serve everything, and things went as smoothly as could be hoped for. Everyone tucked in, Glenn somewhat belatedly, noticing everyone eating, including Magus, before he started to eat. Paranoia was there, even though Magus had never been one for subterfuge when it came to killing people. Better safe than dead.

Conversation started easily, and even though Schala sat next to Magus, Glenn spoke to her anyways, easily charming. As much as Magus resented it, he ignored it, and all went smoothly. Until the cake was served.

Glenn stiffened at the sight of it, pastel green, an unpleasant reminder of the past. If it had been anyone else who had made the cake, he wouldn't have minded, but it was Magus, and he saw the proffered insult. Everyone else tensed up, and one could sense the hostility between the two men, one taller, fairer, and younger in appearance, the other more muscular, tan, and roughly handsome.

Until Lucca intervened. "Oh, please _do_ fight!" she gushed. "I would love to see it!"

This brought a pause, as both men looked at her as if she were daft.

Defensively, Lucca glared at them, while still admiring them. "What? I like handsome men, and I think it would be quite a sight." Then she sighed wistfully, eye-balling them in a way that caused them to look away, almost in need to cover themselves. Ayla laughed loudly at this. Schala blushed, Robo beeped, Marle looked mildly confused before smiling, and Crono just shook his head.

"Go on! Fight! Fight good!" was her addition to the conversation, her interest less lecherous, but still looking at the two men with lusty eyes. The two men looked away, then Ayla smirked at Lucca, rolling her eyes at the two erstwhile combatants. Her facial expression just screamed out a derisive _'men'_.

Crisis averted, things settled back into an easy atmosphere, everyone other than Schala used to the anger Glenn had, even with Cyrus put to rest, and Magus' arrogant, spiteful defense.

After supper was over, dishes were cleared. Magus could only stare in horror at the piles of dishes cluttering the kitchen, ignored by anyone and everyone. It was such a distasteful display, that he just growled in disgruntlement, before stalking to the kitchen to wash them all. He couldn't manage to ignore them like everyone else.

When Schala saw what he was up to, she started to turn back to help, but Marle grabbed her arm, giggling. "Magus, you don't mind if I steal her while you do this?"

Looking exasperated at Marle, he glared at her. "Do what you want, and she can do what she wants," the second part added without malice. Schala looked at him, her eyes asking if he truly minded. His look told her to be happy.

Marle just smiled at the display, strangely gloating. Neither sibling noticed it, eyes speaking to each other, ignoring all else. It was easy to forget the two were related, as the only thing they really shared was hair colour, one being tall and lithe, the other willowy and delicate. As soon as the eye contact was broken, Marle took Schala's hand once more, and continued to drag her out to the living room.

Magus turned back to the task at hand, and began to roll up his sleeves, baring his marble pale arms to the elbows, before putting on an apron with a googly eyed robot adorning it's red surface. He ignored the strange looks as people noticed it when they passed the door. Instead he focused, and brought forth heated water with minor conjuring, filling the sink, adding cleansing soaps at the same time. With that accomplished, he took out a string and tied his hair back loosely. Watching him do such mundane tasks was queer, yet it was still really happening.

Thinking on the night so far, Magus was breathing slightly easier, hoping the whispers of black wind were wrong. Or that he had misinterpreted them for once. After all, it had been a good long while since last he had felt and heard their cruel voices gusting around.

His worry caused him to scrub a little harder than was truly necessary, but it added to his hustle, and the cleaning process went all the quicker for it, taking only a little over half and hour to fully satisfy his need for clean.

Standing back, he observed his handiwork, then removed the apron, which had protected him from splashes, and shook it, removing any blemishes with a minor incant. Then he hung it up, and headed back to the living room, quiet steps lagging due to a dislike of being in close quarters with everyone.

He was quickly halted though on arrival, seeing something that incensed him. Glenn was courting his sister. _His sister_. Schala hadn't seen him yet, but was trying to extricate her hand, blushing, and not making eye contact with Glenn. No one else seemed to notice what was taking place. Glenn, however, did see him, and smirked, eyes narrowed and daring him to do something about it, all the while, his mouth spouting polite small talk.

_Like I'm not going to do something about him touching her,_ flitted through his mind, irritated beyond belief. Instead, he sauntered over, leaned over Schala's chair, and resting his chin lightly on her head, surprising and delighting her- this time it was his turn to smirk- he lazily commented. "Don't you have a married queen to seduce, knight?"

Glenn tensed up, face hard and tight with rage. "I only serve with loyalty and passion, which is more than you can boast, sorcerer."

"Yes, I can definitely see the passion, although weren't you supposed to be loyal to the king as well?" was his next taunting phrase.

Schala got up, offended by the behavior of both men, although giving Magus a confused and hurt look.

"I would give my life for either," hissed Glenn, although there was a furtive look to him, not indicating a lie, but neither denying what Magus had said.

"Why don't you sort out your personal life before courting others," growled Magus. "Otherwise people might start to mistake you for a pig next."

"Wizard, the only reason I have not slain you yet is because the others asked that I stay my hand," was the enraged answer, "And out of goodwill for you finding a way to bring Crono back to us."

In the tense silence, Schala looked at both, face saddened in pain. "What is going on between you two?" she quietly asked, pleadingly of Magus.

Magus opened his mouth to respond, but Glenn beat him to the punch. "This wicked man caused war, murdered my best friend, and gave me the tortuous form of a frog, thus casting me out of society."

There was silence resounding. Then a tenuous voice, trembling in uncertainty. "Is this true?" It was Schala.

Looking at her, realizing suddenly what the wind was telling him, he was remorseful of the pain this was causing her.

"I told you, I was an evil sorcerer warlord," he murmured, eyes pleading with her, face still. "I told you I committed terrible acts."

"Acts he doesn't even regret," hissed Glenn, glaring murder at Magus. "Go on, ask him if he feels any remorse for what he has done."

Looking at him, Schala didn't say anything, and neither did Magus. Instead, he moved closer to her, and it hurt to watch her stiffen. "I'll tell you everything after this," he whispered to her, eyes speaking volumes, full of a vortex of mixed emotions, but truth standing out most fully.

Schala, still just staring and lost, nodded numbly to him, before mumbling an apology, and retreating to their room.

After she had gone, Magus whirled on Glenn. "And why, pray tell, were you courting my sister?" he growled, his resemblance to a hunting cat more apparent, as his knees bent slightly, and his hands tensed for action.

"Because she is your sister, and free from courtship by anyone else in this time," sneered Glenn, his worst brought out by Magus, every time. And making apparent the relationship that the two shared by familial bonds. Which meant his feelings for Schala was taboo, and frowned upon by society, as well as the once frog knight.

"I would die before letting you court her," ground out Magus, eyes derisive, and full of killing light. "You are unworthy of her affections, most uncourtly of knights."

"I can work with that," hissed Glenn, muscles bulging with need to attack the wizard who had caused all the pain in his life. "We do not need you to help save anyone anymore."

With that, the Masamune was unsheathed, and in retaliation, Magus didn't even hesitate at conjuring his scythe into materialization. "Come at me then, drunkard. I can destroy you again if need be."

That was all Glenn needed to hear to go on the offensive. He charged Magus, who leapt nimbly back, magic shuffing the door open behind him, and he landed, feet barely kissing the ground, before he was air-born once more, and landed on the dirt outside. All his grace was matched by the brutality of how knights fought back in 600 a.d. Glenn barely kept up with his speed, but he changed directions quickly going forward, then weaving around and under the Masamune, to swing at Glenn from the side.

Faster than he looked, Glenn brought the heavy sword up to block, only the tip of the scythe cutting his cheek shallowly, but still felt like it sucked out some of his life force, before bringing the butt of the sword to try and smash Magus in the face, but he had already moved out of range, moving the scythe done the blade of the Masamune, creating sparks and a creeling noise, trying to hook it.

Glenn just rotated the sword again, and tried to charge once more, this time summoning water as well, which wasn't such a good idea, as Magus did a counter-spell, which took a hold of the spout, swirling it around, and turning it back on Glenn. It did minimal damage to the man, but mainly just weighed him down, as the now soggy clothing clung in all the wrong places. Magus was right behind the water itself, throwing shadows, as his cloak formed around him once more.

Neither man noticed the others shouting at them to stop.

Clashing once more, they were pushing weapons, each trying to get the upper hand. Magus spat out between clenched teeth, "You just never could leave the 'fiends' alone, and when it came back to bite you, it's my fault."

"Cyrus was only trying to save the kingdom, and protect people!" yelled Glenn, heaving on the second syllable of 'protect', and throwing Magus back a few feet. Instead of stumbling, Magus pivoted, spun, and came down low, scythe cutting for the legs, but the haft catching instead, tripping Glenn up.

"You came for me first! Would you think I would not defend myself?!" laughed Magus, disbelief colouring his voice. "And when your dear Cyrus died," and now Magus was standing above Glenn, the pointed sharp butt of his scythe mere millimeters away from Glenn's neck, "You tried next. I spared you, you pitiful amphibian, but I never murdered anyone. Go back to being a drunk in taverns."

Glenn gave an enraged shout, water creating a barrier around him, and throwing Magus into the air, surprised by the sheer force of the summoned water, which dispelled almost immediately. It hit with bruising force, causing his ribs to ache, and in retaliation, shadows surged up from the ground, sucking away vitality from the knight, causing him to catch himself before being dragged down as the darkness melted away.

Both men were staggering now, once clenching ribs, the other trying to stand upright. That was when the lightning struck between them, melting the ground with its heat. There was a curtain of light that accompanied it. Then Crono was there, standing, looking angry, although his movement was fast enough that it seemed he had just appeared with the lightning.

Crono was angry enough at the display, his breath was noisy, and hissing out in bursts, louder than anything he had done in a very long time. It caused him pain to try, and when he did attempt, it didn't work very well, and was airy and unintelligible. Either way, the quiet sound expelled from his incapable throat was such that its disgust was apparent. Impatient, his hands began to move in a blur.

_-Are you two stupid?-_ was the way it began. _-You two are worse than children, and really, I would have at least expected _you- and this was directed at Magus, -_to have behaved better in front of Schala.-_

Magus looked down at that, then cast the scythe away, brows drawn down, his own ire still stirred. "The frog started it, touching her with his disloyal hands."

Snorting in something akin to dark humor, Crono shook his head. _-You can't blame others.-_ Then he turned to Glenn. _-And you, we tried to warn you not to charm her, you knew it wouldn't be well received.-_

Glenn just spat on the ground, glaring still at Magus, Masamune still clenched in his hands.

-_Frankly, we are all getting tired of you two having it out all the time.-_ this time it was Crono snarling, his hand gestures knifing through the air. -_This could have been a perfectly pleasant evening between friends.-_

Silent for a while, Magus spoke first. "I will not cause any more turbulence, as long at the knight doesn't provoke me anymore."

-_No, you will not do anything, even if he does provoke you.-_ Crono gestured, hands like blades cutting the air. -_ That goes for you too, Glenn._-

Muttering to himself, Glenn finally answered. "I will attempt to behave better, even if he is a villain. I don't want to disgrace Cyrus' memory for him."

After another long silence, Crono alternating glares at both men, finally accepted that as probably as good as he was going to get from either.

A metallic sound with a punctuated snap at the end indicated Glenn sheathing his sword, before whirling, his green cape swirling behind him, as he stalked back into the house. Magus mirrored him, turning and prowling towards the garden out back, dark purple cloak trailing behind him.

Magus found himself brooding, and leaning against the back porch. His cloak was shrouding him, protecting him from sight. Swaddled in shadows, brows drawn like wings, making his frown that much more fearsome.

_It probably doesn't help that I look exactly like I did back when I first killed Cyrus._

Then he snorted. _Like I even care._

Sobering, he thought of Schala, and how he was going to talk to her about the rest of his life, finally.

"_Janus, where exactly did you go after being sucked through the portal?" Schala tentatively asked, curious, but somehow sensing his life hadn't been an easy one. _

"_I was brought to 600 a.d., where I was found by those known as the fiends," was the curt answer. "I was brought up to fight, and learned magicks from those people."_

"_...to fight...?" was the hanging question. _

"_I guess you could say I'm an evil sorcerer," laughed Magus, easing the tension of the situation, without actually lying to his sister about who he had been. After a pause, he added in, "I never once stopped trying to find a way home, or at least a way to avenge you, and Zeal as well."_

The wind brought him back to the present, shaking his head. He knew he was going to have to be completely honest with his sister. Magus was unsure how things would turn out, but couldn't risk lying to Schala about who he had been. Lying would risk losing her altogether, although the truth would imperil his relations with her as it were.

So instead, he stayed outside, putting off going upstairs to talk to her, organizing his thoughts. His mood darkened the already inky night. His pale skin glowed almost, and he was as a specter, silent and watchful.

Eventually enough time had passed that he figured he needed to stop hiding, _biding my time_, he corrected his thoughts, misliking even thinking about running from his problems. The idea of running from anything rankling. His breath hissed from his mouth, fogging slightly at the chill in the air. There was a dampness that promised rain.

Moving to go inside, he was darkness incarnate, gliding silently over the ground, the soft whispers of his cloak kissing the grass was the only sign of his passage.

Eventually, his path took him back to the front, where he let himself in, the well oiled door as silent as him, and he shut it softly. Looking around, he saw Crono was with Lucca in the kitchen, and they were talking in hushed tones. His shadowed form slid past them, giving no hint of his passage. Neither one noticed him in his swiftness. Moving up the stairs, he chose the hallway that took him to his and Schala's room. He only hesitated once outside the shut door. Once faced with it, it seemed an insurmountable object, only accentuating the distance he felt suddenly opened between him and his sister.

How long he stood there silently staring at the door was lost on him. He just knew that he had to open it eventually. If he wanted to see her again. If he wanted to find out how she would see him after knowing the rest of him.

The black wind was cackling in his ears, teasing and mocking him. Laughing at his hope for something better. It cut him in ways he thought himself immune to. He could almost feel blood trickling from him. Almost as if it were leaking from myriads of lacerations.

Then he inhaled and it was over. His skin was intact. His clothes were whole. The door was a door, and nothing more. It was still the earth, spinning slowly around the sun. Time was passing for him once more. And instead of turning around, or waiting any longer, he reached for the door, but it seemed to sense his mood, or he wasn't aware of it; his power opened it in front of him, like a wave cresting. He entered behind it in its wake. Darkness seemed to creep in with him, tendrils clinging, reluctant to let him go, and following him. Never more did he truly seem to be a dark lord, full of danger and mystery, spicy incense smell coming in with him, The air temperature lowered with him, and Schala looked up from her meditation, wearing a loose shirt and pants, hair down, but around her like air, like water, a froth around her, trickling down her back.

Whereas her fairness made her seem lighter, the fair nature of Magus just made the darkness around him more potent. His hood only half up, his hair flowing out around his neck and down his chest. His hands were gloved again. As usual. The fingers seemed stained with dark, and resembled blood. His eyes incarnadine and depthless.

After a silence, breathless, he broke it. "You wanted to know what happened to me after I was thrown to the mercy of times?"

His deep voice was a void, his face a marble mask. His eyes were terrible.

Hesitating, Schala realized she might not actually want to know what had caused the deep change in Janus, erasing him, and erecting the man known as Magus in his place. Instead of curling up, to deny the heaviness in the room, she swallowed her fears, and nodded, eyes wide, hands clutching her pendant out of habit. Once more, Magus surged forward, and the door shut behind him with a certain finality. He flowed to the window, and turned, so he was facing her once more, cloak shrouding his body, making him taller and skinnier somehow, and that much more reminiscent of a shade.

* * *

><p>Schala needed to know, hungered to know. This man who had won over her heart needed revealed to her. So he began his story.<p>

a/n: I know! It's been forever! I feel so bad! But I finally felt the joy and need to write, and as well as the capability of it! WOOO!

...cliffhanger, I know, but I have great big plans for next chapter. Who knows what will happen?! Has my mind changed in a year?!


End file.
